


Meant for You

by YuriWriter30



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Ayase Eli, Other, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriWriter30/pseuds/YuriWriter30
Summary: A phenomenon has occurred around the world where one can meet its soulmate through dreams. It led to the point where in people started travelling places just to find their significant others and rancher Eli Ayase is one of them but the only clue she has is the place where she met her; The Mirage Fields. She sooner met Umi Sonoda, the owner of the fields whose heart is filled with doubts and anxiety to soulmates. Their love blossomed as they slowly learned that they are meant for each other.





	1. Prologue

"There are so many things that I want to talk about with you. So many of them that I had forgotten how many of them. But one thing's for sure, I missed you." Umi smiled as she stared up at Eli who looked down at her. Umi has her arms wrapped around Eli's neck and the light coming from the sun went past into the gaps of their faces that were only centimeters away.

"I missed you too, Umi. I missed you so much that it hurts." Eli smiled.

"Not only did I miss you but you had done a good job about one thing." Umi giggled and the blonde blinked.

"What could that be?"

Umi then went back into staring deeply into the blonde's blue eyes, they are mesmerizing and hypnotizing that it made her heart palpitate with joy, she then moved her face closer to Eli's. Their eyes closing halfway as their lips were about to touch. With a smile, Umi answered:

"You found me." 


	2. 𝐎𝐧𝐞

In the middle of a vast field of greens filled with white flowers lies a gigantic tree, where in its branches spread in a spider web fashion. The gentle and cool wind, which was playing along the grasses and flowers, as well as the tree's leaves that creates a large shade underneath the branches accompany it. It can fit multiple groups of people and around the ends of the field are rows of trees.

 

A tall woman with long, blond hair tied into a high ponytail walked up towards the giant tree and stopped in her tracks once she got near it but she stayed out of the tree's shade and looked at what is in front of her—more like, who is in front of her. The woman has bright, blue orbs and a fair tone of skin.

 

"Life has always been something we couldn't understand. Sometimes, it's on our side and sometimes, it's against us. It is something that can either keeps us high or low, makes us weak or strong. And along the way, we find ourselves lost in the middle of the road in life's hands. Have I gone lost? Of course I did. Have I found my way?"

 

A beautiful woman in a white dress was facing the tree's trunk, looking up at its branches and leaves with a smile. As she felt the blonde's presence, the woman turned around to face her and the woman's smile grew into a grin, it looked like that the woman has been waiting for the blonde.

 

"Yes, I did."

 

The blonde smiled back at the other before she walked towards the woman as the wind continues to caress everything it touches in its gentlest way.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sounds of multiple footsteps and the rough sounds of the vehicles' engines can be heard in a slightly busy town of Healdsburg, California. The scenes changed to a home division near the main town, where in its pathways were cemented with stone and the rest were covered with Bermuda grasses. Children are playing on these grasses along with other children and their pets. Couples, and the young and old are taking walks and some groups of families were spending time with each other in their own yards.

 

"My mom used to say that you can meet your soulmate through dreams and that you can meet them during your childhood. Those dreams will disappear by the time you reach 11 years old and will reoccur again once you have reached the age of 20. However, if that happens then those dreams will be unclear and the only way to clear little by little is to try and remember that person's face or remember the place where you met that person. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself; I'm Eli. Eli Ayase. A rancher."

 

And within the whole place, there is a mansion placed at the far end of it. It is so large that one can be overwhelmed by just looking at it. Its pathway towards the civilization were being covered by the leaves of the trees that came from above and these rows of trees were placed each side of the pathway and there are large spaces of Bermuda grasses that spread throughout of the land, starting from the rows of trees. It may look lonely at first glance but as one decides to go deeper into it, it could realize that the mansion's presence is not that lonely at all, judging from how multiple children were playing around the yard-like spaces.

 

"As I grew up, I began to realize that this kind of thing is a phenomenon that is happening to the world right now and that it had become a common trend for people who were desperate to find their significant others. And I am already one of them."

 

"I am still finding her and I need to remember her face, which I can't, so I have to remember the place at least."

 

Inside the mansion is a vast living room that has a large staircase located at the right corner of the house. In the middle is the living room itself, there is a young woman with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, her physique matches that of an athlete but a little more bulky and her height is as tall as an American basketball player; 6 feet in height. She is wearing a half-sleeved, light blue, polo shirt and black jeans with matching red and white-striped rubber shoes. She left the first button of her polo opened.

 

The blonde's bright, blue orbs were fixated on the huge television screen where there is a news going on, which is a wedding. There is a large amount of people in their tuxedos and dresses and there are two other people in the altar, the background around them is a wide field of greens, which is covered with white flowers and there is a gigantic tree behind the couple. The lightings were not too bright and the scenery is just perfect, thanks to the help of the tree's large shade.

 

"We are now here in Mirage Fields located at Woodstock, Vermont where we can see here that two famous celebrities namely Leon Havenral and Alice Gollenski, who is now Alice Havenral, are finally married. We can clearly see how happy they are in their wedding!" The male news reporter delightfully says from the screen and the blonde just listened to it, her eyes seemed to be catching something in the background and it made her furrow her eyebrows, creating a crease on her forehead like she is remembering something when she saw the field.

 

"I absolutely agree with you, Mr. Willows. The venue is just so perfect for their wedding, with all those stunning fall of the leaves and the cool wind to match along with the spaciousness of the field!" A female reporter beside Mr. Willows followed up.

 

"And guess who is behind of this glorious wedding that we have here, Ms. Hyport?" Mr. Willows asked the female reporter who looked at him, "I believe there is only one woman we know who can do such magic!"

 

"That's right! It's none other than Ms. Umi Sonoda! And she has a special announcement for everyone later on!" Mr. Willows stated as he focused on the audience, including the blonde.

 

The TV screen's scene switched to a beautiful woman with long, blue hair and sultry, sepia eyes and on her each sides are the two reporters. The woman is wearing a casual white shirt with a black blazer to top it off and is wearing blue pants with white rubber shoes.

 

"Ms. Sonoda, how have you been doing in this lovely weather?" Mr. Willows asked as he looked down at the woman while pointing the mic on her mouth with a good distance.

 

"I have been doing very well, especially when I saw that the wedding arrangement is a success." Umi released one gentle smile.

 

The blonde's eyes widened as she saw that smile. From a distant part of her memory, that smile looked familiar, it felt like she has seen that smile countless of times and because of that, there is a sudden loud beat inside her chest. And she could actually feel that.

 

"Are there any other celebrities who were asking requests for your magical hands to arrange their wedding, Ms. Sonoda?" Ms. Hyport asked.

 

"There are a lot of them and they are pretty much overwhelming but since arranging a wedding is my passion, I can't just say no to them." Umi answered.

 

"Ms. Sonoda, we had seen a lot of magic coming from your beautiful wedding arrangements from the past 3 years, will there be more of them for many more years to come?" Mr. Willows asked.

 

Umi chuckled, "Of course there will be more of them over the next years. I have a lot of designs in mind that I would also like to try and improvise."

 

"And for this special announcement, you were referring earlier.. What could that be?" Ms. Hyport asked.

 

Umi then cleared her throat before speaking, "I am accepting decent applicants to be my helper in arranging the future weddings. One who really knows how to beautify a wedding with its own magical hands. For those interested, you can visit my mansion here in Woodstock, Vermont. The landmark is the church over there." She pointed at the tall church outside of the fields, it is across of the field's entrance, and the camera operators pointed their cameras at it.

 

"And there you are, folks! All interested applicants can have a talk face to face with Ms. Umi Sonoda right here to talk about your dream job as a wedding arrangement manager! Back to the studio!" Mr. Willows said.

 

The blonde reached for the remote and clicked on a button to turn off the television. She stared at the blank screen for a moment and softened her eyes.

 

"Mirage Fields huh..." She muttered under her breath before standing up and heading towards the staircase to go to the second floor. She then went to her room to open up her computer and typed on the keyboard to search up about the said field. It revealed up the details as said from the news. The female continued to study it for a short while.

 

Then a knock on the door occurred and the blonde just blinked before speaking, "Come in."

 

The door opened, revealing the female's maid, who bowed and stood up again to speak, "Ms. Eli Ayase."

 

"Ugh, you always say my full name whenever you greet me." Eli rolled her eyes and the maid chuckled, "It's my trademark." The maid replied.

 

"Sounded like you got that from someone though."

 

"Not really."

 

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

 

"I just want to inform you that the ranch is doing nicely but we need to buy new set of stables for the horses that will be coming soon by next month." The maid stated and the blonde hummed.

 

"Next month huh... This month is November, right?"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"I see, I will tell Tina to hire some workers for the new stables." Eli then shuts off her computer and stands up to face the maid, "And I will be going somewhere."

 

The maid blinked a few times, "To where, ma'am?"

 

"To Woodstock."

 

"In Vermont, ma'am?"

 

"Yes."

 

"What's with the sudden interest in going there?" The maid listened intently.

 

"Umm, I will apply as a wedding arrangement manager." Eli answered.

 

"A wedding arrangement manager? Why are you interested to be one?"

 

Eli just stared at the maid like it was mentally informing her about it and the maid immediately realized that. With a hand over her mouth, the maid spoke again, "Oh dear, ma'am. Don't tell me that you finally found..."

 

Eli just smiled and the house cleaner let out a short gasp of happiness before letting out a cheeky grin, "Oh my god, ma'am! You finally have a clue after 5 freaking years!"

 

Eli chuckles, "Well, I was too busy with the ranch that I didn't get to check the television and watch news."

 

"You had always been too workaholic for your own good, ma'am, but I am very glad you finally found a clue to meet your soulmate."

 

"Yep, and I will go to Woodstock for an application."

 

"I wish you luck, ma'am!" The maid said.

 

Eli kept her smile and nodded.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Eli held up a photo of the Mirage Fields as she stood in front of an entrance and placed her hand down, seeing the actual appearance of the field. She is still wearing her casual clothes, with the additional of a large backpack. The blonde smiled and put the photo into her pocket then she walked her way towards the field, without noticing that there is a "No Trespassers" signboard just beside the entrance but since it was slightly covered by the vines, she couldn't notice it much.

 

Eli looked around in awe as she walked forward, her eyes traveling the entire landscape as if she just reached the real heaven. A quiet place where she can actually feel that she just freed her soul from any problems and worries in her life. She felt light after inhaling that soothing air like it was free from pollution coming from the civilization. And the way the wind caressed her whole body and clothing just added the satisfying tranquility within herself, she never wanted to leave.

 

It is no wonder why it is called as the Mirage Fields.

 

She sooner reached the gigantic tree where Leon and Alice were married and stopped in front of it, just a step away from its large shade. Eli wanted to inspect how wide it is before going under its shade.

 

_'There goes that feeling back then... I could really feel it as soon as I stepped inside... It feels like home...'_ Eli thought before she went under the tree's shade.

 

Not before long, she heard a voice; a shout, coming from a woman from behind so the blonde turned around to face the speaker and her eyes widened when she gets to see Umi Sonoda walking up towards her, she currently looked strict. In addition, Umi is still on the same clothes back when she was interviewed.

 

"Hey! Didn't you see the sign just beside the entrance?! It said NO TRESPASSING! Do you not know how to read!? This is private property! Leave at once!" Umi shouted as she walked towards Eli.

 

The blonde was not fazed, not even a bit, and just continued to stare at the other female. She did not know why but she felt light upon seeing Umi's beautiful face. She felt her heart pounding rapidly and loudly. Not only that, but she just could not take her eyes off the blue-haired woman.

 

As soon as Umi finally got near to the blonde, she then looked up at her with her fierce eyes, "Do you not hear me? I said leave this place! This is private property and you should not come here! Leave or I will call the police!"

 

Eli was not really listening and was just staring down at her, she felt that she has met this girl for a long time now. It made Umi blink and blush before looking away, the strictness on her face is now gone. Umi was not really used to being stared at for it makes her uncomfortable and uneasy.

 

"Y-You were not listening huh..." Umi then looked into Eli's eyes with a pout, "Hey!" She calls out and it made Eli blink a few times, snapping back into reality.

 

"Ahh, sorry about that." Eli then revealed a smile and Umi sighed.

 

"Why are you spacing out anyway?"

 

"I was thinking about something."

 

"What were you thinking then?"

 

The blonde just shook her head and bowed politely as an apology, "I'm deeply sorry about trespassing your property, I literally didn't notice that there was a signboard beside the entrance and thought that I could actually come here."

 

"If it was for the public then most people will come by here for picnics." Umi crossed her arms.

 

Eli then stood up erectly and chuckled, "You have a point. I will take my leave then." She then walked past by the blue-haired.

 

Umi then spun around and watched the blonde for a moment before realizing something, "Ahh! Wait!"

 

Eli then stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, "What is it?"

 

"Did you came here for a wedding appointment?"

 

Eli blinked, "No. I am still too young to get married."

 

"Then, the job?"

 

Eli then finally remembered what she came here for. She planned to apply as Umi's helper in wedding arrangements so then she can freely investigate about the place and meet her soulmate. The blonde then nodded and Umi groaned as she face palmed.

 

"So you are a new applicant. I am terribly sorry about my rudeness earlier." Umi apologized as she relieved a sigh once again and Eli continued to gaze at her.

 

"It's okay."

 

"Well, I guess we should start talking about your application. Follow me." Umi then began to walk past by her. Eli then turned her head to watch Umi for a moment before following her like a good child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annd here goes the chapter one of the novel! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Listen to music when stressed and don't push yourself too much! High five!


	3. 𝐓𝐰𝐨

It took them a couple of minutes before they finally reached the mansion where it has a front garden. The front has rows of white roses and lilies placed on each side of a stoned-cemented pathway that leads up to the mansion's main door. There are also topiary arches, which the hedges are covered with red roses, all lined up along the pathway and it reached until the last row of roses. There is a medium amount of space between the last arch and the small staircase, which leads to the main door of the mansion.

 

As they walked into the arches, Eli couldn't help but look around in awe while Umi notices her and would smile because she could see that Eli is acting like a kid and it looked cute on her. But the blue-haired blushed at the last part and shook her head as she went to focus her eyes on the front part of her view.

 

They finally reached the door and Umi opened it, entering inside where they could see that the mansion has its own lobby, which is spacious and that there is a wide staircase placed at the middle of the lobby that leads to the second floor of the mansion, there are also doors placed on far ends of the lobby.

 

They then went to the left side and stood in front of the first door, Umi then held the doorknob and twisted it, pushing it to open the door, revealing the spacious living room. They then entered.

 

"Come sit down." Umi said and Eli nodded before she went to a sofa bed and sat there with her hands clasped together, interlocking her fingers in the process.

 

Umi then went to sit across the blonde, "So, tell me about yourself."

 

"I'm Eli Ayase. A rancher who is living in Healdsburg, California. You could say that my family is a distinguished one."

 

Umi's eyes widened in surprise.

 

 _'Why would a rich woman like her apply for a wedding arrangement manager? That sounds suspicious.'_ She thought as she stared at Eli for a moment. Looking for the right words to say. She never would have expected that she would get to meet a rich applicant.

 

"Why do you want to apply as a wedding arrangement manager if you are already rich?" Umi asked with a surprise tone in her voice.

 

Eli just blinks a few times, as she stared at the blue-haired, she then opened her mouth to answer politely and honestly, "I just want to."

 

"Ohh?" Umi furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, there has to be a reason why Eli is willing to apply despite of her wealth.

 

However, Eli might lose her chance to meet that soulmate of hers, she cannot just spout at Umi that she just wants to gain access of the Mirage Fields just to meet her soulmate. That will bring up a conflict. With that, in mind, Eli then replied, "I love seeing landscapes. Different kinds of beautiful landscapes made me want to walk around them while admiring their existence. And applying as your helper will truly help me explore more of these landscapes."

 

Umi eyed Eli intently, most of the people who came to apply before her were ambitious people who just want fame and money but this blonde woman is far different from the rest. Who would not be surprised that someone wants to apply for a job like this just to satisfy her eyes? Landscapes, such as the Mirage Fields, are entirely beautiful and soothing for one's well-being but many people did not appreciate them enough.

 

"Do you have experience in arranging a wedding? Or perhaps designing as a profession in general?" Umi asked once more.

 

"Yes, I first applied as an architect and worked for two years but I had retired when I became a rancher because of my dad."

 

 _'An architect! Designer of buildings! She can be compatible with the landscapes!'_ Umi thought and then smiled at the blonde, revealing her natural beauty. It looked like she is just a teenager or a very young adult in her early 20's.

 

And that made Eli get so mesmerized that her eyes were releasing sparkles of admiration, she then smiled back at the blue-haired.

 

"Did you like the Mirage Fields?" Umi asked again.

 

"I did not like it. I love it. I love how its wind caress the grasses and flowers and the leaves of the trees, I love how the branches of that giant tree spread like its countless roots. And I also love how its shade can give complete protection from the hot sun." Eli responded.

 

That is it. That is one way to capture Umi's interest in taking her in. In her mind, Eli is very fit for the job, and she would not mind to let this blonde start today. But there is one thing that plagued into her mind, a question that ruins every single time she interviews someone.

 

Is this person trustworthy?

 

Of course, people take precautions into picking their employees but as soon as they finally see the potential in them, they would take these new applicants. Umi planned to do that as well but her own style is far different from those people in large companies in the city. She is full of distrust and could not seem to trust people, professionally and emotionally.

 

Why? Because many people had betrayed her, enough to make her close her mind off people who are too 'enthusiastic' like Eli. In addition, one of her ways to determine one's sincerity is to stare into their eyes.

 

A human's eyes are the windows of the soul anyway. If that person tends to look away from her then they are not clearly sincere about what they told her, and she would calmly reject them.

 

Therefore, she did. She stared right into Eli's blue orbs and the blonde just stared back at her. The soft light coming from outside of the living room's window has struck them and went through in between their faces. Umi continued to stare at the blonde's eyes and could clearly see her sincerity. What is more is that, there is something in those eyes that makes her feel like she has known this woman for so long.

 

On top of that, she began to feel uncomfortable because Eli's stare is becoming intense. The blue-haired then stood up and spoke, "Excuse me for a moment."

 

The blonde blinked and just nodded before she watched Umi walk to the door, opened it up and walked out of the room. Eli hummed and wondered if she ever did something wrong that made Umi leave.

 

But she can't focus on that, maybe there's another reason. She then wiped those unnecessary thoughts out and just waited for the other patiently, her hands clasping together as she looked around the living room, seeing all the paintings of different kinds of landscapes, they were placed in picture frames and were hanging around the whole living room. She then let out a smile as she continued to scan each photos, like a child, who had gained access to do what she wants.

 

On the other hand, Umi had left the door open and as she has reached the main lobby, she let out a sigh and placed a hand on her forehead while walking out of the mansion to go to her front porch. Reaching it, she began to walk back and forth, and the gardeners and house cleaners, who saw her, all knew that she is in complete stress.

 

While the blue-haired is too busy into thinking whether she should give Eli the job or not, she did not notice another woman who came into the mansion. The maids and gardeners all greeted her happily and the woman greeted back. The woman has torso-length, ginger-colored hair and has those energetic blue eyes. Her light tone of skin reflected the light coming from the sun and her casual white dress, which was topped with a light, peach jacket, just matched her skin color. Her smile is contagious and it can easily lift someone's spirits up.

 

The woman then saw Umi and her smile dropped, her eyes went full on curiosity as she walked up to her, greeting her, "Good afternoon, Umi!" Her cheery and light, female tone of voice made Umi stop walking and face her to look at her, "Ahh, Honoka! Good afternoon to you, too."

 

"Jeez! You looked so stressed! What's wrong?" Honoka raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips while leaning a bit to give Umi a playfully worried stare.

 

"It's just that, there's another applicant who wants to be a wedding arrangement manager. She looks fit to be in the job but I just can't feel comfortable around her. She looks...unreliable." Umi responded.

 

Honoka then peeked through Umi's shoulder, seeing Eli looking around the living room like an innocent child, "She looks harmless to me. Look, she is looking at the landscapes."

 

Umi then looked over her shoulder to also have a look at it and Honoka was right, Eli looked so innocent and she could not help but blush and feel sorry that she judged the blonde that way but still...

 

"Just how long has she been staring at those landscapes?" Umi muttered under her breath but it was audible for the ginger-head. Honoka then puffed her cheeks at Umi, "Umi, don't be like that, look at her! She looks like a child right now!"

 

"I know, I know! But just look at her smile! She was smiling all by herself!"

 

"That's because she loves the paintings! Come on, everyone loves the views here in Woodstock!"

 

Umi released a sigh, "Anyway, could you please talk to her? Check if she is reliable or something."

 

"Jeez, have you stared into her eyes? I told you to do that whenever you speak to someone." Honoka replied.

 

"I did and she was sincere but still—" However, Umi was halted when Honoka spoke again.

 

"Then, there shouldn't be any problem at all!"

 

"E-Even so! I mean, her stare is scary..."

 

"Aw fine, I'll talk to her." Honoka rolled her eyes with a giggle before she walks past by the blue-haired who then turned to watch her go to the living room. Honoka then entered the living room and closed the door behind her.

 

Eli then diverted her attention to Honoka who then sat across her, a cheerful smile plastered on the ginger-haired's face, "Hey, I'm Honoka Kosaka. What's yours?"

 

"Eli. Eli Ayase, ma'am." Eli answered kindly.

 

"Eli... What a very nice name! What about your age?"

 

"26."

 

"Oh wow, you are a year older than me and Umi! Can you tell me about yourself?" Honoka's smile turned into a grin as she listened intently at the blonde.

 

The blonde then began to smile and answered, "I'm a rancher, living in Healdsburg, California. Have a distinguished family and had become an architect."

 

"You're rich?" Honoka's eyes widened in surprise, "Why did you apply to be Umi's helper?"

 

"I just want to explore different kinds of landscapes. I just love them."

 

"Hmm... I see... A nature lover eh? You and Umi are alike." Honoka then stared deeply into Eli's eyes and the blonde just stared back at her.

 

Like what Umi experienced, Honoka felt like she has known her for long and that there is this pure sincerity behind Eli's fierce-looking eyes.

 

"Hmm... I like your eyes, they stay determined and sincere despite the scary vibe in it." Honoka complimented and Eli chuckled.

 

"Why, thank you, Ms. Honoka."

 

"Oh, don't call me that, it makes me feel old! Just call me Honoka, alright?" The ginger-haired woman responded cheerfully."

 

The blonde's chuckle transformed into a charming laugh, "Right, Honoka it is then."

 

"Now, I want to ask something." Honoka's grin then dropped and so is Eli's. They then stared into each other's eyes and then the ginger-haired spoke.

 

"Can she trust you?"

 

Eli blinked, what kind of question is that? Is staring back into Umi's eyes not convincing enough? But noticing Umi earlier, she does have trust issues.

 

The blonde then nodded while keeping her stare at Honoka.

 

"Yes. But why do you ask?"

 

"Oh, Umi thinks that you aren't." Honoka then smiled.

 

After a while, Umi then walked back into the mansion's lobby and saw the door of the living room opened, revealing Honoka, who was walking past by her to go to the kitchen which was just across the living room. Eli, on the other hand, also walked out of the living room and one of Umi's house cleaners was with her. The two of them then headed to the back portion of the house. Umi blinked in curiosity and went to the kitchen.

 

Honoka was looking for some ingredients for coffees and pancakes from the cabinets, she was humming with a smile and Umi raised an eyebrow.

 

"So, how did it go?"

 

Honoka did not bother to look at the blue-haired, "Well, I gave her the job."

 

Umi's eyes widened in surprise, "Wha-? I just told you to check if she is reliable or not!"

 

"Aw come on, it will just lead to the same way!" Honoka replied and Umi sighed.

 

"But you don't know anything about her." Umi's voice lowered slightly.

 

Honoka stopped searching and looked at the blue-haired, "I should say the same thing to you."

 

Umi halted; Honoka has a point. Neither the two of them, nor everyone around the mansion knows a thing about the blonde.

 

The ginger-haired then smiled, "Not gonna hurt to try again, right?"

 

Umi just went silent and Honoka went back into looking for ingredients, "Now where's the syrup?" Honoka muttered under her breath.

 

"It's in the cabinet just above the sink." Umi rolled her eyes before she turned her heels to walk off the kitchen.

 

"Ah! Got it! Thanks, Umi!" Honoka replied as she opened the said cabinet and started to make coffees and pancakes.

 

 _'Looking back, Honoka has a good point. It's not going to hurt to try again. Besides, Eli is a completely different person._ _I know she is...'_ Umi thought as her feet brought her to the back garden and then went to sit on a chair. She sooner saw one of her house cleaners, touring Eli around the garden. And she could not help but stare at the tall blonde.

 

Eli then noticed the blue-haired and turned her head to look at Umi for a moment. Their eyes met each other and Umi was not so sure what to feel about it. The blue-haired then blinked and the blonde let out a charming smile.

 

Umi could feel her blood, crawling up to her cheeks and had to look elsewhere to calm herself down. The hues of red on her cheeks were still red even after Eli and the maid went out of her sight as they headed into the large shed.

 

Reaching the shed, Eli then looked and listened at the maid with long black hair and amethyst eyes, who was pointing at different sets of gardening and ranching tools. After the small tour around it, the maid then faced the blonde with a smile, "Take your time into getting used around here. If you need anything, just call me or anyone else around the mansion, they will be willing to help you out!"

 

Eli nodded and returned the smile before she asked, "Can I ask about something though?"

 

"Sure! What is it?"

 

"It's about Ms. Umi."

 

"Ohh? What about her?"

 

"Well..." Eli then cleared her throat, she is not entirely sure whether she should ask her this or not but it will not hurt, right? Without further ado, Eli continued.

 

"She just looked so lonely around this mansion. Where are her parents?"

 

This made the maid soften her eyes and the vibe around her has changed. Eli felt that and immediately regretted asking it.

 

"Her parents separated back when she was just a child."

 

Eli narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

 

"Both of them finally found their own families and we don't know where they are now." The maid answered.

 

"But why did they leave her behind? Can't one of them take her in?"

 

"Because they couldn't bare seeing Ms. Umi get sad every time she sees them."

 

Eli blinked, "I find that hard to believe."

 

"Well that's what they said to her."

 

The blonde didn't know how to respond, she felt sorry for the blue-haired. Even though she has not experienced being left behind by parents, she has experienced being left behind by life itself so she knows the feeling of solitude. Her experiences had taught her that the hardest way.

 

The maid then continued to speak, "The maids, including me, and the gardeners around here are her only family ever since they left and that we fully understand Ms. Umi's anxiety and distrust to people."

 

Eli kept silent and just nodded, she was supposed to be angry for the parents who left her behind just because of such reasons but then again, there is a part of her heart that makes her gain obligations to protect the blue-haired, "I-I'm sorry that I asked."

 

"It's alright. In all honesty, I am glad that you are concern about Ms. Umi and her entire self even though you haven't started yet."

 

"I want to get to know people more. It's what I do back when I was an architect." Eli said.

 

"You are too kind for your own good." The maid chuckles and the blonde just placed a hand on her nape and rubbed it gently.

 

"But, I will have to tell you this. If ever Ms. Umi is being rude to you... Please understand her. She is actually kind once you get close to her and the past and her work just stresses her out most of the time." The maid added.

 

Eli then just nodded at her, "I will."

 

"Thank you. Now, shall we get you a tour around the mansion? You have yet to explore the second floor."

 

The blonde smiled, "Of course."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, Umi invited Eli for their first dinner. The maids and the gardeners already ate ahead of time and now Umi and Eli were the only ones in the dining room while some maids were cleaning the lobby. The outside of the mansion is all-empty, except the roses and plants, which were being caressed by the cold wind.

 

"So how was your house tour?" Umi then decided to break the ice and the blonde raised her head up from eating her meal, she then put her utensils down on her place and answered in her kindest and gentlest voice as possible.

 

"It went okay. It is not that hard to locate the rooms but I might still need to do a little adjusting."

 

"Well, you have our own mansion after all so a little adjusting is all what you need." Umi smiled.

 

"You are right about that."

 

"Aside of that, while you both were having a tour, I already had your room settled up."

 

Eli blinked, "Wait, don't tell me that—"

 

"Yes, you are going to live here with us from now on." The blue-haired finished the sentence for the blonde.

 

Eli then blushed in embarrassment, "Y-You don't really have to do that you know."

 

Umi rolled her eyes, "That's what they always say to me."

 

"Well, I can't blame them. I mean, not all rich people will give their workers a home or a room to sleep on. Those are rare."

 

Umi then placed her utensils down and then went to stare deeply into Eli's blue orbs, "Listen..." Her voice is so gentle, trying not to sound too unpleasant for the ears.

 

"I want to provide comfort for my workers. Take it as big thanks from me that they accepted to work for me. You can also say that I want to also make them think that I am not as bad as they think." Umi giggled, "Other people tend to look at me like I am always strict and rude. But truthfully, it was just me, being all anxious about what others will think about me."

 

Eli went silent and just nodded, at this point on; she cannot deny that she has thought of Umi as too strict at first.

 

"You sure are very generous despite your strictness." Eli complimented.

 

Umi blushed at that, "Th-Thank you... I was just trying to be a good owner."

 

"Well, aside of being generous, you are also cute when you blush." Eli added and the blue-haired flinched, her blush darkened and immediately became defensive, "W-What?! I-I'm not cute! I mean—"

 

"Well, you can't change my mind now!" Eli winked and laughed and Umi pouted, "S-Shut up!"

 

The maids who overheard the conversation, just looked at each other and let out small giggles before they returned to their work.

 

"Anyway, let's just finish eating, shall we?" Eli then picked up her utensils once more and ate her meal again.

 

Umi then let out a sigh and does the same.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

After dinner, they then went to do their remaining routines like taking a bath and changing on their nightclothes. After that, they then went to the second floor and Umi led the blonde to her room which was just across the blue-haired's.

 

"So, this is your room, Eli." Umi and Eli faced the said room. Eli looked at Umi for a moment and then the door.

 

Umi giggled, "Reason why I put your room up here was because the rooms downstairs are all occupied now."

 

"It's okay, Ms. Umi. You have done quite a lot for me." Eli smiled and then extended her arm to grab the doorknob and open it up.

 

"Oh, just call me Umi. I have also said that to my workers but they still insisted to call me Ms. Umi. Do it differently this time, will you?" Umi smiled and the blonde chuckled, "No problem, Umi."

 

"Much better. And if you need anything, just don't hesitate to tell me."

 

Eli nodded, "Alright. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, of course."

 

The blonde smiled, "Goodnight, Umi."

 

"Goodnight, Eli."

 

The blonde then walked into her room while Umi went into hers.

 

And as the blue-haired female laid down on her bed, she then looked up at the ceiling and softened her eyes.

 

_'Throughout the day, I really felt that I had met her before. And now she is here with me... With us...'_

 

She continued to have a staring contest with the ceiling; she didn't mind the darkness that has been embracing her room.

 

_'I missed you...'_

 

With that, in mind, Umi then closed her eyes to sleep.

 

On the other hand, Eli was also having a staring contest with her ceiling, she then relieved a sigh.

 

_'True, that Umi looked familiar but I couldn't quite remember the hair color of that girl in my dreams. It became confusing to me when I saw Honoka. That girl... she also looked familiar to me. Goddammit Eli, you are too bad in analyzing things like these and I am wondering how the hell did you become an architect... Ex-architect I mean...'_

 

The night grew darker and Eli closed her eyes.

 

_'I will try to think more about it tomorrow. There's so much to learn about everything here and I can't let such thoughts like these get in the way of my new job. As Umi's assistant.'_

 

Eli then sooner fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annnd here is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I might change this chapter schedule to fasten things up! Updates about it will come soon!


	4. 𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞

The next day, as the early sun began to rise from the west, its gentle rays began to hit everything that it touches. Its light has made it pass through every holes of the abandoned and non-abandoned buildings, distances between the leaves of trees and has reflected through the glass windows.

 

Umi let out a groan as she opened her eyes, her vision is still blurry that she has to blink a few more times to clarify it. She then closed her one eye and raised a hand to above her face to protect it from the bright rays of the sun. She then sat up on her bed and then stretched her arms and torso to relax her strain muscles.

 

It is still early in the morning, but despite that, Umi went off from the bed, looked at her wall clock that reads 6:00 and wore a robe before heading out of her room. She went downstairs then headed straight to the back garden. But as she got there, her eyes widen in surprise when she saw Eli putting fertilizers on the plants and her eyes immediately softened up before opening her mouth to speak.

 

"Good morning, Eli. You woke up early." Umi greeted with a smile and the blonde stood up erectly before looking at the blue-haired, she then returned the smile and replied:

 

"I couldn't sleep and forcing myself to sleep again will just make me feel irritable you know. Since I couldn't do much during this early time, I thought that maybe I should put some fertilizers in these plants. Some gardeners taught me yesterday."

 

"I am very glad that you are already feeling at home here while starting to work hard but you know that your main job is to be my assistant to arrange weddings." Umi joked and Eli chuckled.

 

"Yeah, I know that."

 

"What time did you wake up anyway? It's still 6 am you know."

 

"Around 4."

 

"4?" Umi furrowed her eyebrows, this is one of the rarest times where she gets to meet early birds like the blonde. People often wake up by 7. And here, she thought that she was the only person around this mansion who wakes up early.

 

"Do you perhaps want tea or coffee?" Umi asked.

 

"I'll go with tea."

 

Umi nodded, "Alright then, wait here." She then went back inside to make tea.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Their smallest interactions turned into friendly ones. Eli began to feel more comfortable around the mansion while helping Umi out in arranging weddings and its designs. Everything was pretty much calmer until Umi made an announcement in the television a day later after recruiting Eli.

 

"Umi Sonoda! So you finally found an assistant wedding arrangement manager?" Mr. Willows asked Umi who just chuckled and nodded as she faces the camera, "Yes, I did."

 

"So, who is this new assistant of yours? Is she reliable? Having the same hands as yours?" Ms. Hyport asked and Umi answered.

 

"Well, I haven't seen her design weddings but she has told me that she had designed buildings. I thought that her skills back when she was an architect would be very helpful in improvising my current style of wedding arranging. On top of that, her name is Eli Ayase."

 

"Eli Ayase? You mean the rancher?" Mr. Willows asked in surprise.

 

"Yes, I know that you are all wondering why she applied as my assistant despite her high status in life. I was also surprised but sooner accepted her not because of her status but because of her sincerity in her works and her love for the landscapes."

 

"Is she available to interview right now? We would like to meet her!" Ms. Hyport requested and Umi turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Eli!"

 

Then Eli walked into the camera's view and Mr. Willows and Ms. Hyport flinched back.

 

"O-Oh wow, you're tall! What is your height?" Mr. Willows asked as he looked up.

 

"Flat 6." Eli answered with a smile as she faced the camera.

 

"Will we be able to see how you design soon?" Ms. Hyport asked.

 

"Yes, of course. As soon as Ms. Umi here started her new project, I will do my best in assisting her in creating wonderful designs."

 

"What a reliable helper, you have here, Ms. Umi!" Mr. Willows complimented and Umi chuckled.

 

"She'd better be."

 

"And we are looking forward for your future projects together! Can you tell us about your duo name?"

 

Umi and Eli exchanged glances to each other and both of them revealed smiles to each other before they faced the camera, "ElUm!" They both said at the same time.

 

"ElUm? That's a good and simple duo name!" Mr. Willows complimented.

 

"Well, we don't want any too extreme nicknames when people call us. That will really sound uncomforting. And ElUm is just about right." Umi explained.

 

"Reasonable! Well then! That's it for today's report here in the Mirage Fields! Back to the studio!" Mr. Willows announced.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

After the interview, few days later, Umi finally told Eli their next project. A beach wedding with Hawaiian touches. Both of them started discussing and generating ideas to how the wedding should look like. Both of them were in complete sync like they know what is going on in each other's minds. The house cleaners, gardeners and even Honoka would happily watch them as they discuss it in the living room. They could feel like the two of them have their own world. A world where nobody can disturb, a world that only the two of them can explore and love, a world that only the two of them know.

 

"Is the position okay?" Eli asked Umi. The blonde was standing on top of the two-sided, metal ladder and is holding up a white cloth whose other end was tied around a wedding arch where the couple will stand for the pictorial.

 

"Just a little more down, Eli!" Umi instructed and Eli did so.

 

"Alright! Perfect!" Umi said and then the blonde tied the cloth before she went down the ladder and moved towards the blue-haired. They then stood side by side inside the arch. Eli looked at her left side to see if the designs are okay while Umi looked at her right. They looked like they were the ones getting married, minus the wedding attires.

 

"I am pretty much glad that you applied. The designs are getting cleaner and more beautiful." Umi complimented Eli who then giggled.

 

"I applied some of my knowledge from when I was an architect. These kinds of things are easy for me now. And with your guide, I finally learned how to do things around this kind of job, too."

 

"Well, we will soon be more mesmerized of the designs by the time the couple get married." Umi stated.

 

"I agree to that."

 

"Do you perhaps want to drink juice for a while? We had been working for everything all day anyway." Umi said as she looked at the blonde who then looked back at her.

 

"Sure thing."

 

After designing and preparing everything, they went back home and waited for the day of the wedding to go back again. By the time, that the wedding finally commenced and done, they just watched them as the people took pictorials and the couple took pictures in the arch.

 

After that, Umi had been receiving more projects, thanks to Eli's help. With their popularity rising to the point that they had been included in magazines, the two could not help but feel the excitement to unleash their imaginations further for the people. They were not bothered by the amount of projects that they have, their ideas are not being tied by boundaries. Most of all, they enjoyed every single bit of designing.

 

They did not even notice that a month has passed already...

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Eli walked inside the mansion on a Sunday afternoon; she is wearing her usual smile while carrying groceries. The maids and the gardeners all greeted her and the blonde greeted back. She then went to the kitchen to place the groceries, finding Honoka and Umi sitting on the chairs across each other, they were having their own lunches.

 

"Good afternoon, Honoka and Umi!" Eli said as she placed the grocery bags on the kitchen countertop and faced them.

 

"Good afternoon, Eli!~" Honoka greeted back with a grin.

 

"Good afternoon, Eli. Are you hungry? Want me to scoop up food for you?" Umi asked.

 

"Ahh, I already ate." Eli said before getting a bottled water from the fridge, "And besides, I have work to do in the front garden."

 

"Alright then but don't work yourself too hard." Umi said with worry.

 

"I won't!" Eli then walked out of the kitchen.

 

Umi just smiled as she watches Eli leave, which Honoka noticed it, making her slap her hand against Umi's.

 

Umi yelped and shot a glare at the ginger-haired, "What was that for?!"

 

Honoka smirked, "Hohoho, you are taking a liking on Eli the different way?"

 

"Wha-!? Th-That's—"

 

"Aw come on, you know you like her that way." Honoka teased.

 

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!"

 

"Suuure." Honoka rolled her eyes playfully, she knows that Umi is denying about it.

 

"Le-Let's just continue eating!" Umi then started to eat her lunch again and Honoka laughed.

 

"Jeez! Defensive!" Honoka ate hers.

 

"Am not!"

 

"You are!"

 

They then continued to argue as they ate.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

A few weeks later...

 

"Here's your package!" A tall female with long black hair tied into a high ponytail with metallic-like, pointy ribbons at her 6'3" with a muscular built and is wearing her businessman suit stood by the front door of the mansion while carrying a medium-sized box.

 

"Thank you!" Eli then took it and Umi was signing a paper on a clipboard then gives it to the female who then took it. Honoka then walked out of the kitchen to go towards them.

 

The black-haired then saw her and grinned at her, "Hi, Hoka!"

 

"Hi! And I told you not to call me that, Brenda!" Honoka pouted at her.

 

"Haha! It just sounded so cute that I couldn't help it!" Brenda replied.

 

"So how is Brenda doing in your ranch, Honoka? Is she doing good?" Umi then asked sarcastically.

 

"She is doing great!" Honoka answered.

 

Brenda pouted as she looked at Umi, "Jeez! I may not look like it but I am reliable you know!"

 

Eli rolled her eyes, "Well, get used to it, Brenda."

 

"You are just saying that because you are already used to it!" Brenda looked at Eli.

 

"Well, I agree." The blonde chuckled.

 

"Ah! By the way, can you buy something for me at the convenience store on your way home?" Honoka then grinned at Brenda, "You already know what I want you to buy."

 

Brenda saluted, "I am on it, ma'am." She winked before she turned her heels and left.

 

"See you!" Eli said.

 

"Yeah! See you!" Brenda replied.

 

Eli then also turned her heels to go to the back garden while carrying the package and Honoka just watches her walk out; her eyes were softening as they revealed those sparkles of admiration. She did not even notice that she was staring already.

 

Umi then noticed the stare and stood beside the ginger-haired, nudging her side with her elbow. It made Honoka flinch and yelp before looking at Umi, "A-Ahh, Umi? What is it?"

 

"You are staring too much." Umi raised an eyebrow and Honoka blushed furiously.

 

"N-No! I wasn't!"

 

"Yes you do! It was too obvious!"

 

Honoka then just giggled, "Aw fine, you win. Well, I just couldn't help it! I mean, I just liked how she looks so strong."

 

Umi then let out a sigh, "Well, I have to agree with you. Eli can get most of the attention because of her physique. Not only that, she also has the face."

 

"Couldn't agree more." Honoka smiled, "You even gained a crush on her."

 

"W-What? I didn't!"

 

"Yes you did." Honoka rolled her eyes before she went to go back to the kitchen.

 

"I didn't!" Umi then followed her.

 

"Suuuure!"

 

And in the back garden, Eli placed the package near the shed and Umi's maid, the one who toured Eli during her first day, walked towards her while carrying a Siberian husky puppy.

 

"Good afternoon, Eli!" The maid greeted with a cheerful smile.

 

"Good afternoon to you too, Seth." Eli smiled back.

 

"You got a good puppy there. A Siberian husky." Eli stated as she focused her eyes on the puppy who was looking up at her with its mouth opened and its tongue out. Its ears are erected and its tail is wagging happily.

 

Seth giggled, "A friend gave her to me. She is so energetic and I love how she brings energy to other workers, too."

 

"Hooh, so it is a she?" Eli widened her smile, "What's her name?"

 

"Her name's Risa."

 

"Risa. What a unique name for a puppy."

 

"Well, she is our little helper."

 

Eli then went to pat and rub the puppy's head and the puppy rose its head up to lick the blonde's hand.

 

The blonde giggles, "Jeez."

 

"Though she is energetic, she tends to run around so I had to hold her like this." Seth sighed.

 

"That must be hard work." Eli replied.

 

Risa then started to squirm from Seth's hold.

 

"H-Hey! Risa!" Seth panicked as she tries to tighten her hold a little more but it was too late, Risa already freed herself and ran straight to the small forest just in between Eli and Seth. The two then looked at the small forest.

 

"Risa! Come back here!" Seth shouted.

 

"I-I'll get her back!" Eli said before she chased the puppy into the forest.

 

It took Eli a moment later to find Risa since the pathway is a mess and the view is slightly covered with tall grasses and tree branches. Eli then finally reached the end of the pathway and found Risa, sitting on the ground just outside of the pathway. It was looking at something.

 

The blonde blinked and then went towards the puppy, "Jeez, don't run off like that." She said and the puppy looked up at her. Eli then carried Risa up and the both of them looked into each other's eyes.

 

"You are making your owner worry about you. The next time, don't do that. You can run around but don't you ever get yourself lost like this. Alright?"

 

Risa then barked as a reply as its way of saying "Okay." It then turned its head to look back at something it was looking before.

 

This made Eli blink in curiosity before she also looked at what the dog was looking at, seeing a spacious but abandoned ranch. Eli's eyes widened and could tell that the ranch has been abandoned for years, judging from the old wood fences which was being crawled by the vines and the tall grasses that has not been trimmed up. And the large barns and stables were also being crawled up by the vines, the buildings looked old and is on the verge of breaking down. There's also a sign that the buildings were included in a large fire, judging from its burnt walls.

 

Eli then repositioned Risa and turned its body around so then the puppy will not strain its neck by just staring at the ranch. She then walked towards it and looked around; the trees surrounded the place, allowing the sun's light embrace the whole ranch.

 

"This ranch is so wide... I guess the people around here were active back then." She muttered under her breath as she continued to roam around the ranch, her eyes were mesmerized because of the space. She then stumbled upon the horse stables and entered inside. Looking around, she noticed that the interiors were all burnt and broken and that there is no sign of materials in it except broken glasses and burnt horse stalls.

 

"I wonder what happened here..." Eli then told Risa who was also looking around with curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guys! Here is the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments and votes are very much appreciated!


	5. 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫

The both of them continued to roam around more until they had seen enough and got out of the stables. They then went to the barn and looked around. This time, there are few broken shovels and pitchforks along with old hays. Aside of that, the ground had some vines on it. The inside was also burnt.

 

"Sadly, this ranch has been abandoned... I wonder if Umi also owned this. What do you think, Risa?" She then looked down at the puppy who then barked when it sees a photo hanging at the far corner of the barn. The blonde then looked at it and blinked before she walked towards it.

 

It is a picture in its respective frame, which was slightly burnt. A picture of Umi as a child and a man of average height. Umi was riding a horse's back and has that beautiful smile on her face while the man just stood beside the horse, also wearing a smile. They were both facing where the camera was. Even though the picture frame was full of dirt and its glass was broken, the photo was still visible.

 

Eli used her free hand to pick the photo up, her other hand encircled around Risa. She gazed at it and the puppy leaned on it to take a sniff before it leaned back again.

 

"This is Umi... And this man has to be her father..." Eli said to herself and then smiled.

 

"They looked so happy though but..." She then remembered what Seth has told her.

 

"I do wonder if her parents separated because of the dream phenomenon." Eli stated, "If it was then they sure follow it too seriously."

 

Eli stared at the photo for a little longer before she took a deep breath, "I guess I'll take this one with me then." She then turned around to walk out of the barn with the picture and the puppy on hand and went back to the mansion.

 

Upon reaching the mansion, Seth finally saw her and went towards her, "Eli! Risa! Thank goodness!"

 

Eli then gave the puppy to Seth with a smile and the other took it, "Sheesh, we really need to keep an eye on her huh?"

 

"I have to agree with you! Risa, don't you ever make me worry like that again." Seth pouted at the puppy in her arms.

 

Risa just barked as a reply.

 

"By the way, Seth. I have to talk to you about something." Eli's voice then turned into a serious one and Seth felt the sudden change. They both looked at each other, their smiles dropped.

 

"What is it?" Seth asked.

 

Eli then showed her the photo and Seth looked at it. Seth's eyes widened and looked back at Eli, "Where did you find this?"

 

"I found an abandoned ranch when I looked for Risa."

 

"Really? Can you show me?" Seth requested and the blonde nodded before she turned her heels and went back into the small forest, together with Seth.

 

After a moment...

 

Seth had her mouth opened when they finally reached the spacious ranch, her eyes were sparkling in admiration as she looked around, "This ranch is so wide, Eli..."

 

"I know right. I was also surprised that there was a ranch back here. I didn't get to notice at first."

 

"Me neither. So, which part of the ranch did you find the photo?"

 

"At the barn." Eli answered.

 

"I see..."

 

"But how come you didn't know about this place?" Eli asked.

 

"I was just recruited here a year ago and didn't know a thing about the lands that she owned. Even though, Umi told me about her parents, she never told me about the place where she and her parents had bonded." Seth answered.

 

"What about the others who were recruited before you?"

 

"They retired. They seemed to know about this place though and they only told me to take care of Umi every now and then." Seth said.

 

"I see." Eli then released a short sigh as she stared at the barn, "This place must had been abandoned for years now."

 

"I agree. And it was unfortunate that it had to be abandoned. I'm sure that it will become beautiful once this has been renovated."

 

Upon hearing Seth, the blonde then gained an idea, "Why don't we ask Umi?"

 

Seth's eyes widened but they softened immediately. It may be a good time but there are doubts roaming around her head, "I think Ms. Umi might not like it."

 

"It's worth the try." Eli smiles at the maid who then released a sigh, "If you say so..."

 

"Alright! That's settled then! Let's go!" Eli was about to walk back but then Seth calls her out, "Ahh, Eli!"

 

The blonde stopped and then looked over her, "What is it?"

 

Seth then went beside her and gave her the photo, "You should keep it for now. I don't think Ms. Umi would want to see it right away. It might bring her ideas."

 

Eli then took the photo with a gentle smile, "Alright then."

 

Seth then returned the smile, the both of them returned to the mansion, and they parted ways for a moment to go to their own rooms. Seth went to her room to place Risa down while Eli went to her room to place the photo on her bed. After that, they headed straight towards the living room where they can see the blue-haired working and writing some papers on the table. Umi seemed to be so busy that she looks like she is not letting anything disturb her momentum.

 

Seth then allowed Eli to enter first and the blonde went near the blue-haired, sitting on the floor while facing the table where the papers are. Eli was looking up at the blue-haired who does not seem to notice her presence. The blonde just smiled as she stared up at Umi's face. Seth, on the other hand just sweat-dropped as she watched Eli.

 

"Hey.." Eli called out at Umi, who is still not fazed and just kept working. The blonde then pouted and made her voice louder, "Hey..."

 

"Umi." Eli repeated but the blue-haired is still not fazed. Eli sighed and then gently placed a hand on the blue-haired's shoulder making the latter flinch and looked at the blonde.

 

"A-Ahh! Sorry, sorry! I was too busy that I didn't notice you there!" Umi apologized.

 

_'Well, ain't her focus the scariest thing on earth? She isn't letting anything disturb her. Dang, she is hard to talk to when she is like this.'_ And Eli had to chuckle at the back of her head before letting out a smile, "Well, can't blame you for being too busy."

 

"Anyway, is there anything you need?" Umi then chuckled nervously at the blonde who then nodded.

 

"Yeah, me and Seth want to show you something." Eli then stood up and Umi gazed at her with a curious blink, "Show me?" The blue-haired blinked in curiosity.

 

Eli then looked at Seth, who just nodded. Then the blonde gently held Umi's hand and dragged her up. Umi's eyes widened slightly and stood up in the process as she follows Eli and Seth who then walked out of the living room to go back to the back garden. They then went to the small forest.

 

Umi then suddenly felt familiar when they entered the small forest. Something has been telling her at the back of her mind, something that makes her feel nostalgic yet pained at the same time. It has been buried deep down within the vague parts of her memories and heart that she couldn't tell what exactly. Until they finally reached the place...

 

"Here we are." Eli said as they finally made out of the small forest and in front of them is the abandoned ranch.

 

Umi's eyes widened when she finally get to see the ranch, it felt like those memories were coming back to her. Memories that were supposed to be buried forever. Just seeing the entire ranch makes her feel unsafe yet nostalgic. It is like there is something that has been trying to get her the longer she stares at it. But it is gone now... Why does she still feel fear in it?

 

She then took few steps forward to have a better look of the ranch while Eli and Seth stayed behind her.

 

Eli sensed that vibe coming from the blue-haired, she suddenly felt guilty of ever generating this kind of idea. She began to conclude that this may be a part of Umi's good memories but majority of it are the bad ones and those should not rise up from the depths of the past. The blonde then softened her eyes and immediately felt guilt upon thinking that. Should they take Umi away? Or stay? She does not know, but she will be on high alert just in case.

 

"This ranch... How did you two find this?"

 

"Eli found it while she was looking for Risa." Seth answered and Umi did not bother to look at them.

 

The blonde then placed a hand over her nape and rubbed it, "I-I'm sorry, does this place bring bad memories to you?"

 

"Hmm? No! Why would you say that?" Umi then turned to look at the blonde who just focused her gaze at the blue-haired.

 

"Well, by the looks of it, you seem to dislike seeing this place." Eli answered.

 

Umi stayed silent and then went to turn again to look back at the ranch, "Well, you see..."

 

Seth and Eli then went silent, ready to listen to what their owner has to say.

 

"Back when I was a child, my father used to bring me here often. This ranch was one of our sources of incomes aside of wedding arranging. The ranch was famous back then because of its space and abundant farm animals and racehorses. I even remembered those times when I wanted to help my father in taking care of the animals around here even though they are hard work. Those were good days..."

 

Seth and Eli just listened intently then Umi turned to look at them, "I want to roam around."

 

Seth and Eli nodded, "Alright." The blonde said.

 

The three of them then went closer towards the ranch and they stumbled upon the horse stables first, entering it. Umi was looking around when she remembered something, looking over at Seth, "Ahh, Seth. I almost forgot that Thea would stop by here for the fertilizers and new gardening materials. Could you go back to the mansion and organize them for me?"

 

Seth also remembered that one task and it made her yelp in realization, "You're right, Ms. Umi! I will immediately go back!" She then faces the blonde, "Eli! Better make sure to guard her alright?!"

 

Eli chuckles, "No worries, I'd be damned if I let anything harm her you know and besides." The blonde looked at the blue-haired, "I don't want anything to hurt her."

 

"Good and thank you!" Seth then faces Umi and bowed politely, "Please excuse me!" Seth then ran out of the stables and left them alone.

 

Umi and Eli watched her leave for a moment before the blonde went to look at the blue-haired who then continued to roam around the stables.

 

"This was such a good place. If only my father did not burn it down. You don't know how much I had loved being here... With all the horses lined up in these stalls while our men were feeding and tending them." Umi then released a sigh.

 

The blonde softened her eyes as she continues to listen.

 

"Back in those days, I would help them guide the horses out and father would teach me the basics of taking care of the horses in case something happens. Besides, he did say that I would inherit this. He even let me ride horses and with his guidance, I knew how to ride a horse even at the young age."

 

Umi then went near to a horse stall and let her fingers trace the top of the burnt and broken door of the said stall, looking down at it with a sad smile. She then continued, "But then those good days had to end. Mother and father had a big fight back in the mansion about demolishing this ranch because my mother said that we are 'wasting money'. I find that unreasonable to be honest."

 

The blonde just stood there silently as she stared at the blue-haired who did not bother looking back at her.

 

Umi then closed her eyes and could hear her own childish voice calling her dad.

 

Gaining a flashback.

 

"Here, we keep our horses around, my dear. So if ever you feel like you just want to roam around, you can do it here. The barn may be more spacious than this one but this is a lot more peaceful don't you think?" Umi's father spoke as he walks along the stables with the little Umi following him. She was staring up at the horses, which were either drinking water, eating or just looking down at her, in awe.

 

"You have a lot of horses, papa!" Umi said and the father chuckled, "Mhhm, and they are very healthy." He then stopped walking and turned around to watch Umi stop and look up at a gray mare with her eyes sparkling in admiration. The father blinked and smiled at his daughter, he knows that look.

 

"Do you perhaps want to ride Silver Heart?" The father asked and Umi looked up at her father with her widened eyes, "So that's its name?"

 

Her father chuckled, "Her name, yes." He then walked towards her and patted the horse's muzzle, making Silver Heart's ears flicker slightly.

 

"So it is a her!" Umi stated and her father nodded with a smile. "Silver Heart is one sweet horse and she seems to also like you."

 

"Uwa..." Umi then looked back at the mare who then neighed softly, "But why is it named Silver Heart?" She then looked back at her father once again.

 

Her father then went to kneel on his one knee beside her so then he can be at the same level as Umi's height, "Because, Silver Heart is one of the fastest horse we have here. She has the skin of gray, which matches the color of silver and she knows what she has to do inside and outside of the ranch. She was taught to be kind to people and keep her mind cool when facing troubles. And when she is in a race, she still keeps her head cool and her heart burning. It's why she is the fastest and most loved horses around Woodstock."

 

Umi just listened to him intently, she finds it wonderful that even horses are well-trained when it comes to manners.

 

Her father smiled and removes his cowboy hat from his head then places it on Umi's, "Listen here, Umi. You are our heir. This ranch, as well as the mansion and everything we own will be yours in the future. No matter what happens, you will always be our baby girl who will be the future owner and the woman who will further bring these to great success."

 

The blue-haired blinked as she stared deeply into his eyes. The father continued, "Life is like riding a horse. You get to have all but you can only choose one. And once you chose one, it depends on you to how you will treat it. If you treat it kindly then it will treat you the same, and if you treat it badly then it will treat you the same."

 

Umi tilted her head, she couldn't understand what he meant by that. The father then chuckled.

 

"Well, you want to ride her?" The father asked again.

 

"Can I, really?" Umi asked.

 

The father grinned, "Of course!"

 

His voice echoed as the flashback ended.

 

Umi opened her eyes and realized that she was standing in front of the stall where Silver Heart was once in while she was telling Eli about her past. She then softly smiled at the empty stall before facing the blonde, "I want to go to the barn."

 

The blonde then nodded and together, they went out of the stables and headed into the barn.

 

Upon reaching the place, there goes the feeling once again. Umi felt nostalgic as she saw the interior. She then began to roam around and began to hear her own cries as a child. No, it's not a complete cry, more like just a sob...

 

She then closed her eyes.

 

Another flashback then occurred.

 

Sounds of flames could be heard around the whole ranch. There is the little Umi kneeling down while covering her ears with her hands, she has her head bowed down and is letting out uncontrollable sobs. She has small scratches on her arms and legs. And in front of her is her father whose back was facing her and is staring up at the barn.

 

The barn, which was drowning in flames.

 

Her dad kept his hold on a torch, which is still lit with fire. After a few more moments, he then looked over his shoulder to look down at the sobbing blue-haired.

 

"There are good things that should be left behind. In order for us to grow, we should keep going and leave things behind." He said before he walked away.

 

Umi then rose her head up to watch her father leave and then went to look back at burning barn and stables.

 

The crackles of the burning barn and stables echoed as the flashback ended.

 

Umi has her eyes closed tightly; she does not want to remember that again. This ranch has become a part of her and having to see it burn like that when she was a child just created a small trauma within her heart. She does not want to have it happen again. Not ever.

 

The blonde did not know what to feel at that time. She felt sorry for Umi and at the same time, she felt sad that such a thing happened. And to think that it had to be shown to a young Umi.

 

Umi then slowly wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Just remembering those things can send fear down her whole being.

 

Eli's eyes widened when she saw the other's vulnerable state. There is something that has touched her heart, and it created large fondness for the blue-haired. Eli could hear heart beating loudly and rapidly. It is her first time seeing Umi shaking in fear like this and it was such a painful thing to see. The blonde did not even notice that her cheeks were heating up and a red hue can be seen. Without giving much thoughts, her feet dragged her towards the blue-haired and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her to a warm embrace.

 

Umi flinched at the physical contact but she immediately calmed down when she felt that addicting warmth coming from Eli's body. It felt like all the coldness that has been lingering inside her were being washed away until there is nothing left. The warmth that Eli gave is slowly crawling into her heart and her whole being, like a light being lit into the middle of the darkness. The blue-haired then smiled softly, she liked this feeling. She liked this kind of warmth. A perfect place to stay in whenever she feels unsafe or vulnerable. She really felt it... The blonde's arms are able to give her such comfort and protection and it just made Umi to long more for her touch.

 

The blonde then went to place her hands over Umi's as she stared down at her, her face can be easily read that she sympathizes her. If only Umi could see it...

 

"I wanted to, you know..." Umi then spoke and Eli stayed silent to listen. The blue-haired female then continued.

 

"I wanted to. I want to rebuild this again to create new memories. But I just can't because of my father... Whenever I try to rebuild this ranch, I always feel that my father is right behind me, glaring at me and telling me that I shouldn't or else, he won't forgive me."

 

The blonde just listened to her as she held Umi closer to her. She could feel that restriction for freedom and the desire to obtain it. She understands this woman but hers is far different from what she has experienced. She cannot make such conclusions here, especially if she has still yet to know all about Umi. And until she was able to, she will stay silent and give Umi the warmth that she needs.

 

Umi then softened her eyes, "Maybe it is better this way."

 

"It's not." Eli replied and it made Umi's eyes widen a bit and look up at the blonde who was staring back down at her with a gentle and sweet smile. That kind of smile that gives soothes and can make one feel that the blonde can be trusted. Eli then opened her mouth to speak again.

 

"Life is like riding a horse. You get to have all but you can only choose one. And once you chose one, it depends on you to how you will treat it. If you treat it kindly then it will treat you the same, and if you treat it badly then it will treat you the same."

 

Umi stood there and froze, she was surprised that Eli remembered those exact same words even after hearing it only once.

 

"That's what he has told you, right?" Eli's smile then turned into a goofy grin and Umi blushed slightly at that before she gave her a nod.

 

"And besides." Eli halted before patting the blue-haired's head, "Your father may had marked himself around but it is the same to you."

 

Umi stayed silent as she listened. She did not notice that she is getting lost in the blonde's eyes. She was mesmerized.

 

Eli then continued talking, "Look, you own everything now, including this. So there's no need to be afraid of rebuilding this. Besides, I am here! We are here! We are the ones behind you now!"

 

Umi blinked, "Is it really okay for me to do so?"

 

"Of course!" Eli kept her grin.

 

That made Umi's eyes widen and her heart flutters with joy. She remembers just how much she wanted to hear that response from her father back when she was child. And now that she gets to hear the blonde say that, that kind of relieving feeling has come back.

 

Eli continued to stare deeply into Umi's eyes with a soft smile. The blue orbs meeting the sepia ones, "I will always be here with you."

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course."

 

Umi then released one gentle smile, "Well, let's rebuild this."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And here is the fourth chapter! Sorry it is delayed for a week! I was busy processing my papers here for my OJT! Hope you all like it! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	6. 𝐅𝐢𝐯𝐞

Eli's eyes then sparkled, "R-Really?"

Umi then giggled.

"Of course!"

Eli then grinned widely, "That's great! Well let's tell everyone about this in the mansion!"

"We definitely should!" Umi and Eli then pulled themselves apart and Eli grabbed the other's hand, dragging her along out of the barn and back to the mansion.

Umi yelped when she was suddenly pulled but then she giggled as she looked at Eli's back then to her hand which was holding hers. Her eyes softened as she could feel her cheeks heating up.

And as soon as they get back into the mansion and Eli called everyone around.

"Alright everyone! Ms. Umi has a big announcement to make! Call everyone else!" Eli shouted and the people in the vicinity all nodded before they went inside and the other parts of the house to call the others.

Brenda then walked in and blinked when Seth ran towards her, "Brenda! Great timing! Ms. Umi has an announcement!"

"W-Wha-?! Really?" Brenda blinked but she didn't get the chance to ask more because Seth already grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the back garden. Brenda yelped at the sudden pull but she followed anyway.

And as everyone has finally gathered at the back garden, Umi then took a deep breath as she looked at everyone with Eli beside her, "So as you can see, Eli and Seth found an abandoned ranch, which is just only behind us." Umi then stepped aside slightly so then they could see the pathway to the small forest, "And after a discussion with Eli here..." She then looked at the blonde who looked back at her and nodded. Umi and Eli then looked back at their audience before Umi spoke again.

"We decided to rebuild it."

The audience's eyes widened and exchanged glances with each other while whispers could be heard.

"We will have a tour around the ranch later after this so then all of you can see it." Umi added and the audience went to look back at the blue-haired while in silence.

Brenda hummed as she listened, "A ranch huh..."

"I will tell you about it. The ranch back there belonged to my father and when my parents separated, they gave this mansion to me along with the ranch. It was stuck there for years and I was incapable of rebuilding it due to personal reasons. But now that I finally fixed it myself, we will rebuild it so then we can maximize its space." Umi explained.

"So? What do you say guys? You ready to help us?" Eli asked cheerfully.

Brenda looked around and smiled before she spoke loud and clear, "Those who agrees to help, raise your hand!" She then rose her own hand and waited for everyone's decisions. And the workers slowly raised their hands.

"Let's start the rebuilding right away after we had seen it!" Seth stated and everyone cheered loudly in agreement.

Umi and Eli then looked at each other with smiles on their faces before they looked back at everyone with delight.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Eli grinned.

\------------------------------------------------

Sounds of a phone releasing a loud ringtone could be heard inside the living room of Honoka's mansion. The ginger-haired skipped steps towards it and picked up the phone, placing it on her ear, "Hello! Umi! What's with the sudden call in this fine afternoon?"

"I need your help here, Honoka!" Umi replied.

"E-Ehh?! Why? What happened?"

"We are going to rebuild the ranch."

Honoka stopped and her eyes glimmered in delight, knowing that her best friend has finally began to move forward from that kind of fear. And yes, she knows about Umi. All about her. Ever since they were kids, they had always played with each other while telling secrets that nobody can ever expose except the two of them.

"Sure thing! I will gladly help!" Honoka happily replied.

\------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone! Listen up! We came here to rebuild the ranch and not fool around with girls! Learn to have some control of yourselves! Are we clear!?" Brenda shouted as she walked back and forth in front of a group of shemales who were lined up in front of her, like soldiers who were disciplined to stand with respect in front of their commander. Honoka's male workers were already looking around the ranch.

"Yes ma'am!" The shemales replied simultaneously while saluting and Brenda then grinned, "Good! Now I want you guys to help the men back there in measuring the stables, barn and the sheds around here. And after that, report to me! Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The shemales replied.

"Good! Now go!" Brenda ordered and the shemales immediately ran past by the black-haired to go to different parts of the ranch to do what they were told to do.

Brenda then turned around to watch them with a smile.

Eli then walked closer to the tall female and stood beside her while also looking at the shemales who were now taking measurements, "They sure look at you as their general at war."

Brenda laughed, "Well I  **WAS**  a general back in my military days. Lieutenant General to be exact."

"Really now? What kind?"

"The Marines." Brenda answered.

"Lieutenant General Brenda Gragonegger huh? Sounds scary if someone who doesn't know you hears it."

"You bet it is. I got a lot of rookies shaking whenever I talk to them." Brenda chuckled.

"I can tell." Eli chuckled with her.

"Ya know, I was supposed to be a general. If I didn't quit the marines that is."

Eli blinked, "Wow, really? Then why did you quit?"

Brenda then let out a smile and then looked at the blonde.

"Because of Hoka."

"Hoka?" Eli then looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. Brenda nodded happily while her cheeks were having a red hue, "Honoka Kousaka." Brenda clarified.

Eli's eyes blinked then suddenly covers her mouth after a sudden blow of breath escaped her lips. It then followed with a laugh, "I know that but what's with the Hoka nickname?"

Brenda laughed, "You laughed at that, too huh?! Well it is a short name for her! I simply just erased "no" from her name! Because I don't accept those as answers!"

"What a funny way to give someone else a nickname!" Eli then uncovered her mouth and then smiled at her, "But she deeply means a lot to you huh?"

"Of course! She's my life! She saved me before and I'm working under her to repay my debt to her." Brenda answered.

"Debt huh... Soldiers sure are strict in keeping promises and paying debts." Eli commented calmly.

"We were taught that way."

Eli then just nodded and the both of them went to look at the workers who were currently busy in the barn, stables and the large space. Specifically, watching Honoka and Umi who were just standing in front of the barn entrance, chatting with each other.

"So like I was saying, why don't we also participate the horses into a race? Brenda can train them!" Honoka suggested and Umi just giggled, "That's not a bad idea but we need to fix everything around here first."

"And oh, maybe we should also scout for some around this area. Perhaps, there is also a wide space such as these and we can use it for farming!" Honoka added.

"I guess we need to arrange that soon, too huh?"

"Yes it is!"

"So... Honoka, your girl, Brenda is looking strict today towards your other workers huh?"

"You mean the shemales?" Honoka blinked at Umi who raised an eyebrow, "What's a shemale?"

"Shemales are females with a male genital! They can be called as intersexes if you want." Honoka smiled, "But it is easier and more comforting to call them as shemales." The ginger-haired explained and Umi just nodded.

"It does sounds comforting."

"And yes, those girls looked at Brenda as their general. Well, Brenda was a lieutenant general anyway when she was at the marine army."

Umi's eyes widened, "Marine army? Wow, your mansion sure is protected."

The comment made Honoka chuckle, "You bet it is. And I was very thankful that I met her."

"How did you two meet?" Umi then listened to her intently.

"Well, we met at a restaurant and there was this man who tried to attack and steal my things but then Brenda came to rescue me. You didn't know how awful that was. Poor her, she got a wound on her cheek because of a hard punch coming from that crazy man. So, we went to my house and I tended that wound. It went from there." Honoka explained.

"I see..." Umi did not know what to say except that but her eyes were filled with admiration as she listened to this. Stories like these made her feel so excited. It felt like Honoka was reading her a fairytale.

"But of what I find surprising was that Brenda quitted the marines just to work under me." Honoka then smiled as she looked over at the workers.

It surprised the blue-haired. Not all people will quit something just for that. And she finds Brenda laudable for it. Her eyes then softened and smiled, "You sure are lucky."

"I am." Honoka giggled.

\------------------------------------------------

"Is it okay, Umi?!" Eli shouted from above as she tries to hold up the right side of a signboard, which was being placed above the entrance of the barn. The blonde was standing on the top of a double-sided ladder and she looks down at the blue-haired for further instructions.

Umi hummed as she stood a little far from the entrance to have a better look, she then sees that the signboard was not properly aligned and shouted back, "A little more down, Eli!"

The blonde then followed her.

"Okay! Perfect!" Umi said.

Eli then placed a nail and started to hammer the signboard's upper right side. After that, she placed another nail on its middle and started to hammer again, then the lower one. After she finishes, she then climbed down the ladder and went to stand beside Umi, looking up at the signboard.

"The name for the barn sure fits it huh?" Eli chuckled and looked down at the blue-haired.

Umi rolled her eyes, "It's just our duo name."

"Even so. It is still fitting." The blonde and the blue-haired looked away, "R-Right."

Eli then softened her eyes, "You now, Umi..."

"Hmm?" Umi looked up at the blonde.

"I think I have foundmy soulmate here." Eli said.

Umi's eyes widened, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! YuriWriter30 is here and she is back with another chapter! So sorry guys for the inactivity! I had been very busy here in college and couldn't get the time to write! Along with that, I encountered a long author's block. But I am back for good now! The fire to write again is burning once more and is ready to take on challenges! Hope you guys still support and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	7. 𝐒𝐢𝐱

Eli chuckled, "My dreams were telling me something that I had finally met her. Do you know who it is?"

"Who?"

"It's Honoka."

The blue-haired had her mouth opened in surprise; she does not know how to respond to that at all. She is happy, knowing that her assistant and her best friend are meant to be together. But there's one thing that Umi wanted to ask...

"Wait, dreams? You mean the dream phenomenon?"

Eli nodded, "Yes. And when I met her, I felt like she's the girl from my dreams. It had been chasing me all these years and now that I get to meet her, I feel like those dreams already calmed down. Which could only mean one thing. That's her."

Umi then softened her eyes and smiled, "Congratulations to you. And jeez, so you applied here just to find your soulmate?" She chuckled.

Eli rubbed her nape, "Felt ashamed of that. Yes, that's the main reason but I didn't lie about the fact that I want to see more landscapes."

"Sheesh, people sure are ambitious when it comes to finding their significant others."

"Well, you can't blame them." Eli chuckled once again.

Umi chuckled along with her. She wanted to be happy for the both of them since Honoka has also been pushing and telling her around about the phenomenon. At first, she did not believe her but when she finally gets to hear it from Eli, it makes her want to believe in it, too. But there is still something that makes her stop from believing it completely. Moreover, she did want to be happy for the both of them now that they had finally met but...

She felt like there is a large knife stabbing her heart...

"Shall we check the stables?" Eli then suggested and the other looked back at her with a smile, "Sure thing."

They both nodded before they headed straight to the stables, where they could see Brenda and Honoka at the side part of a stable.

Honoka was standing on top of a double-sided ladder while Brenda was just standing on the ground, holding the ladder firmly as a support while looking up at the ginger-haired, who was placing ornaments on the stable's walls; flower ornaments to be exact.

Brenda then raised an eyebrow as she continues watching, "What are those flowers for?"

"Aw come on! Since we are rebuilding this ranch, we should at least say welcome back to it!"

Brenda just smirked, still keeping her eyebrow raised, "Welcome back, ElUm Ranch huh?"

"Yeah, yeah." Honoka giggled and finishes placing the ornaments; she then looked down at the tall black-haired, "Catch me!" She then jumped down from the ladder.

Brenda spread her arms immediately when Honoka spoke those words and successfully caught her as she jumped. It was then followed with laughs coming from the two.

"You two sure are enjoying yourselves as a couple." Eli teased when she and Umi finally got near them.

Brenda and Honoka then blushed furiously and the both of them shot a glare and a pout at the blonde who just laughed, "We are not a couple!"

"Yet!" Eli added.

Umi just giggled, "So how are the stables?"

"Well, they are going great!" Honoka's blush faded and is exchanged with a cheery smile.

"The stables are nearly finished now. We just need to add the horses and some equipment then new paints for the interiors." Brenda answered.

"Aaaaand some finishing touches!" Honoka added.

Umi and Eli then looked at the flower ornaments and the blue-haired raised an eyebrow, "Really? What are they for?"

Honoka pouted, "Aw come on, not you too! Brenda already asked me that!"

"Well it was just hilarious."

"Sarcastically hilarious." Umi eyed Honoka.

"Well, as I have said to Brenda, since we are rebuilding the ranch, we should at least welcome back to it!" Honoka answered.

Eli hummed as she stared at the flower ornaments, "Not bad though."

"Right?!" Honoka looked at Eli with delight and her eyes were sparkling with joy.

Brenda eyed the blonde in disbelief, "Seriously?"

"Well, since the ornaments are already there, let's just let it be." Umi sighed, "Do you perhaps want to go inside the stables with me?"

Honoka and Brenda then nodded and the four of them went inside the stables. They could clearly see that the rebuilt interior was already done minus the new paints for the walls and stalls. The stalls are now clean and the stacks of hays are properly placed to the right corner of the stable.

Umi let out a smile once she gets to see it, her eyes are sparkling with delight as she looked around, finally... After years of being a coward in rebuilding it, she finally gets the chance to. And seeing it again makes her feel giddy about it. It is such a wonderful feeling to see a childhood place being rebuilt into its normal state once again.

Eli also let out a smile as she watched the blue-haired from behind her. Her arms crossed as she leaned her behind against a stall.

Honoka then remembered something and it made her blink and turn to Brenda, "We should get the snacks and drinks now."

"Hmm, you are right about that." Brenda said and she and Honoka then looked at Umi.

"Umi!" Honoka called out and Umi turned around to face them, "Yes?"

"We will just get our snacks!" Honoka said and the blue-haired nodded, "Alright then."

Honoka giggled and then grabbed Brenda's wrist, "Come on, Brendy!" She then dragged her along and out of the stables. Brenda yelped but she just allowed herself to get dragged out.

Eli chuckles before she then stood erectly and walked closer to Umi, "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Eli. And I am very glad that I had come up to the decision of rebuilding this. The ranch will look so wonderful once we finished." Umi then turned to face Eli with a smile.

"I agree with you, and plus, it is such a waste if we'd just leave it like this. Kinda give you the real countryside vibe ain't it?" Eli grinned.

"Yes. And I thank you for ever supporting me into making this decision. You don't know just how much courage I had lost back then ever since my parents left me."

The blonde stayed silent for a moment and focused her gaze at the blue-haired. Just seeing her smile and acting so happily like this makes her heart flutter with joy. That smile and that kind of joyous attitude are helping a lot more into revealing the other side of Umi. It was far different from where they first met. In addition, Eli could see those sparkles in the other's eyes, they were more attractive than the first and the vibe that she once had is fading, it was being replaced with a more light and cheerful one.

The thought made the blonde soften her eyes and Umi just blinked, "Is something wrong?"

The blonde realized that she had been staring and blushed profusely, "A-Ahh, it's nothing! Don't mind me!"

_'I shouldn't be mesmerized like this...'_ She thought.

Umi just raised an eyebrow in curiosity before she walked closer to the blonde and looked up at her, "Eli..."

Eli froze and stood straight, "Y-Yes?"

Umi narrowed her eyes at her, "If there's any problem that you want to discuss then you can always tell me."

Eli blinked and nodded, "S-Sure."

Umi grinned, "Good."

On the other hand, outside of the stables, a certain shemale with shoulder-length, brown and wavy hair with cerulean orbs was taking things out of a large box and were placing them on a nearby table. Those things were just normal equipment for the repainting of the stables. While she was doing so, Seth was watching her with a smile plastered on her face. She was sitting on a bench on the other side of the table.

"So your name is Thea Kray?" Seth asked.

Thea chuckled, "Yep. I'm surprised you knew my name, did Brenda tell you?"

"Yep! I asked her a few days ago! I didn't know that you can be so cute in person!" Seth complimented and Thea just didn't faze from the compliment.

"So where do you live?" Seth asked again.

"Just a few blocks away from here. My house is just simple though." Thea answered.

"Really? I love simplicity!~ So are you single?"

"Yes, I'm single." Thea answered once again, she seems to be used to things like these.

"So what are the things that you enjoy doing?" Seth asked again, she is determined to get to know her more.

"Well, I love reading; I love playing my guitar and compose songs." Thea just answered.

"I see... Can I have your phone number?"

"Sure thing."

"Really? Yaaay!" Seth giggles as she took out her phone and gave it to Thea, who then placed another equipment on the table before taking the phone and typing her number in it. She saved her number before returning the phone back to the other.

Seth giggled and took her phone back then looked at Thea's number in her contacts, "I will make sure to text you."

"Right, right." Thea chuckled.

\------------------------------------------------

After being done with the stables and the barn, Brenda and some of the shemales and males were now focusing on the fences. Brenda is currently on one part of the ranch fence and was fixing it by removing the vines and replacing the old with a new one.

Honoka then grabs a water hose and points its mouth at Brenda when she got near her, "Fire!" she twisted the hose's neck and allowed its water to come out, firing at Brenda.

The tall black-haired yelped and flinched when a streak of water splashed her and soaked her polo shirt and pants. She then shot a glare at Honoka, "Hoka! What the hell?!"

Honoka giggled and stuck out her tongue with her one eye closed, wordlessly teasing her, "Come chase me!" She then ran off as she let go of the hose.

"Come back here!" Brenda laughed as she stopped what she was doing and went to chase Honoka.

"Not gonna happen!" Honoka shouted as she tried to run faster.

Umi and Eli were watching them from a bench near the barn. They then laughed when Brenda started chasing Honoka.

"Come here!" Brenda eventually caught the ginger-haired by embracing her from behind, lifting and twirling her around in the process. Honoka let out a yelp, following with a laugh along with Brenda, "Let me go! You are all soaked!"

"Well, it's your fault in the first place!" Brenda replied.

"Hey newly weds! You can use the barn for  _something_ you know!" Eli teased.

"Aw shut up, Eli!" Brenda responded with a blush.

Honoka was also blushing and will just giggle before she stared at the blonde with a loving smile.

Eli blinked as she saw the smile and blushed slightly before looking away.

Umi blinked and looked at Eli then back at Honoka. She then began to gain ideas. But does she have any choice? Other than accepting the fact that...

Eli and Honoka are seeing each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Guess I am really back on track huh? I will try to update this novel every Sunday! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	8. 𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧

"Alright now go inside your new home now." A female with long, grayish hair and amber eyes said as she guides the cow into the barn while Umi watched from the side of the entrance. After that, the female then went to the blue-haired and gave her a clipboard with the sign paper on it and a pen, "Sign here!" The female said cheerfully.

Umi smiled as she took the clipboard and pen, signing the paper, "Thank you so much for bringing them here."

"Oh no! We should be thanking you that you bought our farm animals!" The female giggled.

"Right, right. It has been a rather long time since I talked to you, Kotori." Umi said and gave the clipboard back to the gray-haired.

Kotori chuckled, "Well, life has become so busy for all of us."

"Right." Umi chuckled along.

"Alright, you chickens. Go to your new home!" A tall female, taller than Kotori, with short black hair and blue eyes said as she placed the last chicken into the chicken shed. She then looked at all the chickens in it for a moment before she went towards Umi and Kotori.

"Alright, you got your chickens all set into their new home!" Chihiro said with a grin.

"Thank you so much, Chihiro." Umi then noticed the engagement rings attached to Chihiro's and Kotori's ring fingers. She blinked and yelped in surprise, "W-Wait, you two are..."

Kotori and Chihiro blinked before looking at each other then back at the blue-haired who finished her sentence:

"You two are married?"

Chihiro and Kotori then blushed profusely and chuckled.

"Not yet. I'm still Kotori Minami! Though I will be Kotori Alvarez soon." Kotori winked and Chihiro just rubbed the back of her head, "Well, we did decide to get married soon since we finally found each other."

Umi's eyes widened, "C-Congratulations for your engagement, you two!"

Chihiro and Kotori then looked at each other lovingly before smiling at each other. The ash-haired looked back at Umi, "We also want to ask you something."

Umi hummed, "What is it?"

"Would you and Eli like to arrange our wedding?" Chihiro asked as she looked at the blue-haired.

Umi chuckles, "Of course! In fact, you don't have to ask me!"

On the other hand, in the barn, a tall female with shoulder-length, red and wavy hair with amethyst eyes was arranging the pitchforks and shovels in a corner of the barn while a female with black hair tied into twin tails and crimson eyes was arranging the hays on the other side.

The redhead then looked over her shoulder and saw the black-haired having a hard time, she then asks, "Do you need a hand, Nico?"

Nico sighed and looked over at the redhead, "No worries, Maki. I'm fine."

Maki blinked and turned her head again to get back to her work, "Okay then."

A tick mark appeared on Nico's head and growled at her, "You could at least look worried for me!"

Maki flinched and stopped working before looking back at her, "Well, you did say that you are doing fine!"

"That doesn't mean I am doing fine!"

"Ugh! You are hard to understand!"

"Oh yeah!? You are hard to convince!"

"Jeez! If you want help so bad then don't be so in-denial about it!"

And the two of them continued to argue.

\------------------------------------------------

Outside of the barn, to the side part, a female with dirty blonde, short and wavy hair with mauve-colored eyes was placing flowerbeds while her companion who is also a female with short, orange hair and chartreuse eyes was helping her with it. The orange-haired then ran towards the other once she finished her own flowerbeds, "Want some help there, Kayo nya?"

"I'm fine, Rin." The female chuckled.

Rin grinned, "Just tell me if you need help alright?"

"Hanayo!! Get in here and get Nico away from me!" Maki shouted from the inside of the barn.

"Looks like the both of them are having fun inside, nya." Rin said and Hanayo giggled nervously.

"I guess so."

"Do you want to check inside after this, nya?" Rin asked the other female.

"Sure thing, Maki and Nico seem to be fighting again."

"Alright then nya!"

And not too far away from the barn, there is a tree located a few meters from the barn and below its trunk are two people. One is a female with long, purple hair tied into two low ponytails, and turquoise eyes. And another one is a tall female with shoulder-length, white hair. The white-haired female was laying her head on the purple-haired's lap, her eyes were closed and her body was relaxing on the small grasses. The purple-haired female was smiling as she stares down at the white-haired while caressing her hair.

"Do you want to get some water, Tanya?" The purple-haired asked.

"We can get some later, Nozomi." Tanya answered.

Nozomi giggled, "Alright then." She then stared at her for a moment, "You know... You're cute."

Tanya sighed and opened her eyes, revealing her golden orbs, "Where did that came from?"

Nozomi kept her smile visible and leaned down to kiss Tanya's forehead, it made the white-haired blink at the contact.

Thea then sooner approached them and as soon as she saw them, she then lifted the right corner of her lips up and crosses her arms, stopping in front of them, "Lunch is ready, Mrs. Bladestorms."

Tanya then Nozomi looked at Thea for a few seconds before looking back at each other, releasing a chuckle. Tanya then sat up.

"We will be there." Tanya said.

Thea nodded and then turned her heels to walk off.

Tanya and Nozomi then stood up and the white-haired looked down at the purple-haired with a smile, she then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Nozomi's lips, which the purple-haired responded by kissing back. And after a couple of seconds, Tanya then pulls back, "Let's have lunch?"

Nozomi nodded, "Sure."

Tanya stood erectly and held Nozomi's hand, which she took it before they headed back to the barn where everyone is. A long table is there and on it are abundant foods. Surrounding the table are Eli, Umi and the rest and the both of them are the only ones missing.

Thea saw them and smirked once again, "My my, did you two kiss back there?" She teased.

The two then blushed and the white-haired shot a death glare at the brown-haired who just laughed at them along with the others.

\------------------------------------------------

Eli and Umi blinked a few more times in surprise as they stared down at a little girl with short white hair and turquoise eyes, who was looking up at them innocently.

The little girl then tilted her head, "Are you Aunt Umi and Uncle Eli?" She asked, making the two flinch a bit.

"U-Uncle?" Eli raised an eyebrow and chuckled before kneeling down in one knee, in front of the girl, "Alright, kiddo, where are your parents?"

The little girl then smiled brightly before she turned over and pointed at Tanya and Nozomi who were walking towards them.

Umi then looked up at the duo with a smile, "Your daughter is beautiful."

Tanya nodded with a smile, "Thank you, she got the beauty from her mother."

"Aww sheesh, what a flatterer you are. We all know that her beauty or handsomeness came from you." Nozomi giggled as she teased.

"What?" Tanya blushed and looked away, "I'm not beautiful nor handsome. In fact, her face shape came from you."

"It might seem so, but she got your hair color. As well as your wits." Nozomi said.

"N-Not exactly!" Tanya shot a glare at Nozomi who just giggled at her as she stared into her eyes.

"Really?" Nozomi raised an eyebrow with a smirk and Tanya sweat-dropped slightly.

"F-Fine... You win." Tanya sighed and Nozomi giggled.

"And besides, when we did it that night, you were too wild that I had to really make my stamina longer!" Nozomi teased and it made everyone flinched.

Umi immediately covered the child's ears and Tanya's blush darkened before glaring at her lover, "S-Shut it, Nozomi! The child can hear you!" The white-haired spoke sharply.

Eli just let out a laughter, "Seriously now?!"

"What? Herlyn will know about it sooner or later once she has come of age." Nozomi grinned at the white-haired.

"She hasn't come of age yet that's for sure!" Tanya replied.

"Jeez, Nozomi! That's shameless!" Umi commented and Nozomi just rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on, I was just telling how it is." Nozomi responded to Umi.

The child tilted her head, "What were you two doing that night that made you do that, mom?" She asked and it made Tanya and Umi gasped.

"H-Hush child! It's something that you shouldn't know about it!" Umi scolded and Herlyn pouted.

"Ehhh!? Why not?!" Herlyn whined.

"Herlyn, you will know that soon! Just not now!" Tanya replied.

"When will be that soon?" Herlyn asked.

"Just soon!" Tanya answered and glared at Nozomi who was looking away while whistling innocently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guys! Hope you liked this new chapter! Votes and comments are always appreciated! Rock on!


	9. 𝐄𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

Finally, after all the hard work that everyone had given off. The ranch is finally rebuilt. The barn and the stables were all cleanly painted and everyone could hear the sounds of the chicken in their chicken shed. The equipment were also properly placed and other necessities for the ranch had been given. Everyone gathered outside of the small forest with Umi standing just in front of the ranch, facing everyone.

Umi then looked around with a smile, "As we all know, I am here to make the announcement about the ranch's state. Because of everyone's hard work that we have finally come to this stage." The blue-haired then stepped aside and extended her arm, pointing her open palm at the whole ranch behind her.

"The ranch is now fully rebuilt!" She shouted with delight and the loud cheers of everyone immediately followed it.

"Why don't we go ahead and roam around?" Brenda suggested and everyone agreed with her.

"Let's do that then!" Thea grinned.

All of them then went towards the ranch and they looked around in awe, admiring the clean and wide space, the barn, the stables, the chicken shed, etc. In addition, there are many crates filled with water balloons a few meters away in front of the barn. Brenda then sooner found the water hose and ran towards it, picking it up and pointing its mouth at everyone.

"Let's all celebrate!!" Brenda shouted loudly as she twisted the hose's neck, shooting the water at everyone else, who suddenly flinched and yelped upon making contact with the water.

"Wha-?! What the fuck, Brenda!?" Tanya growled at the black-haired.

Nozomi just giggled, "My my, we are getting naughty aren't we?"

Thea grinned, "You are challenging me eh?!"

Maki rolled her eyes, "Ugh, kids..."

Rin and Hanayo then looked at each other before smiling.

Nico smirked, "Hooooh, you think you can really splash all that water on me?"

Umi shook her head in disbelief, "Ugh, I can't believe this."

Seth chuckled, "Brenda, you do know what happens if I fight back, right?"

Honoka grinned, "Trying to get revenge from me eh?"

Kotori and Chihiro looked at each other with giggles.

Brenda grinned at them, giving them that challenging vibe coming from her stare, "Why, you guys scared of me?"

"Scared? We'll see about that!" Eli then went to a crate and grabbed a water balloon, throwing it at Brenda, "Take this!"

"What the—GAH!" Brenda yelped when the balloon popped up upon contact with her forehead, allowing the water in it to burst down and soak her.

"Headshot!" Eli grinned.

Brenda shook her head and glared at Eli, "Why you..."

"Water Balloon Fight!" Thea commenced and everyone cheered loudly as they went to the crates, picking up the water balloons and ran away from each other, throwing at each other, including Brenda.

The black-haired dodged some of the balloons but some managed to hit her, she yelped at each hit until she reached the crate and get many water balloons, throwing it back at the others.

Tanya was hiding behind a tree and walked out of it to take a peek but then she yelped when Nozomi hit her head with a water balloon. The white-haired then looked at Nozomi who just smirked and the white-haired blinked, "You woman... You think you can actually do that to me!?" Tanya playfully growled as she also threw back a water balloon at Nozomi who then dodged it with ease.

"Ohh? Am I hearing it, right?" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

"You bet you are." Tanya smirked.

"Incoming!!" Chihiro shouted as she threw a water balloon at Kotori who yelped upon impact and then also threw a water balloon back at the other, "Take this then!"

"Wha—" Chihiro then yelped when Kotori made her comeback. The water balloon hit the black-haired's head, making her stumble back a bit, "Hey! That was too sudden!"

Kotori giggled, "Well, there's more where that came from!"

Chihiro grinned, "Bring it on!"

"Take this, Maki!" Nico shouted as she threw a water balloon at the redhead who dodged it and threw a water balloon back at Nico, "You think you can throw that one on me that easily?!"

"I may not be able to hit you with that." Nico smirked.

"But I can nya!" Rin shouted from behind the redhead who then turned around to face her but it was too late because the orange-haired already threw a water balloon right at her head. Maki yelped upon impact and glared at Rin, "Rin! That's unfair!"

"All is fair today!" Rin grinned and Hanayo, who was standing behind Rin just giggled.

"Jeez! Hanayo, do something!" Maki pouted.

Hanayo then walked up to the redhead and smiled, "Well..." She then hit the water balloon on Maki's head, "No can do, Maki, sorry."

Maki yelped and groaned loudly in disbelief, "I am being triple-teamed?!"

"Alright! Take this, Thea!" Seth shouted as she threw a water balloon at the brown-haired who then dodged it with ease and threw one back at her, "I'll give it back then!"

Seth also dodged it with ease and smirked, "Perks of being taught by Brenda herself!"

Thea's eyes widened, "Wha-? Seriously?!"

Seth grinned, "Of course!"

"It's an honor to play with you like this then!" Thea grinned back.

"Well, we can have more fun if one of us manage to hit one! First one to get hit loses!" Seth said as she ran away while throwing countless of water balloons at Thea who quickly used her fast reflexes to dodge all of them while also throwing countless of water balloons back at Seth, "Challenge accepted then!" Thea replied loudly.

"Annnnnd here!" Honoka threw a water balloon at Brenda who then yelped upon contact and then smirked at her.

"Damn, you throw hard! Here is for you!" Brenda also threw a water balloon at Honoka who also yelped upon impact.

"Hey!"

Brenda then rushes behind a tree to hide and threw another water balloon at her, "Too slow! You gotta react fast if you don't wanna get hit again!" She grinned.

Honoka yelped when the second one hit her again and pouted at Brenda, "Jeez! You are too fast, Brenda! You were a marine soldier so of course you'd be better at aiming and reacting than me!"

"Well, I am teaching you now!" Brenda said.

Eli and Umi were running in parallel while looking at each other seriously and carrying their own water balloons. Eli threw a balloon at Umi who then dodged it by ducking her head before throwing one back at the blonde who also did the same. They began to throw a volley of water balloons at each other while keeping their distances and dodging the balloons at the same time. Some of the balloons hit the both of them and some did not. But eventually, they then let out grins at each other.

All of them are happy... It's like, they were in a world of their own. A world that they could call their own. The ranch became the one thing that kept them all together. A thing that keeps the bond with each other and interactions with one another. It was a pleasant and beautiful sight despite the countless of popped balloons laying on the ground. The sounds of laughter and giggles can be clearly heard even though they were all soaking wet.

The smiles of everyone are very contagious and it feels like all the negative energies were being washed away. And they all know that they won't ever forget this day. Because it is that kind of day where they all gather to have fun. No worries, no doubts, no anxieties... Only smiles and laughter...

Along with that, there is Eli and Umi who looked like they were busy with their own world. The others may have their own but they are still aware of their surroundings. However, for these two... It feels like they were the only ones in the ranch. The two of them looked so happy while still keeping eye contact with each other.

Everyone else then stopped playing and went to stare at the two who continued to throw water balloons at each other while they were hiding. Eli hid behind a crate while Umi also hid behind a crate just a few meters away from the blonde. Then, when time comes right, they would come out of their hiding place while throwing water balloons at each other.

Everyone then exchanged glances to each other before smiling and went to watch them. Honoka, on the other hand, has something else hidden behind her own smile.

A smile filled with pain.

\------------------------------------------------

Few weeks later after that, everyone went back to their busy lives, especially for Umi, Eli and the rest of the people in the mansion. But, of what came out differently is that, the workers seemed to smile more and their once good vibes had doubled.

In the dining room of the mansion, there is Umi, taking her breakfast, and it seemed like her once gloomy vibe has been replaced with a joyful one.

Eli then comes in and raises a hand while greeting her with a smile, "Hey, good morning!"

Umi stopped eating and looked at the blonde, returning the smile, "Good morning, Eli."

Eli then went to the fridge to grab a bottled water then went to sit across the blue-haired, "Got an announcement for ya." Her smile turned into a goofy grin and Umi blinked a few times since that kind of accent reminded her of someone.

"First of all, are you turning into Brenda?" Umi raised an eyebrow and Eli halted before her cheeks heated up in embarrassment, looking away.

"S-Shut it, her accent and vocabularies are just contagious." The blonde replied, earning a chuckle from the blue-haired.

"Knew it, Brenda's accent can be contagious. Even I tend to talk like that before."

Eli's ears perked up upon hearing that and then looked back at Umi with an intrigued expression, "Mind if I can hear it?"

Umi blushed and put down her utensils, "I don't want to. It's embarrassing!" She narrowed her eyes and pouted at the blonde who also pouted back.

"I just want to hear it. Come on now. We are the only ones here." Eli reassured her and Umi just released a short breath before she inhaled deeply while her eyes were closed, "Promise to not tell anyone about it?"

Eli nodded, her pout turning into a smile once again, "I promise."

Umi felt the sincerity and just nodded, "Alright, I will say this just once."

Eli nodded again and focused her eyes on the other.

Umi then cleared her throat and smiled at Eli, "How are ya doin'?"

Eli's eyes widened, Umi's voice fitted perfectly with those kinds of accents. It sounded like a full-pledged cowgirl.

"Whoa, you sounded like a cowgirl when using that accent." Eli complimented and chuckled.

Umi rolled her eyes, "Flatterer."

"I mean it."

"Fine, fine. But anyway, what were you trying to tell me?" Umi then sooner changed the topic.

Eli grinned, "You got a new wedding project."

"Ohh? What are the names of the couple?" Umi asked.

"Chihiro and Kotori."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Hope you guys like this new chapter! I had been working hard to finish the novel so then I can update twice a week!~ Votes and comments are always appreciated! Rock on!


	10. 𝐍𝐢𝐧𝐞

Umi's eyes widened. At finally last, the time has come for her to witness the wedding of one of her close friends in Woodstock. Moreover, she will be the one to arrange the wedding!

"R-Really?!" Umi's eyes sparkled and Eli chuckled.

"Knew it that you'd be excited of this. Yep! In fact, I already let them in and they are currently in the living room. They are waiting for you!"

"Right! Tell them that I will just finish my breakfast and will be right there!" Umi responded with excitement and delight.

"Alright, ma'am. Be sure to not eat your food for too long, and slow down so then you won't get choked. It'll be troublesome if that happens." Eli advised and the blue-haired rolled her eyes.

Eli had been acting like that towards Umi ever since the ranch was rebuilt. However, Umi liked that part of her and the fact that someone is looking out for her makes her feel so special and important.

"Yes, Ms. Eli Ayase. I will slow down in eating." Umi chuckled.

The blonde just nodded and stood up, walking off from the dining room to go to the living room.

Umi watched her leave for a moment until she is out of her sight. After that, she looked down at her plate that still has a small amount of fried rice left. Her eyes softened as she remembered the time when Kotori told her how she and Chihiro met. Up to this day, she still finds it hard to believe that such a thing exists.

The blue-haired sighed, she does not really believe in those. She thought that it is a silly idea that they had met through dreams. And by  _'not believe'_ she meant that she does not believe that such a phenomenon will determine the fate of two people. It's the heart of the person that determines who it wants to be with. In addition, she was taken back by surprise when Kotori and Chihiro fell in love with each other thanks to the phenomenon. But that will not faze her point of views towards it.

Sure, the same thing happened to her back when she was a child. She had dreamed that she was playing with someone. A short girl whose face and hair color was blurry and the only thing she remembers is the place where they met: The Mirage Fields. She got excited because she once believed in  _'young love'_. Aside of that, something else has happened back then...

Those dreams disappeared when she met someone...

And even after reaching 20, she could not get dreams like those again. Up until now.

It made her think that the phenomenon does not exist.

And remembering that past made her think of Eli for some reason. The blue-haired released a short sigh and began to wonder why, of all people, it had to be Eli.

Eli is tall, sure. She is beautiful or handsome. She has that athletic built. She is independent and reliable. Everyone would try to win her heart.

Umi wanted to include herself with those people who want to win her heart but a painful fact is stopping her to do so...

That is Honoka and Eli had been seeing each other. Possibly, they could be dating.

Here comes the pain once again, it feels like being stabbed countless of times through the heart. And it is seriously getting stronger the more Umi thinks about it. To how Eli and Honoka look at each other and how the both of them form a deeper relationship is putting that kind of painful and heavy burden within her heart. But does she has a choice?

Umi shook her head, wiping out those thoughts that will disrupt her meeting with Kotori and Chihiro. She is needed to be there to discuss about their wedding, no excuses. She then finished her meal and put them into the sink. She then goes to the living room, finding Chihiro and Kotori talking to the blonde and it looked like they were having a good conversation.

Umi then put a smile as she walked nearer to them and greeted, "Hello, looks like you two are finally planning to settle down."

The trio stopped talking and looked up at Umi with smiles on their faces.

"Hey!" Eli waved a hand.

Chihiro grinned and also waved a hand, "Good morning! How's it going?"

"Good morning, Umi!" Kotori greeted back with a sweet smile.

The blue-haired nodded and went to sit beside the blonde, "Now, shall we discuss about your wedding?"

Chihiro and Kotori nodded.

"We planned to make the marriage happen 3 weeks from now and we want to ask for your permission to use the Mirage Fields for it." Chihiro said.

Umi smiled happily, "Mhm, permission granted, any themes you would want us to do?"

"Hmm... I love the flower theme! It fits the season when we first met for real!" Kotori said with a giggle.

Umi nodded and then gets a pen and paper. She began listing it down on the paper, "A flower theme or spring theme in Mirage Fields. Since we are nearing the fall season, we should make warm colors such as orange. What do you think Eli?"

The blonde hummed, "Looks okay to me but don't you think we should add something more to it to make it more romantic?"

"What? Like putting red tulips on the arch?" Umi asked.

"Bingo! Orange and red tulips are good combination!" Eli said.

"You are right about that. And maybe we can have the cloth garments be orange and red as well. We should check the Mirage Fields and visualize more."

"I had checked the Mirage Fields earlier and it is really fitting, Umi." Eli chuckled.

"Really now? Then that makes things easier!"

Chihiro and Kotori blinked and looked at each other before looking back at the duo. They then wear soft smiles on their faces before Kotori spoke:

"You know, you two are really fitting together. You two are so in sync!" Kotori complimented, making Eli and Umi blush slightly in embarrassment.

But the blonde let out a soft laugh, "Thanks."

Umi nodded, "We are just doing our best in helping each other. Two heads are better than one they said, right?" She looked at the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah!" The blonde responded.

"Teamwork aside, I am thinking about a more different thought about your relationship. Can you share to us what it is?" Chihiro asked with a smirk.

Umi's blush darkened along with the blonde. The blue-haired then shook her head vigorously and pouted at Chihiro, "Th-That's not it!"

"Awww, you both are blushing! So that means, there is something going on between you two?" Chihiro's eyes sparkled and Kotori just chuckled at her spouse's childishness.

"J-Jeez, I already have Honoka you know!" Eli also pouted at Chihiro who then blinked.

"Ehhh? You and her are dating already?" Chihiro chuckled.

"Well, we started dating after we finished the ranch." Eli said.

Kotori smiled, "Congratulations to the both of you then!"

Eli grinned proudly, "Thanks!"

Umi then cleared her throat, "Well then, shall we continue?"

Chihiro, Kotori and Eli nodded.

"Let's continue." Eli said.

\------------------------------------------------

Chihiro, Kotori, Umi and Eli finally agreed to the final designs for the wedding and they had finally started preparing. A day before the marriage, Eli and Umi were in the Mirage Fields, starting to put magic into it. It was a good day that time and the atmosphere in the fields hasn't changed. Though it has gotten slightly colder.

The leaves and the grasses were turning into light orange in color and the slightly cold wind is carrying and playing with the abundant of leaves, which fell from the trees.

Eli was arranging the wedding flowerbeds, placing them from each sides of the path leading towards the wedding arch that has red and orange tulips as agreed by the two. They also have helpers in preparing the tables and the chairs.

"Is it alright?!" Eli asked as she placed the last flowerbed. She then looked at the blue-haired who was standing in front of the arch, not too far from it. The blue-haired then hummed.

"Move it a little more!" Umi said.

And the blonde did so.

"Alright! Perfect!" Umi said and then went across the blonde, keeping her distance so then she could see the row of the flowerbeds and check the distances of each.

"Now, move it to the right, Eli!" Umi instructed, "Your right!"

Eli then did so.

"Great! That's enough!" Umi smiled happily.

The blonde then stood up and brushed her palms together to shake off the dirt, she then walked towards the blue-haired.

"Thank you for your hard work, Eli." Umi smiled when the blonde finally got near her.

Eli nodded with a smile, "Thank you for your hard work also. Shall we rest by the tree?" She pointed the large tree, which was just behind her and a few meters away from beside the wedding arch.

Umi nodded, "Alright then."

They then went to the large tree and sat under its enormous shade. Leaning their backs against its trunk, they began to commence a light chat. Just chatting about random things.

"You know, the wedding will be grand for the both of them and I am so proud of Kotori that she and Chihiro are finally going to settle down." Umi said and the blonde just stared at her while listening.

Eli smiled and then nodded, "I agree to that."

"Did you know that Kotori and Chihiro met because of the dream phenomenon?" Umi said and the blonde's eyes widened in shock. Intrigued by it, Eli then leaned in slightly to learn more.

"Really?"

"Mhm, when we were children, Kotori would always tell us that she had been having dreams that she was playing with someone else aside of me and Honoka. And as we grew older, Kotori had always been telling us about how she gets so anxious because she was losing those dreams, fearing that she might not meet that person. As we reach our teenage days, she met Chihiro and she began telling us just how wonderful Chihiro is." Umi chuckled and her eyes softened when she remembered those golden days.

Eli blinked, "And then what happened?"

"Well, since Kotori is really excited about meeting her soulmate, she decided to wait for that time to come until she gets to have those dreams again. Chihiro was her admirer that time and most people are already after her. Kotori turned them all down except Chihiro. Why and how you might ask. Because Chihiro had been courting her for years without telling how she really feels about her. And here is Kotori, being all dense." Umi chuckled.

Eli chuckled with her, "That sounded cute."

"It sure is. Chihiro had told us how much she loves Kotori. The both of them love each other. We know about it except them."

"True love never quits." Eli said with a smile.

"I agree to that. And by the time that we are in our 20's. Kotori told us that she is beginning to have those dreams again. To her surprise, it was Chihiro who had been in her dreams. Chihiro's her soulmate and now... here they are... getting married."

Eli nodded and then went to look at the arch. Umi also looked at it with a smile.

The blue-haired then sighed and spoke again, "You know... I had been dreaming to have a wedding like this."

Eli then looked at her and Umi looked back at her, her smile still plastered on her face, "It is every couple and women's dreams to get married here."

The blonde chuckled, "Agreed. But you know that such a thing is possible if we get to follow our dreams."

"The dream phenomenon?" Umi marked and her smile dropped before she looked back at the wedding arch.

"Eli..."

"Hmm?"

"I did say that Kotori and Chihiro found each other through the dream phenomenon. But not all couple who had met because of it gets a happy ending." Umi said.

Eli blinked.

_'What's with the sudden change of mood?'_ Eli wondered. She could feel that Umi was feeling melancholic about the topic. The blonde then softened her eyes as she focuses her stare at the blue-haired.

Umi then continued, "My parents once followed the phenomenon. They made love that night, thinking that they were really meant to be."

The blonde just stared at her as she listened intently.

"When I had reached the age of 9, I found out that my father found another woman because of the phenomenon also."

Eli's eyes widened.  _'Is such a think possible? Having two soulmates?'_ She thought.

Umi then giggled sadly, "But I know it wasn't true that that happened for real. There can only be one soulmate. He probably had fallen in love for real. Then, mom followed her heart also and found her own family. After that, they separated."

The blonde softened her eyes.  _'It must have been hard for her...'_ She thought.

"I may know how the phenomenon actually works though." Umi said and the blonde blinked, intrigued about this. She is interested to know for it might help her also.

"According to scientists, this phenomenon was called SoulDream Phenomenon. It basically tells you about how your compatible partner looks like through dreams. Depending on how you feel towards the person, your soulmate could change and the one from your dreams can disappear, replacing it with the person you have feelings for. Hard to believe but it's how it is and people tend to take it too seriously."

Eli nodded; she is guilty about it since she is also one of those people who took it too seriously. But she could not blame Umi on this one. It is her own point of view and she should not judge about it. Umi may have met that person but then she could not feel the love for that person. As a result, that person disappeared and until she found the one who she gained feelings for, she will not be able to find her soulmate soon.

Umi then smiled,"Just because you have met your soulmate doesn't mean that you two were really meant to be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guys! New chapter is up! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	11. 𝐓𝐞𝐧

Eli's eyes slowly widened, she was stunned to what she said. Umi has a point.

And because of that, something from within her heart has changed. The beat? The feelings? She does not know. But one thing's for sure... Hearing that from the blue-haired did change something from within her.

Umi then giggled, "Shall we finish up? We still have a lot to do and we need to have lunch you know? It'll be bad for all of us to work with an empty stomach."

Eli unconsciously nodded and then the blue-haired stood up, walking away to go back to work. The blonde then just watched her for a moment. Her mind began to be jumbled as she began to rethink every decision that she had made ever since she came here. Her eyes glimmered sadly and released a short sigh. She then looked down at the ground.

Of what Umi just said created a large impact on her. She was too dumb to realize that following the SoulDream Phenomenon could lead to such circumstances. Sure she could meet that person. In fact, she had met Honoka, whom she thought was her soulmate. Of course, Eli loves Honoka. However...

What if it was not Honoka? What if it wasn't her all along and all she dreamt was a person who is still out there, waiting for her? She will not know what to do if that happens. Her mind is now making a mess. Ever since she met Honoka and Umi, her dreams began to quiet down like it finally found what it was looking for. She felt stronger feelings for Honoka so she concluded it that it was her all along. And then there's Umi...

Eli sighed again and placed a hand on her left chest where her heart is, "So I still need to follow my heart huh?" She muttered under her breath.

_'If such a thing actually happens... Then what should I do? Umi... Tell me...'_ Her mind asked.

The blonde's eyes widened. Of all people, why did she want to ask Umi about it? Why not Honoka?

Umi, on the other hand, then noticed that Eli was not following her and then turned her heels to look over at the blonde who was still deep in her thoughts. The blue-haired tilted her head innocently and blinked in curiosity before calling Eli out, "Eli!!"

The blonde flinched a bit as she came back to reality, she then rose her head up and looked at the blue-haired who was staring at her. Eli blinked and then smiled before she stood up and walked over towards the other female.

_'It is too soon to think about this. I should focus on the wedding for now. This is more important.'_ Eli thought and finally reached the blue-haired. The two of them then went back to work.

Without Eli knowing, that such a quotation could entirely change everything.

\------------------------------------------------

It is finally the wedding of Chihiro and Kotori, everyone was there in the Mirage Fields to witness it. Umi and Eli were at the sides of the audience since they are one of the officials. The ceremony has been going on for a while until that time came...

"You may now kiss the bride!" The vow master announced and Chihiro gently removed the wedding veil, moving it over Kotori's head. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes like they were the only ones around. Chihiro took a deep breath before she leaned forward, her eyes closing in the process. Kotori did the same. Until their lips touched softly, earning loud cheers and claps coming from everyone else.

After that, the couple pulled their faces away to look at them with bright smiles on their faces. They then walked along the carpeted pathway and reached the end of it. Umi and Eli were smiling brightly as they just clapped.

"Alright! Let's determine who will be the next one to get married later!" Kotori said.

Chihiro chuckled, "Make sure to aim it at Umi okay?"

Kotori giggled as she looked at her, "Of course!"

Umi heard that and it made her blush, "Why me!?"

"Yeah! Why her?! I want to be the next one to get married!" Honoka said.

Brenda grinned, "Best of luck, Hoka!"

"Hey! You think I will lose to you though?" Seth said and Thea just chuckled nervously.

"No, I will be the one who will get the bouquet later!" Nico said and Maki just sighed.

"Nya! Good luck, Nico!" Rin said enthusiastically, "But I want Kayo-chin to be the next one to get married nya!"

Hanayo blushed at this and chuckled, "I will do my best, Rin!"

Tanya just rolled her eyes, "Kids..."

Nozomi giggled, "Well, they are still young."

Eli just grinned, "Well, I am excited to see who will be the next lucky girl!"

"I will be the lucky girl!" Honoka said and winked at Eli.

"No, I'm the lucky one!" Nico said.

"No, I am!" Seth argued.

Kotori and Chihiro just giggled.

The people around them then laughed at their antics.

Umi just shook her head while she has her palm placed her forehead with her eyes closed, "These people..."

After that, they went to commence the reception and they began to eat their lunches. The guests were all gathered on the tables and some were at the buffet table to get some food. Eli, on the other hand, was sitting under the large tree's shade, watching everyone silently with her serious expression.

"So when's the honeymoon?" Thea asked with a smirk and Chihiro blushed.

"Th-Thea!" Chihiro said.

Kotori giggled, "Well, we are going to Paris by next week and stay there for a couple of days."

Thea's smirk then turned into a grin, "Paris! Great choice!"

"But you are also a great choice to me." Seth flirtatiously said as she walked and stood beside Thea who then yelped and looked over at her, "Sheesh, Seth, do you always have to flirt around like that? We are in public you know!"

Seth giggled, "Aw come on, they know how much I like you! No, more like love you!"

Thea blushed, "W-Wha-?!"

Seth's eyes then sparkled, "Got you!"

"S-SETH!!" Thea shouted and Seth just laughed at her reaction.

"They sure get along huh?" Tanya asked Nozomi, who just nodded at her, "I actually like them both to get a long a little more." The purple-haired replied.

"Well, anything could happen right?" Tanya smiled down at her wife who looked up at her, returning the smile, "Of course, just like to what happened to the both of us."

Tanya nodded.

"Mama! Papa!" Herlyn called out as she ran towards them. The two then looked at their daughter.

"What's wrong?" Tanya asked.

Herlyn grinned, "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Of course, Herlyn. You don't have to ask." Nozomi delightfully answered and Herlyn's eyes sparkled.

"Really?!"

"You heard your mother." Tanya chuckled.

"Yay!!" Herlyn threw her hands up in the air happily.

"Sheesh, Herlyn is such a cutie nya!" Rin grinned as she watched them from a table. Across her is Hanayo who keeps eating, "I agree, Rin."

"Should we also get a kid, Kayo-chin?" Rin grinned and Hanayo almost choked her food. Hanayo then grabbed the glass of water and drank it up. After that, Hanayo placed the glass and took a deep breath, "That's too sudden, Rin!"

Rin laughed, "I was just kidding, sheesh! I really love your reaction nya!"

"Right, you really love how Hanayo chokes on her food every time you say something ridiculous." Maki said and Nico just laughed.

"Hey! I was just being honest!" Rin argued.

"Well, too honest that it made Hanayo choke on her food." Nico said.

"You two are mean!" Rin pouted.

Brenda and Honoka were on another table, eating their lunch. Brenda already finished hers, as well as Honoka. The black-haired was watching the four with a soft smile, "Those four sure get along a lot huh?"

Honoka blinked and looked at the said four, she then giggled, "You bet."

"I wanna know their story." Brenda looked at Honoka, who looked back at her, "Hoooh? It is a long story but to make things short, Hanayo and Maki are good friends and same goes to Nico and Rin. Then one day, Rin liked Hanayo and was too shy to tell her how she feels about her so she asked Maki for help. And so Maki did, eventually meeting Nico and the two of them slowly fell in love. Now, with the help of Nico and Maki, Rin was able to tell her feelings for Hanayo and it was sweetly returned. Now, the four them are really close up until now." Honoka explained.

"That's interesting, I want to hear the full story later if that's okay for you, Hoka." Brenda grinned and Honoka smiled happily.

"Of course!"

Brenda smiled, "You know, you are beautiful when you smile like that."

Honoka then blushed, "W-Where did that come from?! Jeez!"

Brenda let out a chuckle, "I was just telling the truth!"

"Right! Anyway, do you perhaps want seconds? I am ready to have seconds! The bread is delicious!" Honoka suggested and Brenda just nodded.

"Sure! I'll have some seconds!"

"Yaay!" Honoka stood up and picked up her and Brenda's plates then went to the buffet table to get some more food.

Brenda watched her for a moment before noticing the blonde, who was in deep thought at at the tree. She blinked and sighed before she stood up and walked towards Eli, greeting her, "Yo, Eli."

The blonde flinched and looked up at the tall black-haired with a smile, "Ahh, Brenda! Is there something wrong?"

Brenda raised an eyebrow, "I should be asking that question instead and I know that kind of face." She then sat beside the blonde, keeping her gaze at her.

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked.

"It's nothing." Eli chuckled, pretending that she is fine.

Brenda eyed her sharply but with a smile, "I repeat, I know that kind of face. You can't fool me with it."

"And I repeat, it's fine." Eli said.

"I don't think that kind of face tells me that you are alright. Spit it out."

"Jeez, you are so stubborn." Eli rolled her eyes.

"I am." Brenda grinned, "Now tell me."

Eli then stared at Brenda for a moment before she looked at everyone, "Just... something came up the day before the actual wedding."

"Why? Did you and Umi have a fight?" Brenda's eyes softened.

"N-No! Well, just that, we discussed about the phenomenon yesterday. It got me so silent and think deeply like this that's all."

"The phenomenon? You mean the SoulDream Phenomenon?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah..."

"I see..." Brenda replied, "Go on."

"Well, Umi said that the phenomenon basically tells about your compatible partner through dreams and that it can be replaced once you don't feel anything special towards that person. I'm not saying that I don't feel anything towards Honoka but I was just worried..."

"That Honoka might not be the right one for you?" Brenda asked and Eli went silent before nodding.

"Yeah... I'm scared that a day will come wherein I will accidentally hurt Honoka because of that. I don't want to hurt her."

Brenda just listened to her intently, allowing the blonde to continue.

"Honoka is a fine woman. She loves me with all of her heart and so am I. But after hearing what Umi said to me yesterday aside of that, it got me thinking too much."

Brenda's face looked stoic. But deep inside, she felt like her chest was being crushed by a large hammer after hearing that Honoka loves the blonde and vice versa. But she has to remain unaffected on this one to avoid conflicts.

"What did she say?" Brenda asked, trying to stay interested to cover up the pain.

"Just because you have met your soulmate doesn't mean that you two were really meant to be together." Eli repeated exactly what Umi said the other day.

And that made Brenda nod in agreement. On her side, she does not solely rely on the phenomenon but rather, she follows her heart. It led her to meeting Honoka that time and she was thankful that it happened. There are a lot of things that happened way back then before Eli arrived into their lives.

"I agree to what Umi said though." Brenda said.

"Really? Then could you tell me what love is?" Eli asked and looked at the black-haired who still kept her gaze at her.

Brenda smiled and answered, "Love is like a battlefield. You fight for someone or something even if it means sacrificing your life."

"Sacrificing your life huh..." Eli said and her eyes softened. Can she do that to Honoka? Well, she can try. However, why is it that of what Brenda just said reminded her own obligation for Umi? That Eli wanted to protect the blue-haired instead.

"Say... Brenda, have you met your soulmate?" Eli asked again.

Brenda blinked, "Maybe."

"Maybe? How?"

Brenda then looked at everyone else, mainly focusing her eyes on Honoka who was busy picking food, "Whether I want to meet my soulmate or not depends on me."

"Why is that?" Eli blinked and raised an eyebrow as she eyed her.

"Because love never chooses. You still have to follow your heart when it comes to love."

The blonde just stayed silent as she listened.

Brenda then continued, "Once you fall in love, things like soulmates won't matter."

Eli's eyes then widened.

"You know what's best?" Brenda looked at the blonde with a smile, "Follow your heart and let it take you to the right one." The black-haired then pats the blonde's shoulder before standing up and walking back towards her table.

The blonde then watched her leave before her eyes went to search for Umi, eventually finding her eating on a table along with the other guests. The blonde then focuses her stare at her.

_'Follow my heart huh...'_ Eli then smiled slightly as she stared at the blue-haired. She don't know why but she feels so alive whenever she sees her. She could feel her heart beating rapidly for the other to the point that she had to place her hand over her left chest, trying to feel her heart beat.

The blonde sighed and placed her hand down, "Jeez..."

Honoka then went back to Brenda and placed the plates down, she then looked around to find Eli and eventually saw her sitting beside the tree, her smile brightens and cheerfully runs up to her but then she noticed that the blonde was looking at something. She then stopped for a bit and then looked over her shoulder, seeing that it was Umi. Honoka raised an eyebrow.

_'Why is she looking at Umi?'_ She wondered and she could feel her heart breaking apart. But she must not gain ideas, maybe Eli was smiling because the view is beautiful. It is probably that. Honoka then decided to shrug it off and then looked up at the blonde again, running again towards her happily, "Eli!!" She called out.

The blonde flinched and then saw Honoka running up to her. The blonde smiled and then stood up, spreading her arms in the process, "Hey!"

Honoka then launched herself and landed in Eli's arms, "What were you doing here?! You should eat with us!"

Eli yelped at the impact and stumbled back a bit but immediately regained her balance, she then looked down at Honoka with a smile, "Ahh, I decided to eat later."

"Jeez! You'd die of starvation if you actually did that! The party won't end until midnight!" Honoka said with a laugh.

Eli chuckled, "Right, right!"

"So what's wrong? You were spacing out earlier!" Honoka then sooner asked.

Eli just smiled at her, "Just stress."

"Ohh, I understand. Having to arrange a wedding design is really nerve-wrecking." Honoka grinned.

Eli nodded.

"But you have to take a break sometime! Jeez! Don't make me worried about you!" Honoka then pouted, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Don't worry, I will take a break." The blonde answered.

"Now come on! Let's go back to everyone!" Honoka then dragged Eli towards her and Brenda's table, "I'll get you food!"

Eli yelped, "R-Right! I'm coming!" But as she followed Honoka back to where everyone is, her mind began to take her to something deep again.

Of what Brenda said also made sense and she cannot blame that. She wanted to deny it but it totally makes sense. Basing her fate onto the phenomenon is entirely ridiculous. Sure, she did follow it completely and met Honoka but isn't she being unfair? She chose someone because the phenomenon said so. She did not even give her heart a chance to think about it.

Moreover, she is confused whether she should just leave as it is or do something about it. She doesn't want to hurt anyone especially Honoka. The blonde then looked at Honoka who kept dragging her towards their table.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_ Her heart wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heey guys! New chapter is out! Hope you guys liked it! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	12. 𝐄𝐥𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧

A week later, after the wedding, they returned to their normal lives. Chihiro and Kotori already had gone to Paris for their honeymoon. Umi and Eli, on the other hand, were taking a break from another stressful yet successful wedding arrangement. Their workers continued their daily routines and works while the two of them were in the ranch. Some of the workers are there to take care of the farm animals and the horses while cleaning up the barn and such.

"Horses are good companions in alternative of a car. If you want fresh air then use the horse but be sure to keep the stables clean and better check its condition for any signs of injury or illness. You also need to check the hays and better not feed the freshly baled ones, and alternatively, you need good grasses to feed your horses. Be sure to give them fresh water that are not too cold." Eli's voice can be heard inside the stables, she was teaching Umi how to take care of a horse.

Umi just stared at the blonde intently, her eyes were shining in admiration while listening to her. One can never know if she is daydreaming or not. And one will not be able to resist the cuteness of her face right now.

Eli continued to explain and then turned to her with a smile after a few more minutes later, "So that's about all of it. If you have questions, you ca—" Eli did not finish her sentence when she noticed Umi's eyes and expression. The blonde blinked and found herself lost in Umi's sepia orbs for they are filled with life. The blonde then just unconsciously stared at the blue-haired's face, mainly focusing on her eyes then to her lips.

The both of them became quiet for a moment, their eyes meeting each other while they are glimmering; it added that kind of romantic atmosphere around them again. The sun's bright rays hit Umi's back, reflecting the light around like it is some sort of an aura. This added the soothing sensation to the whole spirit.

Eli mentally slapped herself and realized what she was doing, she then shook her head vigorously and smiled at the blue-haired, "So, is there anything on my face?" She asked with a gentle tone in her voice. It made Umi blush and shook her head as well before replying, "S-Sorry! I was too focused on something that it made you think I was staring at you!"

Of course it is just a lie; a white lie. Umi does not want to say it directly to the blonde and she cannot say those thoughts anyway for various reasons. One, Eli is already taken by her best friend. Two, she does not want the both of them to get awkward. And three, she just does not want Eli to stay away from her if she gets to find out about her feelings. Umi does not want that to happen. She will be heart-broken if that happened.

And she has no options but to just check on Eli from afar. It hurts to see that Eli and Honoka are being so sweet to each other but does she has a choice? She has to be happy for her best friend and her assistant and there's no need to be hurt like that but why is it that her heart says otherwise? She does not know but she just hopes she gets to find it out real soon.

The blonde smiled, that kind of smile that Umi has always wanted to see all the time, "Alright then. Just tell me if you have something to ask."

The blue-haired blushed slightly and nodded, "Alright."

 _'Why, Eli? I shouldn't feel this way towards you...'_ the blue-haired thought sadly.

The blonde softened her eyes and is about to speak but then Seth entered the stables and walked towards them, "Ms. Sonoda." Seth said and the two turned their heads to look at the black-haired.

"What is it, Seth?" Umi asked and the other gave a small, white envelope, "It's for you."

Umi blinked, "Must be from Chihiro and Kotori." She then took the envelope.

Seth then bowed with a smile, "I shall go back to my work now." She then turned her heels to walk away.

The blue-haired then looked at the blonde who looked back at her before they turned down to the letter. Umi then gently opened the envelope and took out a paper from it, unfolding it and reading its contents. After a few more minutes, her eyes widened.

The blonde blinked, "What is it?"

"This letter... It came from my father..."

Eli narrowed her eyes, she actually has disliked the other's father because of what he had done to her way back then., "What did he say?"

"Well..." Umi then looked at the blonde with her worried eyes, "He said he was surprised that I rebuilt the ranch."

"And then?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"And that, he was congratulating me that I get to rebuilt it."

Eli mentally sighed in relief. She will totally do something if ever that father will have to say anything bad about Umi. The obligation to protect her is still there despite of being together with Honoka. And the blonde does not know why.

"I guess that is great to hear." Eli then let out a smile.

But Umi just kept silent about it and let out a sigh, which made the blonde blink in curiosity, "Hmm?" The blonde hummed as she focused her eyes at the other, "What's wrong?"

"The letter looked sarcastic that's all. I know it is a little bad since he is still my father but I just couldn't feel any sincerity from this letter. I know that he will never forgive me if I ever rebuilt this ranch."

Eli just listened intently, there has been weighing on her mind ever since she found out about Umi's father, from how they had formed a bond up to how they had come to bad terms. However, she also has to put those aside and figure things out later, she wants to put Umi first before those things. Umi's emotional state comes first before resolving the past.

"May I read the letter, Umi?" Eli asked as she laid out her open palm and the blue-haired looked at it before looking up at the blonde with a smile, "Okay then." The blue-haired then gave the letter to her and Eli went to scan it, her eyebrows furrowing in the process, creating a crease on her forehead.

Umi's right, it does looked sarcastic:

**_Dear Umi Sonoda,_ **

**_I just want to write this letter to check up to how you are doing but then I also get to hear that you had finally rebuilt the ranch. Our ranch that is. And I am surprised that you got the guts into putting it back to normal. Hope you get to have new memories along with your friends and new family there, and with your spouse (If you already have one.). Congratulations in putting yourself right back on the track, Umi. I am very proud of you as a father._ **

**_Sincerely Yours,  
_** ****_Your dad._ ** **

The blonde narrowed her eyes and let out a deep breath, recomposing herself and trying to not go find her father and smack this letter on his head, "You're right. Just reading his congratulations made me think that he is just trying to provoke you."

Umi sighed, "He has never said those words to me you know. He rarely says congratulations to me ever since I was a kid. And if he did then it was his sarcastic remark that I did something wrong. I could easily notice what that mistake could be. And to be honest, I felt glad that he is not here anymore, or else, I will face a lot of scolding."

"Does he scolds you the bad way?"

"Worst." Umi then looked down, "Whenever he gets mad like that, he tends to say so many awful things to me and my mom. Like calling us prostitutes."

Eli's eyes widened and put her hands on her sides, balling her hands into fists and gripping the letter tightly in the process. No one... No one should call a woman like that.

No one dares to call Umi like that.

The blonde took a deep breath, she should not let loose right here, she then eyed the blue-haired, "How did you and him get into such bad terms?"

Umi then softened her eyes and looked away, "Long story..." And after that, she just went silent, trying to avoid the topic. The blue-haired does not want to talk about it for now. Not in this place. Moreover, she only wants one thing: Eli's embrace.

The blonde then softened her eyes, she understands and she will not force her about it. Without hesitation, the blonde went near the other and wrapped her arms around Umi's waist, pulling her into a tight and warm hug.

Umi then smiled, it is what she had wanted. It is what she had always wanted. Eli's warmth never failed to satisfy her and it absolutely washes all the coldness in her body away. Not only that, but it could send those tingles inside her whole being, in which it can easily make her knees weak but she tried to make her legs stand steadily.

The blonde then closed her eyes and stayed still. Umi's warmth is far different from Honoka's. It felt perfect for her. And Umi's small frame perfectly matched her own height. It's like they are really meant to be perfect. Everything felt completely right when she had embraced the blue-haired.

"Everything will be okay, Umi." Eli stated with a soft tone in her voice and that made Umi soften her eyes and eventually closing them, slowly wrapping her arms around Eli's waist and pulling her close, "Thank you, Eli..."

Umi finally gets to sniff Eli's aromatic cologne and it is more than enough to arouse her. She blushed slightly at that fact and she could not deny it. To cover up the arousal, she just buried her face on Eli's chest. She felt that immense heat just entered into her body and it just made her heart beat faster and louder. There is one more thing that she finds weird and that is the intense feeling down there. Her blush deepened and wanted to bump her thighs against Eli's but she couldn't and she must control herself. However, despite that, she still wanted to do it. She had to admit.

She wants Eli and she is madly in love with her.

The blonde softly caressed Umi's back and her face revealed a warm smile. A smile that seems to only show when Umi is around. She does not know why but every time she is with the blue-haired, she felt like she is on cloud nine and just by embracing her, she could feel her heart palpitating with joy and pure love. The blonde felt that she does not want to let this girl go. But of course, she could not admit that feeling for the blue-haired. She doesn't want to hurt Honoka or Brenda will kill her. And she doesn't want to make Umi feel awkward towards her. And just by thinking about it saddens her.

They then just stayed like that for a while. And to how long they had been embracing each other, they don't know...

\------------------------------------------------

"So, as I was saying yesterday, we should buy a new carpet! Our carpet was ruined thanks to Brenda's so-called 'cleaning the house' routine! I know a good place for that!" Honoka's cheerful voice could be heard in the air as she and Eli were strolling around the city streets where there are different stores side by side.

Eli was walking beside the ginger-head and had been staying silent. Honoka noticed that and pouted while turning her head to look at her, "Eliiiii!" She called out and raised a finger to poke her cheek.

The blonde blinked and finally came back to reality, she then looked down at Honoka and smiled, "Sorry, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Something? What could be that something huh?" Honoka kept her pout.

"Well, about Umi and her dad. And I want to ask you about them."

Honoka's pout faded out and blinked, "What about them and why?"

Eli then placed a hand on her nape and rubbed it, "Well, we received a letter from Umi's father yesterday and Umi said that the letter looked sarcastic."

Honoka then stared and hummed, "I see..."

Eli then stared back, "So did something happened between them? I find it really weird that the two of them were once having a good father and daughter bond but now... It looked like the bond had been broken for years now."

"Well, something did happen way back then, Eli." Honoka smiled sadly and let out a sigh, "It was worst for Umi. And good thing that it had been buried into the deepest ground forever... Or so we thought..."

The blonde's ears perked up and the two of them stopped walking. Eli then looked around, "Alright, let's not talk about it here. Let's go to the park?"

"Sure thing." Honoka just giggled.

Eli nodded and then led the way to go to the park with the ginger-head, they then looked for a bench to sit and once they had found it and sat, the blonde then focused her eyes on her lover once again, "Now Honoka..."

Honoka also kept her gaze at the blonde, ready to open up the topic.

"Tell me everything." Eli said as she put on her serious face expression and those fierce-looking eyes are back.

Honoka narrowed her eyes. She knows those eyes and she knows that not telling everything will only make Eli more stubborn than she already is. She had already been like that while maintaining her sweetness and kindness. But of course, if someone made Eli reach the peak of her patience, all hell will break loose.

"Promise me to not tell Umi about it? She really doesn't like sharing her past." Honoka said and the blonde nodded.

"I promise."

"And promise to let Umi open it up and pretend that you don't know?" Honoka asked again and Eli nodded.

"I will."

"Alright." Honoka then smiled, she deeply knows that Eli is not the type to break promises. Not ever, "I will now tell you about Umi's past then."

Eli then gulped for a bit and focused her eyes on the ginger-head.

"It is a long story though but please bare with me..." Honoka giggled and the blonde nodded.

"So here goes, let's start with how they had used to have a good bond." Honoka sooner began to initiate the conversation.

"You see, Eli. The two of them had been a good team and had always been working hard together in the ranch. That ranch became their second home and they always ride horses. Umi's dad even gave Umi her own horse, namely Silver Heart."

Eli just kept silent as she listened intently.

"But then, something happened that made Umi's dad's behavior change. Long story short, the reason why is because Umi's dad thought that she betrayed him by keeping one secret. Only one." Honoka said while raising her index finger up on her chest level.

The blonde nodded, intrigued about that secret. Secrets may always reveal themselves in due time but Umi should have a good reason why.

Honoka then smiled and sighed, "You know Eli... Umi experienced being told terrible things by her father. Making Umi have trust issues and anxiety towards people. Because at first, they would act so close with her but then after some time, they would change how they treat her. Which was why I asked you before, when you first came into our lives if you were reliable."

Eli nodded, her eyes softening as well as her heart. She felt sorry for the blue-haired that she had to go through all those humiliations.

"After that secret had been revealed, Umi's father began to change to how he treats Umi and her mother. He suddenly became a perfectionist and will scold Umi in every single mistake that she does. Not only that, but her father became cruel towards their past workers."

Eli nodded.  _'No wonder she was too strict when I first met her. And it was no wonder why Seth said that those workers had retired.'_ She thought.

"My dad and hers were in good terms wayyy back then but since that kind of thing happened, my dad cut ties with hers. In terms of businesses and friendship. Fearing that his sudden change will also influence me." Honoka chuckled, "He even told me to not go near Umi's house to play."

"But I suggested to dad that Umi should come to our house instead and he agreed in the end. I fought for her until the end." Honoka said.

"Mhmm..." Eli nodded.

"But when Umi's parents separated and she became the owner of the lands, my dad retrieved her ties with the businesses and we helped her out." Honoka stated.

"I see... I'm glad." Eli smiled softly.

But of what I find it weird is that Umi's dad will send a letter to her all of the sudden. I do wonder what could be the reason behind it though." Honoka added and the blonde blinked, "Really now?"

Honoka nodded, "Umi's dad never sends letters to her, let alone having the letter includes checking up on her since he didn't care about her anymore."

Eli narrowed her eyes, "That's too cruel. He disowned her?"

"You could say that." Honoka said, "And I had been looking out for her ever since we were kids. She looked like a little sister to me." She giggled.

Eli's eyes immediately softened, "I see..."

"But speaking aside, we'd best be cautious about our surroundings. There's no telling what her dad might do. He still has a lot of money despite the separation."

"You are right about that." Eli replied.

Honoka smiled and caressed Eli's cheek, "I don't want you to be in danger... And we'd best keep an eye for Umi's safety, too."

The blonde released a light chuckle before she leaned down to plant a kiss on Honoka's lips, "I can take care of myself. You should be the one who needs to be careful. You're Umi's best friend, there's no way that he will not try to do something to you."

Honoka giggled and responded to the kiss by returning it, "I have Brenda so no worries."

"She'd better do a good job as your bodyguard too. When I am not around, she should keep an eye on you." Eli pouted.

"No worries! I'll be fine!" Honoka grinned.

"Then that's good. I don't want you to be in danger, too."

"Right, right. I know that, honey."

Eli then let out a smile, "Do you want to eat lunch somewhere? I'll treat you!"

"Really?! Sure! I am starving!" Honoka cheerfully replied.

The blonde nodded with a smile before she stood up, "Shall we buy a new carpet after eating?"

"Yep! So then we won't need to come back and forth!" Honoka giggled.

"I agree with you." Eli grinned.

Honoka then stood up and clung onto the blonde's arm, pulling her arm close to her chest, it made Eli blush slightly before letting out a light chuckle, "Jeez, you are getting clingy huh?"

"Well of course! I love you!" Honoka replied happily.

"Right, right. I love you too. Now, come on." Eli stated before the two of them started walking out of the park and went out to the city streets again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeyyy guys! Here is the new chapter for you! Supposed to be that this should be published yesterday but it was fiesta here so I had to accommodate and celebrate with my family! And also I was busy so soo sooorryyy guys! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	13. 𝐓𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐯𝐞

Few days later...

Umi was in the living room, writing papers as usual for the next project with Eli. She was too focused and didn't notice that Eli just left. Her sepia eyes were narrowing and her eyebrows furrowed, creating a crease on her forehead as she observed what she was doing. A new wedding design. She then sighed in dissatisfaction before she placed a hand on her forehead, rubbing it like she is having a headache.

After a few more minutes, Seth comes in while carrying a cup of tea then places it down beside Umi's papers, "You sure do look busy. Too busy if you'd ask me." Seth chuckled, not like she is not used to this but she just felt a different vibe around Umi.

"Well, the design is difficult to create without Eli around." Umi replied.

"Well, you are right about that. Eli gave a lot of enhancements with the past projects."

"Yeah... So speaking of her, where is she? Could you call her? I really need help here." Umi then looked up at the black-haired who then blinked.

"Oh, unfortunately, Eli left to go back to Healdsburg to get something." Seth answered.

Umi's eyes widened in surprise, "Eli didn't tell me that she will head back home."

Seth chuckled, "No worries! She will just be gone for a day! She even told me to say sorry to you for her!"

Umi pouted and then looked down at the paperwork, she felt anxious again and a lot of doubts began to fill every spaces in her mind. Eli should have told her about her day off so then she won't have to feel this way. What could be the reason why she left today? Emergency? Or something else... That something else feared her and she immediately began to feel unsafe.

The blue-haired let out a sigh and her face saddened, she is not used to this. Her parents may had left her but this is too different. Eli left without a word. Not only that, but Eli had become a big part of her in that special place of her heart. And just hearing such news makes her to go there and take the blonde back here. Is she getting too possessive? Maybe she is, but she just couldn't help but think that way.

Umi then let out a sigh.

Seth blinks and releases a soft chuckle, "Don't worry, she will come back soon."

"Alright..." Umi responded sadly.

Seth softened her eyes, she noticed that Umi and Eli had been getting closer; far closer than Eli and Honoka. It's like the two of them have this immense sparks between them that nobody else could ever see. Like they have their own world whenever they are together. The way they talk to each other, the way they move around when both of them are in a room. The way they care for each other and look for each other's backs. And the way they look at each other...

And it's not only Seth who noticed it but also Brenda and the rest of the workers. They find Eli and Umi couple-like and they could feel that the world changes whenever they are around each other. It felt like their smiles and laughs are all real and natural. Then, when one is not around, the once colorful world of the other would become monotonous.

Like right now...

That's not all, there is one question that has been plaguing around Seth's mind:

Why is it that Umi and Eli looked like they had already formed a deep connection way back before Eli applied here?

Seth then hummed, trying to think of a way to cheer Umi up and sooner come up with an idea, "Want to go to the Mirage Fields? It has always calmed you down and relieved your stress!"

Umi shook her head like a child, "I don't want to. I won't go there until Eli comes back."

"Well, want to grab something to eat?"

"Not hungry." Umi responded.

"Do you perhaps want me to get you some painting materials? You love painting."

"I don't want to paint while Eli is not around." Umi said.

Seth let out a sigh, she isn't expecting Umi to be this stubborn nowadays, but then she put her hands on her hips while smiling at the blue-haired, "Alright. I will tell you something interesting then."

"What could that be?" Umi asked.

"Eli has a surprise for you, which is why she went back home. That something is a surprise you see."

Umi's ears perked up and looked back up at Seth again, her eyes glimmering with excitement, "R-Really? I wonder what kind of surprise it is."

Seth blinked and sweat-dropped nervously.  _'That was fast... Eli sure is a motivator for her.'_ She thought before she chuckled, "Well, I can't tell you since it is a surprise, you have to wait for her."

Umi pouted, "Fine, fine."

"But, you have to eat well and rest, okay? Eli won't like it if you are pushing yourself too hard on your work. Wait for her to come back and help you." Seth stated.

Umi then let out a smile and nodded like a little girl, "Okay!"

"Good!" Seth grinned and patted Umi's head.

\------------------------------------------------

"Alright guys, make sure to take her to the stables with great care! She is a senior horse!" Eli instructed to Umi's male workers who were guiding a mare with silver mane into the stables. It has been a day ever since Eli left to go back home to fetch a special surprise for Umi.

That is to take Silver Heart back into the ranch.

It has been a long time ever since Silver Heart left this ranch and it is only right to take her back into her real home. And Eli knows that the mare missed her home and her real owner.

A lot may had happened in here and it led her into taking Silver Heart. And a lot of good things happened to Silver Heart, even as she reached 34 years old.

Silver Heart has won many races but of course, when she has come of that old age, she is now retired and is now only good for walks.

After a moment, the male workers walked out and went towards the blonde, "We had let her into her stall."

Eli nodded with a smile, "That's good!"

Another male worker then rushed beside her, "Platinum is on her way here!"

"Alright, guess I just need to fetch Umi here!" Eli said and the workers nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Can I ask something, Eli?" A male worker then spoke and the blonde looked at him, "What is it?"

"Do you like Ms. Sonoda?"

Eli's eyes widened and blushed furiously, "W-What makes you say that?"

"Well, you two were being too close you know. Too close like you two are almost acting like a couple."

Is that really how they act around each other? Why is it that it makes Eli's heart flutter with joy? It is a pure joy more intense than when she is with Honoka and she could not deny that it is true. This kind of joyous feeling for Umi is real and natural.

"Really? We are?" Eli asked, trying not to sound too happy about it.

"Yep. We all began to notice it after we rebuilt the ranch. Well, you two looked so happy around each other that time and it just kinda added the fact that the both of you are having your own world whenever you guys are together." The male worker said.

He is right about that and Eli could not explain why she is acting all happy around the blue-haired, is it okay for her to feel that way? It felt unnatural for her to feel such a thing towards a co-worker and owner. Plus, she has a girlfriend! She is faithful to Honoka and won't do such a thing just because she liked Umi romantically.

Though, just by thinking that, it made Eli's heart feel heavy. Deep inside her heart, it is whispering for the blue-haired's name and she does not know what to do now that it has come to that point.

"I see..." Eli just replied simply.

"You know, Eli. Love requires a lot of things such as sacrifices and honesty. It can also mislead you and deceive you. But when you fall in love, you won't feel anything special towards other people no matter how beautiful they are or how rich they are." The male worker said.

"I agree. And we know that you aren't following your heart. You were being forced because of the SoulDream phenomenon." The second one added.

Eli's eyes softened and placed a hand over her left chest where her heart is, "But what should I do?"

The third worker walked nearer to her and patted her back, "Follow your heart." He answered.

Eli's eyes widened and gritted her teeth, she felt her heart being torn to pieces, crying for Umi's name. It is urging her to go to her and find her. But she can't because she is in a relationship with Honoka. She does not want to hurt that woman, Honoka also did a lot of great things for her and returning it with pain is totally unfair. But her heart is stubborn, it kept saying Umi's name but her mind is telling her to go for Honoka.

"It is difficult right now because you are still tied up with Ms. Honoka, right?" The male worker asked and the blonde nodded.

"You know... I could see Ms. Honoka being so happy around Brenda." The second worker commented and the blonde looked at him, "Really?"

The worker nodded, "Come on, can't you see? Brenda looked deeply in love with her. We also noticed that they got their own world, also."

Eli stayed silent, she should be jealous but she felt relieved instead. Like she was being given hope that she can turn things around without hurting anybody. The only question is...

Will things stay the same?

The third worker patted her back again, "Come on, we will fetch Platinum. Better fetch Ms. Umi now."

Eli nodded and watched as the three workers left. The blonde then looked at the stables before she walked into it. Upon entering it, she looked around with a smile and then her eyes became fixated on Silver Heart, which was eating hays gently. She then walked towards it and watched her eat.

Her eyes softened, remembering those days to how she got Silver Heart.

A flashback then occurred...

A young Eli was looking around the wide stables in awe, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were sparkling when she gets to see a lot of horses. Some were resting and some were eating. She then stopped by behind her father who was talking to Umi's father.

Eli then just watched her father talk with the other male.

Without noticing that a young Umi was peeking from outside the entrance, her eyes were fixated on Eli. She wants to make friends with her but her shyness is urging her to just stay where she is and wait for Eli to make the first move.

Eli does not seem to notice her for she was too busy watching her father.

And after a moment, Umi took a step back and accidentally stepped on a dry leaf, creating a crunching noise.

Eli's ears heard that clearly and turned around to look at the peeking Umi, who then flinched and quickly hid away.

Eli blinked and tilted her head before she rushed out of the stable and looked to the side. There, she could see Umi leaning her back against the wall, while looking down at the ground and her hands were clamped together.

The blonde let out a bright smile and spoke cheerfully, "Hello!"

Umi flinched and faced the blonde, "A-Ahhh..."

"What's your name?" Eli walked towards her but Umi stepped back.

"B-Back off." Umi said and Eli blinked.

"Why?" Eli asked.

Umi flinches and then she tried to put on her strict face, "Just do it!"

"Ehhh? Aww..." Eli's eyes softened and looked down sadly.

Umi blinked and flinched once again, immediately feeling guilty of what she just did. She then let out a sigh, "I'm sorry. I... I was too nervous that I tend to say things out of the blue. I hope I did not make you feel too bad..."

The blonde's ears perked up and looked up at Umi happily, her eyes are sparkling with joy again and she is wearing that bright smile once again, "It's okay!"

Not to mention is that, Eli is smaller than Umi.

Umi then sighed, "Thank you for your understanding."

"Of course! I'm Eli by the way! Eli Ayase!" Eli grinned happily, as she laid out her open palm towards the blue-haired, who then looked at it and looked back at the blonde.

The blonde just stared at her, trying to capture her interest in friendship by showing and maintaining her welcoming smile, "Nice meeting you!" The blonde added cheerfully.

Umi blinked and then gently extended her hand towards the blonde, slowly taking her hand and shaking it, "I'm... Umi... Umi Sonoda."

"You sound lifeless. Come on, tell me your name again!"

"Ehhh?! But you heard it right? I could tell that your ears are sharp!"

"Yep! I even heard that noise you made earlier!"

"Then you had heard my name!"

"Really? I didn't. Because your voice is too low." Eli grinned as she stubbornly answered.

Umi sighed and then repeated, "Umi Sonoda. Happy?"

"Yep! Of course! Nice meeting you again, Umi!" Eli said.

"Nice meeting you too, Eli." Umi then began to smile happily.

Eli nodded.

**_"That was the firsttime I met her..."_** The Eli from the present said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! This is the latest chapt! Hope you guys liked it! Votes and comments are deeply appreciated!


	14. 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

A day later...

Eli was feeding Silver Heart with hays. And as the horse began to eat, the young blonde raised a hand and caressed its muzzle as it eats. She has her gentle smile plastered on her face. She then grabbed the pail and walked to where the equipment are, which is just beside Silver Heart's stall. She did not notice that Umi was peeking from the entrance again, her eyes were shining with admiration as she stared at Eli's back, small but she knows that it is sturdy.

After the blonde has settled down the pail, she then turned her heels to walk out of the stables when she saw Umi, her smile widens and waved happily, "Hi, Umi!"

The blue-haired flinched with a yelp before she quickly hid away again, just like in their first meeting.

The blonde blinked and laughed before she rushed out of the stables then found Umi, leaning her back against the wall once again with her hands clamped together, "Hey, don't hide like that, I'm not gonna bite!" She reassured the taller child.

Umi softened her eyes, "S-Sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for!" Eli grinned.

"Well, I was just being taught that way, sorry..." Umi answered.

"Really? That's harsh. But, you don't need to be shy around me ya know. I'd be very happy that we can play together after my job here is done! Besides, I don't have any friends here in this ranch and outside of the mansion except you." The blonde replied.

Umi then looked up at the blonde and blinked in curiosity, she didn't expect that an energetic and friendly child would have no friends around these parts and here, she was sure that Eli can get tons of friends outside of the mansion, "How come you don't have any friends?"

"Well..." Eli rubbed her nape in embarrassment, "I don't have a tour guide to roam me around you know and dad said that I should find someone of my age around here so then that person can tour me!" The blonde answered, "And I found you."

"You... found me..." Umi blinked and blushed slightly. In her mind, young love exists and she believes that even at their age, she can gain a crush. An early crush that is.

Eli nodded happily.

Umi then looked down at the ground while twiddling her fingers shyly, "B-But... I'm not good at touring someone around. In fact, you will be the first one whom I will tour around."

"That's no problem at all! Things start from small!" Eli grinned.

Umi then looked up and blinked, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course! You're my first friend! Don't worry! I'll follow you around and accompany you!"

That made Umi feel secured and relieved. She then began to smile gently and nodded, "Alright then. When do you want me to tour you around Woodstock? There are a lot of things you have to see!"

Eli then smiled widely, "Can we start tomorrow? I'll be very happy to be toured by you!"

Umi nodded excitingly, "Alright then!"

Eli then remembered something and it made her eyebrows furrow, "Ah! I almost forgot! Do you perhaps want to try to ride a horse?"

Umi then flinched and spoke in panic, "M-My dad will get mad! A-Are we gonna be okay?!"

Eli just let out a soft chuckle, she finds Umi so cute right now and it just overjoyed her heart, "No worries! Our dads are out of town to go to Healdsburg for a couple of days so it's okay! Besides, there are many people around here so they can keep an eye on us. Not only that, I know how to ride a horse! Alright? Now, want to come with me?" She then tilted her head with a smile as she stared at the blue-haired who then slowly calmed down, "Well..."

"Don't worry, if something happens, I will take responsibility!" Eli said.

"Ehh... Y-You are too young for that!" Umi thought wrongly about that.

Eli blinked, "Too young? I'm older than you by a year."

"R-Really? Then how come you are shorter than me?" Umi then blinked.

Eli blushed in embarrassment and shot a playful glare at her, "Hey! My growth is like that of a male's! I'll be taller than you someday! You'll see!"

Umi blinked and then let out a laugh, it then made Eli blink in curiosity.

Eli then said, "What's so funny? I'm serious!"

"I know, I know! I just find it cute!" Umi complimented.

"Hey!" Eli's blush deepened, "Let's make a bet then!"

"Sure, sure! Loser has to kiss her crush!" The blue-haired replied.

"Deal!" Eli grinned confidently.

Then the two of them laughed happily.

"So do you want to ride a horse?" Eli asked again.

"Are you really sure that it is okay? I don't want us to get in trouble you know." Umi raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry! I'll be guarding! And I know the exact day of their arrival!" Eli grinned.

Umi rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll ride a horse with you." She then smiled.

"Yay! Now, come on!" Eli then grabbed Umi's hand and dragged her into the stables.

Umi yelped but then lets out a soft smile as she lets the blonde drag her.

They then rushed towards Silver Heart, which looked at them. Upon stopping in front of its stall, Eli then looked at Umi, "We are going to ride with her!"

Umi may have gotten used to seeing horses at her height but she gets nervous whenever she comes close to a horse. She nervously looked up at Silver Heart while shivering a bit.

Eli blinked and hummed, "You afraid of horses?"

"N-No. It just makes me nervous since I don't like standing in front of a horse. I always get the feeling that the horse will step on me." Umi responded.

"I see. No wonder!" Eli grinned, "But don't worry! She is very kind!"

Umi looked at the blonde for a moment then went to look up at Silver Heart once again, which neighed softly and tapped its muzzle against Umi's head.

Eli chuckled, "See? And I think she likes you!"

The blue-haired then began to let out a soft smile and then held the muzzle with her two hands gently, "Y-You're right, she is kind."

Eli nodded, "And she is very caring! She'll be gentle with you!"

"Alright then... I trust you, Eli." Umi smiled at the blonde whose eyes were glimmering with excitement. The blonde then let out a grin, "Great! Let's take her out then! Wait here!" The blonde then ran out of the stables and went to the tack room to get the saddle, reigns and bridles. She then went back into the stables and then stopped in front of the blue-haired who was busy caressing Silver Heart's muzzle, "Here I am!" Eli said.

Umi then looked at Eli then smiles brightly, "Hello!"

"Brought the equipment! Better step back for a moment so then I can take her out properly!" Eli stated.

Umi nodded, "Alright then." She then looked up at Silver Heart before she slowly steps back, gaining a good distance from herself and the horse. She then went to the other side of the stall and watched the blonde as she gently opens the stall door and led the mare out.

Silver Heart is gentle, like she is being very careful since there is another person aside of Eli in the stables. Like she is trying to reassure Umi that she is okay to be ridden.

Eli then patted Silver Heart's sides before putting the reigns on her, "You gotta tie her up like this so then you can lead her out of the stables easily. She needs guidance you know."

Umi nodded, "Taking horses for a ride sure can be a hassle sometimes huh?"

"Yep, you actually need to learn how to properly equip your horse for the safety of you two. Since they can't speak, you have to figure if the reigns are too tight or too loose. If it is too tight, your horse will feel uncomfortable, and if it is too loose, you might fall off."

Umi nodded as she listened to her intently.

"Not only that but you also need to get the saddle. True, that horses can be ridden bareback but for beginners, you need a saddle first." Eli continued to explain.

"I even heard from dad that there are some voice commands so then you can make a horse move or stop or run." Umi said and the blonde nodded, "Yep! I'll show you!" Eli then looked up at Silver Heart with a smile before leading her out of the stables with Umi, following them.

Upon reaching outside, Umi then looked up at the mare then back at Eli, "So what's her name?"

"Hmm..." Eli hummed while thinking for a bit, "I can only remember Silver... I actually forgot her full name."

"Hoooh, I see." Umi nodded and patted Silver Heart's muzzle, "I'll name her Silver then!"

Eli chuckled before she began placing the saddle on Silver Heart's back and setting the mare up properly, once she is finished, she then looked up at Silver Heart, "There, you are good to go." She then turned to Umi, "I'll help you in hopping onto her back! Come here!"

Umi nodded before she walked nearer to the blonde and Eli helped her in mounting the mare. Once Umi has finally placed herself on the horse's back, the blonde then caressed the horse's muzzle, "Be gentle to her, alright? It's her first time riding a horse."

Silver Heart neighed softly.

Umi's eyes shone brightly, "Uwaaa, she responded!"

Eli chuckled, "She is trained well! Let's go! Walk on, Silver." She calmly but energetically commanded before leading Silver Heart around the ranch. The mare walked alongside Eli.

Umi then looked around happily, it was too calming that it excites her into roaming around the whole ranch. The trees are surrounding the ranch and the leaves coming from the trees were falling and creating a mess around the field. The cool wind is playing around with the leaves, grasses, their hair and clothing.

Umi softened her eyes and closed her eyes to inhale the wind deeply then exhales, "The wind sure is nice."

Eli nodded, "Calming isn't it? It's why riding horses are fun. Not only you won't inhale the pollution coming from vehicles but the scenery just gives you that kind of vibe where in all your worries will be wiped out."

"I agree with that." Umi giggled.

Eli then looked at her, "Do you perhaps want to reach the other end of this ranch? It is far though."

Umi's eyes glimmered, "Can I, really?"

"Of course!" Eli laughed, "You're cute when you are acting like a real kid!"

Umi then blushed in embarrassment, "I-I am a kid!"

Eli smiled, "Well, let's go to the other end then. I'm sure you will find it beautiful there! There's a hill there and it will let you see everything! Been there!"

"Hoooh? You sure are adventurous around someone else's house huh?"

Eli pouted, "Well, I like to roam around and I love landscapes. Especially countryside ones. It kinda gives off that good ol' stress reliever thing!" The blonde said, earning a light chuckle from Umi.

"Well, everyone likes the views here in Woodstock so it is natural."

"I agree! You'd never know what kind of places this town will offer! Better explore them out!" Eli responded.

Umi softened her eyes, she felt envious that Eli gets to explore the places where she wants to go. Not only that, she can do the things she wants to do and no one can ever stop her. At this point, Umi thought of Eli as someone who can take risks without fear. It is something that she does not have.

"So Eli..." Umi called out and the blonde blinked.

"Hmm?" Eli tilted her head.

"Since we are going to the other end of the ranch, you should hop on." Umi smiled.

Eli blinked and smiled, "Okay!"

The blonde then halted and it also made Silver Heart stop walking also. The blonde then went to hop on the horse's back behind Umi and grabbed the reigns, Umi blushed slightly, "Are you sure you can see from there? I am blocking the view you know."

Eli grinned, "Well, I don't want you to fall off, just duck a bit!"

Umi nodded and then did what she was told.

Eli then dragged the reigns up and down in a fast-paced motion, making Silver Heart neigh and gallop forward.

Umi yelped and held onto the saddle and Silver Heart's mane tightly with her eyes closed tightly.

Eli laughed, "Come on Umi, open your eyes!"

"I-I don't want to! It's scary!" Umi shouted while shaking.

"Aw come on! Which was why I placed myself behind you, right?! No worries! You won't fall off while I am behind you!"

"B-But still!"

"Trust me! I won't let you fall! Come on, you're missing the best part!" Eli reassured the blue-haired who then stopped.

Umi then slowly opened her eyes and they widened when she gets to see everything. The thrilling feeling began to flood her heart and it made her eyes glimmer and her jaw drop.

"You're right, Eli! It is beautiful!"

"Told you so!" Eli grinned.

Umi then let out a giddy chuckle until it became a laugh.

Eli then laughed with her.

Their voices began to echo as the flashback faded out.

Back in the present, Eli softened her eyes when she felt nostalgic about her memories here. She then smiled at Silver Heart and gently caressed its muzzle, "I'll be back. You'll get to see your owner real soon and I promise, she has grown into a fine woman."

The mare neighed slightly and the blonde chuckled at its response, "Excited? I'm sure she'll be surprised if she gets to know that you already have a daughter." And Silver Heart's ears flicker. The blonde then turned her heels to walk out of the stables and went back to the mansion.

Umi, on the other hand, was walking along the arches with a smile on her face, it seemed that she had went somewhere basing on her white dress being topped with a light brown jacket. As she nears the mansion, she saw an old man looking up at it.

The old man still looked strong due to how firmly he stands straight. His build is still slightly muscular and his hair is grayish in color. He is wearing a striped, red polo shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He is wearing dark blue pants and light brown shoes.

Umi blinked.  _'Maybe he is here for a wedding appointment.'_ She then put up a bright smile on her face and then approached the man, "Hello, may I help you with something, sir?"

The man then slowly turned around, revealing his face. His expression and Umi's matched like they are father and daughter.

Which they are.

Umi's eyes widened and her smile dropped instantly when she remembered who he is.

"Father..." She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Here is the new chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Votes and comments are always appreciated!


	15. 𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

The man smiled sarcastically and spoke in her strict-looking voice, "Why, if it isn't my beautiful daughter, Umi. I am very surprised to see how you had grown! You looked just like your mother."

Umi stayed silent, after all these years of separation, this man had to show up in front of her? True that they once formed a good father-daughter bond but that was way back before  _that_ incident happened. After that, everything in her life changed, starting from the way her dad treated her. He was once so kind and caring to her but now... He tends to humiliate her and despise her. Umi was being thrown with painful words coming from him and it created a traumatic experience for her, as a child. After he had left as well as her mother, she never once received a letter from either of them nor she expected to receive one.

But after few more weeks since the rebuilt ranch, she received one letter from this man and she knows that he absolutely disliked what she did to the ranch. Umi does not care at all because Eli had been there for her as well as the other workers and walking back into the past again won't help. It was the perfect time to move on. She has moved on and stepped forward with Eli and the rest.

But she is sure as hell that her father hasn't moved on from that past just yet. In fact, she could see in his face that he is still furious about what happened back then between him and her mother.

Umi stood straight, not fearing how her father looks at her with his fierce-looking stare that it could melt an ice instantly. She may had been afraid before since she wouldn't be able to do anything but obey her father but that was because she was still a child. She is a grown up woman now and she knows that her safety and dignity as a person is on the line. She has to stand up for herself.

Even though deep inside, she is feeling extremely cornered and unsafe. She has to look strong or else her father will take advantage of her fear and she knows that this man is still stronger than her.

With a straight face, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Ohh? Am I not allowed to be here now? When in fact, I built this mansion just for you and your mother as well as our servants."

"They are not servants. They are a part of the family." Umi knows he was referring to the workers.

"Family huh? You stick with your pathetic opinion about them. That doesn't change their roles around the mansion." The old man said.

"And that will still not change that they are a part of my family." Umi said.

"Your family? Ha! So you finally got a spouse?! Where is he?"

"I don't have a spouse."

"I see. You are 25 and you are still standing strong. Females cannot live that long without looking for someone. Do you have a boyfriend maybe?"

"No." Umi answered firmly.

"I see... Such an independent woman. I'm proud of you." He smirked.

Umi narrowed her eyes, "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see the ranch. It has been a long time ever since I last saw it. Thought I should visit from time to time. Sorry about that, Umi. Your dad is just busy with so many things such as work." The man said.

"I see..." Umi replied.

"Before I go to the ranch, how have you been?" The man asked.

"I have been doing fine."

"Really? What business are you taking?"

"Wedding arrangement."

The man scoffed, "Like mother like daughter huh? I am surprised that it made you rich."

"Wedding arrangement is one hard work. I make appointments with the celebrities. It's why my profession became popular."

"Good for you then, but that doesn't match my businesses. My salary is still above yours."

"Money doesn't bring happiness most of the time... father." Umi added emphasis on the last word.

Umi does not really like calling this man  _father_ but she has to control herself since she has trained herself to handle her emotions during these times. She dislike conflicts and she plans to not have one here right now.

"You are still calling me father huh? Such a good girl you are." The old man smirked.

"I only called you that because I don't like to be rude. I am keeping my personal feelings aside for now."

"Hooh? I see. You sure have grown, Umi. I'm glad you took my advice."

"That wasn't your advice, it came from a certain someone."

"Who? Honoka?" The man asked with an eyebrow raised.

Umi shook her head, "No, sir."

"Huh, I see... But anyway, I came here to see the ranch. Show me."

"Why do you even bother to see it? You disliked it right?" Umi refused.

"Ohh, little Umi, I may have disliked and it is why you should know the reason why I came here to see it." The man then began to walk towards the blue-haired who then gulped and took few steps back.

"Have you already forgotten what I told you about rebuilding the ranch?" The man then narrowed his eyes down at her and Umi kept her gaze at him.

"You should know because you are my daughter. You know what could happen if you tried to rebuilt that piece of shit." The old man added.

Umi gritted her teeth.

Back in the mansion, Eli was in the lobby when she heard voices from the front garden. It belonged to the father and it made the blonde's eyes narrowed. The blonde then went to check on it.

Back at outside of the mansion...

"I'm the owner of these lands now. I will do whatever I want with it."

The old man growled, "Do you even know what you are saying, Umi? That ranch brings bad luck to me and my business. Just having that around is making me crazy."

Umi kept her stand, "Don't you ever blame the ranch."

"Oh, I can blame the ranch because that was the reason why our business failed in the first place."

"In the first place? You did not blame the ranch back then, not even once. You just started blaming it right after mother started to act strange around you."

"Don't you ever remind me about her, you bitch. Don't you know who I am? I'm your father. I still have the right to treat you as my daughter."

"I'm not your daughter anymore." Umi replied.

"Technically you are my daughter. And you ought to follow my orders." The old man glared at her and Umi glared back.

"I won't follow your orders anymore. I had chosen my own path when you two left me to go to your own families. Now I want you to also do the same. Leave me and the ranch alone."

"Did you know that it is also because of that ranch that we had a lot of debts?" The father growled.

"It's not the ranch's fault. It was your addiction to casinos and alcohol. They became the real reason why we had a lot of debts and the business failed." Umi argued.

The father gritted her teeth and suddenly grabbed Umi's wrist tightly, it made the blue-haired yelp and glared intensely at him. The old man then spoke in his deep and sharp tone of voice, "If it weren't for me, you'd be sleeping on the streets."

"That does not change the fact that our business failed because of you. We were lucky that mom came from the rich family and has saved us a lot of times."

The old man's eyes widened and tightened his hold on her. It made Umi close her one eye and grit her teeth in pain, "Don't you ever talk about your mother and what she did for you and me. We are talking about the ranch, you good-for-nothing daughter." The father said.

Umi then began to struggle to free herself but could not because his grip is too strong.

"Listen to me, I should be the one who you should thank for. Because of me, you won't be able to make it here. You won't be able to be in school and you won't be able to eat well. I became the reason why you lived well with a golden spoon in your mouth. You should be grateful for all the things that I had done for you."

Um tched, "You don't have the right to call yourself my father anymore. So pinpointing that is useless."

The old man then kept his glare at her and Umi kept struggling to free herself, "Let me go!"

His hold was about to tighten further when Eli's voice interrupted them.

"You heard her."

The old man and Umi stopped and turned their heads to look at the blonde who has her arm leaned against the door frame, she is wearing a blank expression as she stared at the man. But despite the look of her face, one can tell that her eyes are looking fierce and that, someone should not mess with it.

Umi's eyes widened when she saw how Eli looks at her dad, it is like Eli is ready to punch him down and beat him up despite their age differences. It's like Eli is a lion, ready to take on the prey once it has trespassed its territory.

Umi immediately felt safe upon seeing the blonde at such a perfect time.

The old man narrowed his eyes at Eli.

The blonde spoke again, "So, let go of her."

The man did let go of Umi and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

Umi then went to run towards the blonde and tackled her, making the other stumble back but immediately regain her balance.

"I remember you." The old man said.

"Oh?"

"You're that little girl who always go to the ranch to take care of the horses. You were Umi's playmate. Didn't know you'd come back here."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "I came back for a reason and you won't know about it anyway."

The man then smirked, "You even had grown taller than when I last saw you."

"I thank you for that compliment." But the blonde kept her fearsome stare at him.

The man could feel the tension coming from the stare and it made him sweat drop, "Take me to the ranch."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see it."

"See it or burn it?"

The man narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Don't you get in the way to what I should do. It is my job."

"Then it is my job to guard the ranch." Eli responded.

"You didn't know just how much I despise seeing that ranch."

"I don't care." Eli replied.

"You will really not going let me see it huh?" The old man said and the blonde nodded, "I won't show you while I am around." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"While you are around huh..." The man scoffed, "You'll change your mind soon."

"You don't have the right to order me around." Eli just stared at him blankly.

The man scoffed, "Really?"

Eli just stared at her calmly but with intensity, mentally asking the man if he will leave or not.

The man tched and then turned his heels, leaving the mansion.

The blonde then looked down at the blue-haired, "Are you okay? Aside of being grabbed by the wrist?" She asked, with worry in her tone of voice.

Umi nodded and began shivering.

The blonde's eyes widened. Her heart softened when she gets to see Umi's fragile state. It's like Umi returned into her child self. Just like that time...

Eli then raised her arm and wrapped it around the blue-haired's waist, pulling her closer to her, "I'm here, Umi."

"I was so scared! He... He was trying to hurt me!" Umi said as she buried her face on Eli's chest.

Eli then let out a soothing hush, "It's alright... He won't hurt you anymore... I'm here..."

"Where were you?!" Umi asked, her voice was muffled.

"Sorry... I went back to Healdsburg to get something important. Well, it is my surprise for you."

Umi stopped and then looked up at her, "I missed you..."

Eli blinked in surprise. Did she hear it right? Umi does not say those things and this is the first time being told that way by her. It was astonishing that it made her heart pound loudly while revealing a slight blush on her face.

Their eyes met and the soft rays of the sun went pass in between their faces, the romantic vibe added a soothing wind that blew their hair and clothing. The both of them could feel that they have entered a world of their own. A world where there seems nothing that can hinder them...

Umi's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around Eli's waist, her hands roamed up to her torso, her sepia orbs are twinkling in admiration like Eli is the most beautiful shemale in the entire universe.

And outside of the mansion...

Honoka was humming as she was about to open the gates when she saw the father who was walking to her direction, he was gritting his teeth. He is totally pissed off.

The ginger-head blinked and stepped aside, letting the old man open the gates. And as soon as he walked off, Honoka blinked as she watched him leave.

_'Was that...'_ She thought before she entered the gates and closed it. After that, she then walked inside to go to the mansion.

And as she reached it, her eyes widened when she saw the embrace of Eli and Umi. She felt that her heart just broke into pieces. She felt like she wanted to cry but she must not draw in conclusions until she learned what really happen. That covered the pain even a bit. And seeing that man made her think that he must have done something to Umi.

The ginger-head then walked towards them, it is slowly killing her but she kept repeating to herself that she must not draw in conclusions or it will add conflicts. She does not want that to happen.

Once she has reached them, she spoke, "Hey, both of you. What were you two doing?"

Eli and Umi flinched before they turned their heads towards at Honoka.

"Ahh! Nothing!" Eli chuckled, "Hey, Honoka."

Umi smiled as she nodded, "Hey..."

"What's with the hugging? And who was that man who just walked out of here?" Honoka raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ahh, that was Umi's dad. He tried to hurt her." Eli answered.

Honoka's eyes widened, so she was right. That relieved her heart.

"Jeez! Are you okay, Umi?! He didn't do anything to you, right?!" Honoka asked with worry in her voice.

Umi chuckles nervously, "I'm okay. Just that, he grabbed me by the wrist too tightly." She replied.

Honoka grabbed Umi's arm and looked at the mark, she gritted her teeth, "That man... Not only he trespassed but he had the nerve to hold you like this. That's unacceptable."

Eli nodded, "I know right. I think we should add security cameras around here. To make sure that he won't get by the ranch."

Honoka nodded, knowing what Eli said, Umi's father might do something in the ranch, "We should also add security cameras around the ranch, too. There's no telling what he might do next."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "I will have a call with Brenda."

Honoka then giggled, "Don't worry, I'll do that for you. But we should tend on Umi first before we discuss about this."

"I guess you are right about that." Eli smiled down at her.

"I'll be fine you know..." Umi said.

"No you won't. And we won't allow you to get into that kind of situation again." Honoka pouted.

Umi rolled her eyes, "Fine..."

"But anyway..." Honoka spoke again, "When are you two planning to break your hug?" She asked.

Umi and Eli looked at each other and realized the position they are in, they immediately pulled themselves away from each other while chuckling nervously.

Honoka's eyes softened, there goes her heart break again. She clearly saw how Umi held Eli. And that hug... She knows that it is not the hug of a friend. The thought pained her greatly and she does not know whether she should excuse herself or stay. The pain was added when she thought that maybe...

Umi is in love with Eli and vice versa.

 

**_ A/N: Heeey guys! New chapter is here! Hope you guys liked it! Comments and votes are always appreciated! _ **


	16. 𝐅𝐢𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

Honoka had to stay strong but why is it that she feels her heart was not hurt that much? She could have ran away but she chose to stay. Maturity? She was never matured and she admits that. In fact, she finds herself childish and she was wrong to think that Umi is too focused with her job that she won't fall in love with the blonde.

And within this kind of pain, there is something that is covering it. A name that whenever she thinks about it, she gets to have a natural smile on her face; that's Brenda.

Honoka then sighed secretly and faced the two.

Umi then looked at the blonde, "My father might come back. I am very sure that he won't stop until he sees and reaches the ranch. He will always try to do something just to burn it down."

Eli nodded, "Don't worry, we will keep a close eye on it."

Umi smiled, "I see... I trust you..." She then looked at Honoka, "You two seem to have something to talk about. I will be at the kitchen then." She then walked past by the blonde, her bangs covering her eyes. She could feel the disappointment flooding her whole being. She wanted to feel that warmth again, she wanted to let that last for a long time. After that hug, she could feel coldness crawling up inside her once again. She could feel that there's something missing once again... She then wrapped her arms around herself, trying to cover up the cold.

The blonde and Honoka then turned their heads to watch Umi leave.

The blue-haired sighed as she reached the kitchen and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

Honoka then looked up at the blonde, "El—" But her eyes widened as she stops midway. She clearly saw how Eli looked at Umi.

Honoka knew that there is something within those sparkling eyes of the blonde, and she could tell because she had been there.

The ginger-head then smiled.

The blonde then looked back at her, "So, what's wrong, Honoka?"

Honoka flinched and shook her head vigorously, "I-It's nothing! Don't mind me." She giggled and the blonde just nodded.

"So what brought you here, love?" Eli asked as she leaned to embrace her lover.

 _Love..._ Honoka felt like her heart was being stabbed just by hearing that. But aside of the pain, there lies hope. Hope for something else...

Honoka returned the hug and then looked up at her, "Well, I came here to bear some news. I'm going to Austin, Texas. Well, to go to the other ranch there. I might stay there for a while."

Eli's smile dropped and pouted, "Aww... For how long?"

"Hmm... 3 months? That ranch is just new so they need my supervision there. But don't worry! I will give you calls and messages!" Honoka giggled.

Eli softened her eyes, "I see... Well, you better be careful there."

"No worries! Brenda will be with me!" Honoka reassured her.

The blonde nodded with a smile, "Alright. She'd better keep an eye on you."

"She will..." Honoka said.

Eli chuckles and leans to kiss her lips, her eyes closing.

Honoka kissed back as a response, her eyes are also closing as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Umi watches them sadly from the kitchen. She could feel her heart breaking but does she even has the right to feel this way? Eli is not hers and will never be. She knows just how faithful Eli and Honoka are to each other. She then looked down at her meal with her softened eyes. She is remembering all those days when she was riding horses with Eli back then.

Starting from how they met.

Umi closed her eyes for a bit and reopened them again.

 _'Because of my father that you were taken away from me...'_ She thought as she gripped on her utensils tightly.

The blue-haired then released one deep sigh and continued eating.

Eli and Honoka sooner broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes.

And that's when Eli felt that there is something missing, she is facing her lover but why is it that she does not feel any sparks between them? Why is it that there is something missing? Whatever that could be, it was very important and her heart knows what could that be.

It is within her reach but she cannot grab it.

The blonde smiled, "Say... do you know Silver Heart?"

Honoka blinked and nodded, "She's one of the fastest racehorses around! And she is Umi's horse. What about her?"

Eli then whispered on her ear, "She's at the ranch and she has a daughter already."

Honoka's eyes widened, "Then, we should tell Umi about her!"

"Of course!" Eli grinned.

The two of them then went straight into the kitchen.

"Umi!" Honoka called out with a large grin.

The blue-haired then rose her head up and blinked in curiosity, "Is there something wrong, Honoka?"

"We— Or rather, Eli has something to show you." Honoka said and the blonde nodded with an excited smile.

Umi raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde, "What could that be? You had been telling me about that, too. Same goes to Seth."

"Just follow us!" Eli said.

Umi blinked and nodded, "Okay...?" She then stood up and the three of them went to the ranch.

They then headed straight to the stables.

Eli then turned to Umi and pointed at Silver Heart with her open palm, "Guess who is back."

Umi's eyes widened when she finally saw the mare. The bridge of her deep bond with Eli. She then slowly walked towards the horse and stood in front of the stall.

Silver Heart's ears flickered and it leaned up its muzzle to tap it against Umi's arm.

The blue-haired's eyes softened, "Silver Heart... Is it really you?"

Eli and Honoka then shared glances with each other while smiles were forming on their faces. They then looked back at the blue-haired who then gently placed her hands on the horse's muzzle.

Eli softened her eyes, she could still see the silhouettes of the young Umi and Silver Heart right at that very place, in that very position.

And it just made her heart flutter while feeling nostalgic. The blonde then spoke, "Silver Heart was given to me when I became a teenager. Dad did not tell me what happened here back then so I was clueless that this ranch had been burned down after my last visit."

Umi caressed Silver Heart's muzzle while smiling, "I see... Good thing she was in good hands... She is still my favorite horse. So how was she when she came to your ranch?"

"Well, at first, she was a bit anxious but she got used to its new environment. And now that she has come back here, it's no surprise that she is calmer when she finally went into her old stall."

Umi giggled, "No wonder you saved this spot... So you remember?"

Eli nodded with a smile.

Honoka looked from Eli to Umi then back to the blonde. She was a bit confused, "Wait, so you two were childhood friends?"

Eli and Umi looked at her and nodded, "Yes." They said at the same time.

Honoka had her mouth opened as she astonishingly looked back at them, "Wait... no way!!"

Eli laughed, "Well, I think you haven't met Umi that time."

"Well yeah! Maybe I was in Texas when you both met!"

 _'That was before dad changed his treatment to me and mom...'_ Umi thought.

"Phew boy..." Honoka placed a hand on her forehead, "So you two already met. I'm speechless about it. But how come I never saw you around here?" She turned to the blonde.

Eli hummed, "Well, something... happened. And it changed our lives forever."

Honoka could feel that it was that bad so she stayed silent about it and just let it be. It already happened and it is useless to dig into the past. Besides, she already formed a conclusion about what possibly happened.

It could be that Eli's father and Umi's father had an argument and that made the blonde's father take her daughter away from Woodstock for a long while. Then she came...

"But I am very much glad that you made your first friend!" Honoka grinned.

Umi nodded, "Eli was my very first friend."

 _'And my first crush...'_ Her heart whispered.

"No wonder you told me before that you already had your first friend. You also told me that that person is your cr—" But Umi immediately cut her out while blushing furiously.

"Ahhhhh! Don't say it!"

Eli blinked, "What?"

Honoka laughed, "Alright, I won't tell! Just teasing you!"

Eli raised an eyebrow as she looked at them back and forth before sighing, "Jeez, keeping secrets from me now huh?"

"Aw come on, it is our secret and it's best if you wouldn't know!" Honoka stated.

"Fine, fine. I won't dig much deeper there." Eli rose her hands up in defeat.

Silver Heart then leaned up to nuzzle Umi's cheek with its muzzle and it made the blue-haired close her one eye and giggle.

Honoka and Eli then watched the blue-haired. Eli brought her hands down and blinked.

The two then smiled softly, but there's something special within Eli's twinkling eyes:

Nostalgia.

She had to admit but Umi's soft laugh is like music to her ears and she hopes to hear it more. The beating of the heart became intense whenever she gets to see the blue-haired's smile.

It is something that she shouldn't feel since she is in a relationship but that feeling is true and natural... No pretentions and no doubts.

There goes that kind of scene again wherein she could see that very moment, but it was replaced with the young Umi and Silver Heart instead.

Honoka then remembered something and it made her flinch a bit, "Oh yeah, I have to start packing for the trip!"

Umi then stopped and looked at her, "Trip?"

Honoka nodded, "I almost forgot to tell you! I am going to Austin for 3 months because a new ranch has been built there! They need me!" She grinned.

"I see... You should have told me earlier!" Umi pouted at her best friend, who just revealed a laugh.

"Well a lot happened that I couldn't say it properly to you! But I will bring souvenirs! No worries!" Honoka replied.

"Fine, be careful in there alright?" Umi smiled at her and the ginger-head nodded, "Of course! You don't have to worry about my safety because Brenda will always keep an eye out on me." Honoka responded.

Umi then looked at Silver Heart and whispered, "I'll be right back.." She then walked towards the duo and the three of them walked out of the stables.

Honoka then stepped forward for a bit to create distances and then faces them, "Eli, you better take care of Umi here. Make sure that her dad won't hurt her."

Eli nodded, "That goes without question."

"Good." Honoka then turned to Umi, "Be careful, too. Okay?"

Umi nodded with a smile, "I will."

"Awwww, I'm so gonna miss the two of you." Honoka then went up to them and wrapped her arms around them both.

Umi and Eli just chuckled and they hugged the ginger-head back.

Honoka then pulled away, "Well, I have to go now. I'm sure Brenda is waiting for me and is probably trying to pack my things up herself. That pervert..."

Eli narrowed her eyes, "Aw come on, don't tell me that she is digging into your underwear drawer!"

"No worries! I keep that safe!" Honoka blushed and pouted.

"Good." Eli chuckled.

Honoka then smiled and then turned her heels. With a wave, she said, "See you soon!" And left.

Umi and Eli then waved back.

After Honoka is out of their sight, Umi then faced the blonde with a smirk and arms crossed.

The blonde faced her also and blinked, "What?"

"You know what."

Eli laughed, "So how was the surprise?"

"So it's no wonder why you went back home without telling me anything."

The blonde grinned, "Well, I knew that bringing Silver Heart back here will make you extremely happy so I did!"

"You're too thoughtful." Umi chuckled and Eli just smiled while staring at her.

"I just want to see you happy..." Eli unconsciously said.

Umi stopped and blushed furiously, her heart began to palpitate far more intense than ever. It is one of those things that she always wanted to hear from the blonde herself. Hearing that made her happier than she ever should and it makes her feel giddy.

Umi then looked down with a natural smile before looking up at her again, "You already did."

 _'When you came back here...'_ Her heart whispered.

"That's good."

"And I thank you for bringing Silver Heart back."

"It's no problem. Silver Heart aside, there's one more surprise." Eli raised a finger and the blue-haired blinked before she looked at Silver Heart then back at the blonde, "What is it?"

"Well, she should be arriving here soon. And trust me, you'd be surprised."

"Hoooh? I'm looking forward to it then."

"While waiting, do you perhaps want to ride Silver?"

Umi's eyes widened, "Can I, really?"

"Of course!" Eli grinned.

And that made Umi feel familiar with that one particular scene, this exact conversation made her feel nostalgic and she is surprised that it happened once again.

Eli then grabbed her hand and turned her heels to rush back into the stables.

Umi yelped and chuckled as she lets the blonde drag her inside, her eyes softening when she remembers this exact scene.

She looked at Eli's back and could see that silhouette. The young Eli's silhouette.

 _'You were once smaller than me but you were strong. And now you had grown up this much... You became a great woman, Eli.'_ Umi thought and it brought a smile to her face.

She felt like she is a kid once again, and this scene made her wish that this should last. Eli had been taking her to places she has never seen before. Her once monotonous world turned colorful when they first met. And how she deeply hopes that Eli will continue into bringing her to places. New places...

They then went near to Silver Heart and Eli faced her, "Wait here!" Umi then nodded and the blonde ran out of the stables to go to the tack room to get the saddle, reigns and bridles. She then went rushing back into the stables, "Here I am!"

Umi's eyes softened, old but precious scenes like these repeated unexpectedly as if it was meant to be repeated. It felt like they went back in time, but they went back in time in their grown up selves.

"Hey!" Umi giggled.

Eli smiled brightly before she went to Silver Heart and opened its stall door while Umi took few steps back and went to the side to gain distances between herself and the mare.

The blonde then led the horse out of its stall and put its reigns and bridles while Umi watched her, her eyes were sparkling in admiration.

The blue-haired then spoke, "Is Silver Heart still okay to be ridden?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Yep! Though she can only do light exercises now since she is old." Eli's eyes softened sadly.

"I see... How old is she?"

"34." Eli answered.

Umi nodded, she knows that horses are not supposed to be active in riding once they reached 30 and above, "I see..."

"Though her legacy as one of the fastest horses still lives. She has a lot of awards from her races."

Umi then looked at Silver Heart with a proud smile, "And I am very proud to hear that."

"I am proud as well." Eli chuckles and as she finally settled it up, she then led the mare outside of the stable and Umi followed them.

It is the exact scene back then; the two of them could feel and see that.

As they reached outside of the stables, Eli then faced Umi, "You aren't afraid of horses anymore huh?"

Umi rolled her eyes, "You can say that again."

"That's good." Eli then began to settle the saddle on the horse's back and once she is done, she then faced the blue-haired, "I'll help you hop on her back."

Umi nodded, her heart is racing. Not because of nervousness but because of excitement, she knows that by helping her mount the horse would mean that Eli will need to carry her up.

She then walked closer towards them and the blonde placed her hands on Umi's waist before she lifted her up. With the help of Umi's light jump, she successfully hopped on Silver Heart's back easily, spreading her legs and putting her toes on each side of the mare, but she blushes in embarrassment when she noticed that she was still wearing a dress, "I-I didn't realize that I was still on my dress."

Eli laughed, "Really now?! Do you perhaps want to change first?"

Umi shook her head vigorously, "It's alright. Silver Heart won't and can't run right?"

Eli nodded, "You have a point. But you might need to change later for the second surprise."

"Fiine." Umi rolled her eyes.

"We'll have a little roam around okay? Then we will have you back down there, I need to observe something you see."

"What could that be?"

"I'll say that later. Walk on." Eli commanded Silver Heart as she began to walk forward.

Same goes to the mare.

And after a moment, Eli and the horse went back in front of the stables. The blonde nodded, "Yep, knew it."

Umi blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Looks like the saddle is slightly broken, I might need to replace it. Hop down for a while, Umi."

Umi nodded and she gently got off of the horse's back.

Eli then removed the saddle and went back to the tack room to get a new one.

Umi's eyes softened as she watched Eli, she could see her from where she is since the door of the tack room is left opened.

Her eyes fixated on her back, she could see that strong line on it along with Eli's arms which were slightly flexing due to having to take some things off. Add the fact that it aroused Umi because Eli's sleeves were rolled up to her elbows.

 _'Her back is sturdier now and her shoulders became broad... No wonder she could hold me close completely like she became my blanket.'_ Umi thought and red hues covered her cheeks as she began to stare at the blonde.

_'Her muscles and her physique... She must had been working out.'_

Umi then embraced herself, she began to wonder why she feels so much heat inside her body. She felt like she is having a fever and it made her pant a bit. Just seeing Eli this way made her want to just pin the blonde down and start it from there.

She knows it is lust. Lust which is combined with love and she couldn't help but stare at the blonde more.

After a few more moments, Eli came back and she blinked when she got near to her, "Something wrong, Umi? You okay?"

Umi then snapped back into reality and shook her head before smiling at the blonde while standing erectly, "I'm good. No worries."

The blonde smiled and tilted her head slightly, showing off her charm, "You know you looked cute right now."

Umi blushed furiously and rose her hands up on her chest level, flailing them, "I-I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm not! What makes you say that!?"

"Well, you are blushing. I still remember how I used to tease you whenever you blush." Eli laughed.

"S-Shut up! That was way back then!"

"I know but you still look so cute when you blush."

Umi pouted, "Jeez, you are a teaser as always."

Eli winked, "I know."

Umi then revealed a smile, how she had missed these kinds of interactions with the blonde.

Eli just chuckled.

And all of the sudden, they felt a loud beating of their hearts, making them stop and look at each other in surprise.

Eli then stared at the blue-haired, her gaze stayed consistent and within her mind, she is remembering something... It felt like something is being replaced, as if pieces are slowly coming together.

Umi stared back at her with a consistent smile; she looked like she was waiting for this time to come.

 _'Why is it that I am starting to remember something? What could it be...'_ Eli thought as she continued to stare at the blue-haired.

 _'Umi... why are you looking so familiar somewhere in my dreams? Those dreams that is...'_ Eli's heart whispered and she gulped a bit.

There goes that romantic vibe again. The sun's rays gently hit them and some of its light passed through in between of their faces.

The two of them then began to lean forward to each other with their eyes closing halfway.

Eli then gently raised a hand and placed it on Umi's cheek, softly caressing it.

Umi then closed her eyes entirely, waiting for Eli to kiss her.

Eli leaned closer, the gap between their lips began to shorten, until it became centimeters away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! So am now going to publish the chapters daily! Good news right! So how are you guys? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music!


	17. 𝐒𝐢𝐱𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

But then they stopped when Silver Heart’s neigh interrupted them as if telling them to get a room.

The two snapped back and opened their eyes before looking at the mare who was looking back at them.

Eli and Umi then looked at each other before chuckling.

“Sorry…” Eli apologized before standing up erectly and placing a hand on her nape in embarrassment.

“No, I should be the one who is sorry.” Umi chuckled.

At that moment, Eli began to feel awkward. It made her smile drop.

_‘What was I doing? This is wrong… I have Honoka already…’_ Eli’s mind reminded her.

_‘But I want that to continue.’_ Her heart whispered.

Umi then let out a sigh as she looked down.

_‘I am creating a sin, Honoka… Good thing Silver Heart stopped us before we kissed. That would be absolutely wrong…’_ Umi’s mind warned her.

_‘But why is it that I want it to continue?’_ Her heart told her.

Eli then cleared her throat, “I guess we should go have you roam around.” She chuckled and the blue-haired nodded in agreement, “You’re right.”

The blonde then put the new saddle on Silver Heart’s back and faced Umi with a smile, “Ready?”

Umi nodded and then positioned herself in front of Silver Heart’s body then firmly held onto the saddle and hopping up. With the help of the blonde’s hold and lift, Umi successfully landed on the horse’s back again. The blonde just stared up at her before she grabbed the reigns and gently led the way while Silver Heart walked alongside her.

Umi’s eyes widened when she remembered her childhood. She remembered how Eli used to roam her around the ranch like this. Just exactly like this…

Eli looked up at her with a smile, “Remember how we used to be like this?”

Umi nodded, “You were still shorter than me back then.”

“Hey! That’s out of the topic! Jeez, don’t ruin the opening!” Eli pouted at her and the blue-haired just released a soft giggle.

“It’s true though!”

“Okay! I admit! I was shorter! But look how tall I am now!” Eli said.

Umi’s eyes softened,  _‘You did grow up taller…’_  She thought, “Yep, you did.”

“And didn’t we make a deal back then?” Eli said and Umi blushed, of course she also remembered that silly bet they had made. Umi could not believe that Eli would take that too seriously. Knowing Eli for a long time, Umi knew that the blonde won’t back down a bet that easily and will stay stubborn about it.

“Well, yes.” Umi then looked away and Eli sweat-dropped.

“Did you forget it?”

“N-No! I can never forget such a thing!”

“Then, you do know what you are going to do. Anyone catching your eye lately?” Eli smirked teasingly and the blue-haired blushed furiously, still not bothering to look back at the blonde.

“W-Well…” Umi stammered shyly, she does not want to tell Eli that she is the one whom she was having a crush on.

“Well?” Eli raised an eyebrow.

Just asking such a question brought that pang inside Eli’s heart. But within her mind, why would she think of that? She does not have the right to feel that way, right? She has Honoka… Though, just thinking about Honoka can also bring pain and a heavy feeling inside her. Why is she not happy thinking that she was already taken? Why was she feeling a lot of disappointment and longing for Umi instead? Those questions spread and swirled around the blonde’s head and she does not know what to do with it.

She hates to admit it but…

Eli loves Umi…

So much that it hurts her…

“I do…” Umi smiled softly, “And it is not a he. But a she.”

Eli’s eyes widened, she felt her heart breaking into fragments. Umi finally found that one person that she wants to be with, “Really?”

Umi then looked back at the blonde and her eyes widened slightly when she gets to see Eli’s face, she could see the pain in it. Why? Eli is taken right? She shouldn’t worry about it, she even told her that she loves Honoka so much so why is Eli looking at her like she was truthfully hurt about what she just heard? Umi wanted to believe that somewhere within Eli’s heart, she loves her but no, she couldn’t think that, right? It’d be totally wrong if she allowed such a thought to enter her heart.

Umi’s heart palpitated as she softened her eyes, she had to admit, she felt pity for the blonde and her heart has been telling her to just go for it.

The blue-haired nodded, “Yes.”

“Man, she sure is lucky to have you.” Eli replied and the blue-haired could feel the pain from that tone of voice. It is soft and it looked like it was about to break.

“But she is with someone else.” Umi added.

The blonde’s ears perked up like it gave hope to her, her eyes sparkled as she looked at the blue-haired, “Really? That’s sad…”

But deep inside, Eli felt glad about it.

Umi nodded and sighed, “I had been admiring her from afar but she seems to not notice it, and then I only get to find out, she was already with someone else. But despite that, I am still hoping that one day, she’d get to notice about my feelings and return it. I had to admit that hoping such a thing is wrong but I just couldn’t help it. It’s what my heart has been telling me to do.” Umi smiled sadly and the blonde just stared at her to listen intently.

“I understand.” Eli replied.

“I love her so much, Eli… I am ready to face the whole world just for her… I am ready to witness the world turning its back on me just for her.” Umi stated and those words came from directly from her heart.

The blonde felt that kind of love and just nodded, she wondered how it truly feels to love someone with all of her heart. True, she had loved Honoka but she felt that there is still something missing. She felt that Honoka was not really the woman she has been looking for.

“What about you, Eli? Do you love her?” Umi asked.

Eli just stared at her, “You mean Honoka?”

Umi nodded.

Eli then looked down, what should she answer? Should she say the truth or not? If she said the truth then Umi might get mad at her as well as Brenda, if ever she gets to hear this conversation.

Her mind is currently a mess, she does not know what to answer, she is stuck between yes and no. She wanted to say no but her mind is warning her to not to tell it. That she has to go to the safe way.

And there’s already the answer that Umi had been searching for. Judging from that look, she knew that Eli didn’t love Honoka and is completely confused.

The blue-haired then released a chuckle, “Silly… That should be obvious.”

“Y-Yeah…” Eli replied.

“You know Eli… I had been thinking about what happened to us few moments ago.” Umi then started another topic so then it won’t let Eli dig deeper into her own thoughts.

The blonde stopped and stayed silent, looking back at the scenery in front of her. Silver Heart also stopped walking.

“Of what we were about to do back there… It was wrong, Eli.” Umi continued.

The blonde just nodded, she understands. But her heart has been telling her that it was never wrong. That it was perfect…

The blue-haired felt disappointed to what she says and let out a sigh, she had to admit that she also felt that that was right but she had to prioritize her mind first. Not her feelings… It is for Honoka’s sake, too…

“I’m sorry..” Umi apologized.

“You don’t need to be sorry. You just said your opinion. You have a point.” Eli replied.

“But…” Eli continued.

“That does not mean you are right…”

Umi blinked in confusion, “Why?”

“Because most of the time, we always let our minds do what they wanted. But do we even ask our hearts about it?” Eli asked.

Umi kept silent and listened.

_‘Eli…’_ Umi’s heart whispered.

“Don’t you think that sometimes, we need to follow our hearts?” Eli stated and that made the blue-haired’s eyes widen and stare at the blonde.

The blonde then looked back up at her with a smile, “The path of life can be risky if we follow our hearts most of the times, but it’s worth it.”

Umi wanted to just throw her arms around Eli right now, but she is trying to control herself. Not yet… It is not the right time.

As their eyes met, the soft sun rays hit them and some of the light passed through the gap in between them. The wind sooner arrived and it playfully caressed their hair and clothes, along with Silver Heart’s mane and tail.

There goes that kind of feeling again, the feeling of longing.

Umi softened her eyes and she could feel her cheeks heating up. The atmosphere around them is driving her crazy; it is driving her heart and mind crazy…

Eli is also feeling the same way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Supposed to be this chapter was to be published yesterday but I couldn't due to reasons! But I will publish two chapters today! So how's it going guys? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music! High five everyone!


	18. 𝐒𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

Along with such an atmosphere, they could feel their hearts beating as one. It’s like the two of them were meant to be in such a scenery.

Eli then smiled and decided to break the ice, “By the way, I did tell you that I still have one more surprise to you, right? Actually, I got someone I want you to meet.”

Umi blinked in curiosity, “Really now?”

Eli nodded and then gently led them back to the ranch.

A male worker then rushed towards them, “Eli! Platinum has arrived!”

“Perfect timing! Bring her here!” Eli grinned and helped Umi hop down from Silver Heart, “You stay here.” The blonde told her and Umi nodded. Eli then looked at Silver Heart with a smile before she led the mare back into the stables.

Eli then walked out a few minutes later and moved towards to where Umi is. She then stood behind Umi as they faced the entrance of the small forest that led back to the mansion. The blonde then covered the blue-haired’s eyes with both of her hands and Umi yelped a bit, “W-Wha— Eli!?”

Eli chuckled, “Shhh, no worries! I want to surprise you!”

“F-Fine..” Umi replied and just stood still.

Umi could feel the warmth coming from Eli’s body and if she leaned closer, she’d get to completely feel that warmth.

_‘I hope she won’t notice this…’_ Umi thought as she slowly and secretly leaned her back against Eli’s body. Umi just hoped that if the blonde gets to feel her body leaning against hers, she’d thought that Umi was just readjusting herself.

Unfortunately, Eli felt that that was not the reason. Even if that’s the case, she just let the blue-haired lean against her.

Eli had to admit that she liked it.

Back to Umi, she was blushing madly, not because of the warmth but she felt something bumped on her behind.

_‘It feels… big?’_ Umi thought but she smiled.

_‘It doesn’t matter…’_

Eli raised an eyebrow as she stared down at Umi, she could feel her crotch bumping against Umi’s behind. She blushed slightly but she has to control herself. Eli mentally sighed and decided to shrug it off before looking up at the entrance again.

The blonde’s eyes began to sparkle once she saw the male worker, leading Platinum towards them. Platinum looked exactly like Silver Heart but its skin is silver in color, and its mane and tail are dark silver in color, matching the color of platinum.

After a few more moments, the male worker and Platinum finally reached them. He and Eli then nodded at each other before the blonde removed her hands from Umi’s eyes, “Here’s your surprise.”

Umi then opened her eyes and upon seeing Platinum, she let out a gasp and covered her mouth with both of her hands, “E-Eli… This horse.. It looked like Silver Heart.. And its mane is pure dark silver.. Eli, don’t tell me that this horse is…” Umi then turned around to face the blonde who nodded.

“Meet Platinum, Silver Heart’s daughter.”

Umi’s eyes widened and then looked back at the horse, “Silver Heart’s daughter… No wonder she looked like her.”

The blonde nodded with a soft smile as she observed the blue-haired walking near Platinum and caressing the horse’s muzzle, “Eli… This gift is wonderful...” Umi then turned to the blonde and happily threw her arms around Eli’s neck, “I love it! Thank you!”

Eli yelped a bit at the sudden action that it made her stumble back but she let out a chuckle and regained her balance before she wrapped her arms around Umi’s waist and torso, pulling her to a warm embrace, “You’re welcome.” She then looked at the male worker and nodded, signaling him to leave.

The male worker smiled and nodded back before he turned his heels and walked away to give them some time alone.

Umi buried her face on the crook of Eli’s neck and just let herself get indulged to the blonde’s warmth.

Eli softened her eyes and secretly planted a soft kiss on Umi’s side of the head before they stayed silent for a few moments. After that, Eli spoke, “Do you want to ride Platinum?”

Umi then pulled herself back, her eyes were sparkling with excitement and with a beautiful smile, she answered, “Of course!”

The blonde nodded, “Alright then. Let me get the equipment.” She then turned around to go to the tack room while the blue-haired watched Eli before turning to look at Platinum and gently caressed its mane, “You know… Platinum… Even though we just met, I immediately felt that I could trust you.” Umi smiled as the horse just looked at her as if it was listening intently, its ears flickered a bit and it wagged its tail.

The blue-haired softened her eyes, “Did you know that I love the woman who planned to bring you here as her surprise gift? Yes, that blonde woman.”

Platinum just stared at her, as if telling her to go on.

Umi smiled, “I love her but she is with someone else… It’s hard, I know. But I couldn’t help it. Every time I see her, she just makes my heart beat like crazy and she became the only person that I always wanted to see…”

The mare just let out a soft neigh, as if understanding her.

“You understand me don’t you?” Umi giggled, “I wish I could have figured out what to do by talking to you like this but I just couldn’t. What do you think? Should I just give these feelings up or fight for it?”

Platinum just stared at her and Umi sighed, “I know you won’t be able to give me answers but thank you for listening. I just want to get this off of my chest.”

After that, Eli walked towards them with a smile, “Hey!”

Umi then turned to look at her and smiled, “Ahh, hey, Eli.”

Platinum then neighed and placed its muzzle on the blue-haired’s back, eventually pushing her towards the blonde.

Umi yelped and stumbled towards the blonde, landing on her body.

Eli looked down at her and chuckled, “Jeez, Platinum sure likes teasing too much.”

The blue-haired blushed and immediately stood erectly while looking up at her, “S-Sorry about that.”

“No worries! Platinum usually does this to me when she just wants to play around.”

“Huh, I see.” Umi then raised an eyebrow and the both of them walked near to the mare, which neighed happily.

Umi then let out a giggle, “She sure is lively hmm?”

“You are goddamn right.” Eli smiled at the blue-haired before she turned to the mare and walked towards its side, settling the saddle on its back. She also arranged the reigns and once she is finished, she then turned to the blue-haired with a smile, “Alright, come here.”

The blue-haired then nodded and went towards the blonde who then placed her hands on her waists, “Alright, same old routine. Jump or you want to change clothes first?”

“I’m fine with this, Eli, it feels more refreshing whenever I wear a skirt.” Umi replied then jumped while the blonde lifted her up and successfully placed her on Platinum’s back, “There you go.” Eli then grabbed Platinum’s reigns and leads them towards the vast field in the ranch once again with Platinum walking beside her.

The blue-haired softened her eyes and looked around; a sudden nostalgia has crept up within her soul and it was something that she wanted to feel for a long time. She could clearly remember that day when it was exactly like this. Eli, having to have her roam around the whole ranch and the next is her own request to have Eli ride Silver Heart with her. Both of them had a lot of fun back then before Umi’s father burnt the barn down, along with abandoning the ranch entirely.

Aside of long lost memories that have been found once again, Umi wanted to add something more into what they are doing now to satisfy that nostalgia.

“Say, Eli…” Umi sooner broke the ice and it made the blonde turn her head up at her, “What is it, Umi?”

“I was wondering if…” Umi bit her lower lip, mustering up her courage, “If you can ride Platinum with me?”

Eli blinked as stopped walking and the mare did so, too. The blonde then faced the blue-haired and stared up at her eyes. Umi didn’t faze and stared back at her.

The blonde softened her eyes, how can she resist those eyes? Umi’s sepia-colored eyes are welcoming and warming enough to convince and grant her little request. Throughout all those years of being childhood friends, Eli couldn’t help but feel glad that Umi was still acting such a cute child.

And it just drives her heart in pure joy that she just wants to carry Umi down from Platinum and give her a soft and loving kiss on the lips. A kiss that Eli will cherish forever and a kiss, which touch would never be wiped off.

The blonde let out a smile, she wants to clutch her chest to stop her palpitating heart from losing control but she has to remain her cool, she then answered Umi, “Of course.”

Umi’s eyes sparkled in delight and let out a gentle smile, releasing off this relaxing vibe around her aura, “Thank you…”

“But what made you ask for it?”

“I just want to ride a horse with you again. It has been a long time since we last roam around the ranch while riding a horse together.”

“Nostalgia ey?” Eli teased with a grin and the blue-haired blushed furiously, who then looked away, “I-Is it weird?”

“Not at all.” Eli answered before she hopped and landed on Platinum’s back, placing herself behind the blue-haired, “Actually, I missed it, too.”

Umi’s cheeks became redder and smiled.

“I remember…” Eli then spoke.

The blue-haired then looked up at her.

Eli let out a smile before she dragged the reigns up and down in fast-paced, making Platinum neigh and gallop forward.

Umi yelped and held on to the saddle and Platinum’s mane tightly with her eyes closed.

Eli laughed, “Come on Umi, open your eyes!”

“I-I don’t want to! It’s scary!” Umi shouted while shaking.

“Aw come on! Which was why I placed myself behind you, right?! No worries! You won’t fall off while I am behind you!”

“B-But still!”

“Trust me! I won’t let you fall! Come on, you’re missing the best part!” Eli reassured the blue-haired who then stopped.

Umi then opened her eyes and they sparkled in admiration when she gets to see the landscapes in front of them. They are running fast but she enjoys the cold but welcoming wind that stroke their faces, clothes and hair.

Eli grinned, “See?! If you kept your eyes closed, you wouldn’t be able to enjoy the wind along with watching the landscapes here!”

“W-Well, it was scary!”

“Same old! Same old!”

“I know!” Umi blushed in embarrassment and looked down a bit before she looked up at the landscapes once again with a soft smile on her face.

Eli then took a glimpse of the blue-haired before she looked at the landscapes again, “You know, this looked exactly like how we were back then.”

Umi’s eyes widened, of course she remembers, as well as those exact same words that they had said at this point of time. She could feel her heart palpitating again.

_‘It’s like how we were back then... We said those exact same words… I wonder if that is just our subconscious speaking or it is just a coincidence…’_ Umi’s mind spoke.

Eli knew that Umi’s silence meant that she was thinking something and she just let that be. She just let out a smile as she let Platinum run around the entire ranch.

And back in front of the barn.

“I told you to not forget about the equipment, jeez…” Thea said as she and Seth reaches the entrance of the barn.

Seth chuckled nervously, “Sorry, I was too busy staring at your face while we were heading here.”

Thea just chuckled, “Jeez, teasing me again? This is the 15th time.”

“How can you even count that!?”

“Well, I just like counting.” Thea answered and Seth pouted, “Jeez, like counting huh?”

“Yep, counting days so then I can know when will be the time to marry you.” Thea said.

Seth halted and her cheeks reddened up, “W-W-W-What!? W-When did you learn to—”

Thea just grinned, “Thought I won’t fight back? Of course I had to fight back.” She winked at the black-haired who began to blush furiously.

“Now, go get the pitchforks so we can start.” Thea said and Seth just nodded vigorously like an obedient child, still surprised to what Thea just said to her.

They sooner heard distant laughter and the two of them turned their heads to the far side of the whole ranch, their eyes widening when they saw Eli and Umi, who seem to be having fun as they rode Platinum.

Eli and Umi looked so happy together and Thea could immediately sense that romantic atmosphere that had been surrounding them.

The sun rays are gently hitting the two of them along with Platinum as they run the horse around, it made them look like shadows.

Seth then blinked, “Hooh, didn’t know that Eli and Umi were here. They sure look like they are having fun huh?”

Thea nodded, “And romantic.”

“You said it..” Seth softened her eyes as she watched Umi and Eli.

“But…” Thea narrowed her eyes as her smile dropped, “Eli is being idiotic.”

“Ehh?” Seth then turned to her with an eyebrow raised, “Why so?”

“Eli was too dense to even realize Umi’s feelings from the start.” Thea replied.

“Ms. Umi’s… feelings…?” Seth blinked in curiosity and the brown-haired just released a soft chuckle, “You could say that Eli chose Honoka because her  _dreams_ said so. When in fact, the one she has been looking for has always been by her side.” Thea explained.

Seth just focused her gaze at Thea, “The SoulDream Phenomenon huh?” She then looked at Eli and Umi again, “Following your dreams… are they really necessary?”

“The SoulDream Phenomenon’s purpose was to help the people find their spouses and it bases on the person’s character. Not the human heart. If that was the case then we would meet immediately.” Thea then looked at Seth with a smile, “Right?”

Seth blushed when she remembered who they were before and just nodded, “You’re right about that.”

Thea then sighed and then walked past by the black-haired, “Come on, let’s go get the equipment and let them have their own private time. We don’t want to be in their way right now.”

“R-Right! Coming!” Seth said as she immediately followed the tall brown-haired back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Here is the new chapter for today! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! High five!


	19. 𝐄𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

2 months later...

Chirping of birds sounded around the whole mansion as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. The cool air caressed everything it touches and it gives off that calming and cold touch to the skin. Other house cleaners in the mansion had already been awake and are beginning to do their daily tasks as always.

And inside Umi's room. Umi is found sleeping peacefully on her bed, she seems to be tired from her work since it is unusual for her to sleep late like this—well, for her, 7 am is already late for her. Her breathing is shallow and her princess-like face is irresistible that Eli will be completely drawn to her if ever she is in her room right now.

It took only a moment for that kind of peace until sudden shouts could be heard outside of Umi's window, they were muffled shouts since the window is closed but that was more than enough for Umi to hear that. She stirred a bit and gently opened her eyes. Halfway of it, her vision is still blurry so she had to blink a few more times before her vision became clear. She then completely opened her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed, "What's with the shouting?"

Umi then looked at the digital clock on her bedside table and it read 7:00 AM. It made Umi groan in disbelief as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I can't believe I overslept. It's already this late." She then got off from her bed and then went out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she noticed that everyone seems to have gone somewhere and that made her eyebrow raised. The shouting from earlier is already weird enough.

She then went at to the lobby of the mansion and boy, was she surprised to find that her maids were running back and forth in panic, getting the pails, shovels and small shovels. Umi blinked in surprise and eventually found Seth in the kitchen, getting pails. The blue-haired then went into the kitchen to approach the black-haired female, "Seth?"

Seth rose her head up from the lower cabinets and faced her owner, "Ahh! Ms. Umi! You woke up late!"

Umi rolled her eyes playfully, "I know right, you don't have to remind me. What's with all the commotion?"

"W-Well..." Seth stammered, pondering for words to use. It looked big trouble based on the stammering and Umi could feel that. The blue-haired focused her gaze at her, "Well?"

"Y-You have to see for yourself, Ms. Umi. Even I find it shocking."

_'That is really weird.'_ Umi's mind told her as she just nodded.

Seth then grabbed two pails and stood up, "Come on, Ms. Umi!" She then rushed past by her and went out of the mansion.

Umi then watched Seth for a moment before she followed.

Upon reaching outside, Umi's eyes widened when she finally get to see what Seth was talking about. Her front garden is in a total mess. There are broken pots and scattered flowers, soil and leaves, even the arches are ruined that some of its rows are completely broken.

It felt like she was struck by lightning or was being trampled by heaven and earth. She watched as other workers were in panic as they cleaned up the mess.

"What... happened?" Umi's voice trembled and its tone is low but it is more than enough to stop everyone in the vicinity from what they are doing and turned to face her. The blue-haired stood still in shock, her eyes still widened in horror like she has seen a ghost.

Deep within, she could feel her heart breaking into tiny fragments. Who could have done this? Why? These two questions kept swirling in her mind as she struggled to find an answer.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Umi's voice rose and it made everyone bow their heads in fear. The blue-haired felt so much tremble that it made her knees weak. Because of it, she knelt down on the floor with her both knees.

Eli then immediately came out of the mansion and her eyes widened, "What the—the front garden is ruined?" She gritted her teeth and looked at Seth, "Who did this?" Her voice is as cold as ice and one could worsen its fear judging by the look and intensity of her blue orbs.

Seth saw and felt that great anger in those eyes but she had to stay still and answer, she then focused her gaze at the blonde and said, "We don't know either, we just woke up and everything had already been like this when we went out of the mansion."

"Can you check the security cameras?" Eli asked and Seth nodded, "I'll go check them right away." The black-haired answered as she rushed back inside.

The blonde then rushed beside the blue-haired and placed her hands on both of the other woman's shoulders, "Umi."

Umi gasped and looked at Eli, her expression hasn't changed and there are additional tears forming from the corners of her eyes, "E-Eli..."

Eli softened her eyes, she could feel her chest tightening and her heart wrenching in pain. Seeing the woman she loves with all of her life and heart cry in front of her is one of the most painful thing she could ever feel, and she will never forgive anyone who made her cry. Never.

"It's going to be alright, come on, let's go back inside." Eli said in her gentlest and most soothing voice as she encircled both of her hands around Umi's armpits; supporting her to stand up.

The blue-haired did stand successfully. Seeing a part of her home ruined already made her day worse. She could still feel her knees and hands trembling that she could fall any minute once again if it weren't for Eli's strong support. Umi clung on Eli's polo shirt and gripped on the clothing tightly. She is angry, hurt and melancholic; and nothing could ever make her feel better except Eli by her side. At the very least, the feelings that were whirling inside her whole being had calmed down even for a bit.

And because of the calmness, her mind began to be clear. She began to think who could have done this and only one person entered her mind.

The blonde looked and stared down at Umi, she could tell that Umi cannot hold herself for a while due to the immense shock she just saw. She understands that. She then turned her head to look at the workers, "Oi, raise your heads up! I know no one did this."

They did raise their heads up, their eyes were gave off a glimpse of relief. Relief that nothing bad further happened. They know that this is one of the worst things that could happen to their owner and they feared of being fired. But, since they also knew that Eli is a  _close_ friend of Umi, they know that Eli is Umi's voice at times like these.

Eli then gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I'll take care of her. Now go clean these up and make sure to tell me once you are done. We are going to buy new pots, flowers and everything that is required to fix everything here. Got it?"

"Yes, Eli!" The workers responded and they began to work on cleaning again while the blonde firmly drags Umi back inside. They headed to the living room and Eli let the other sit down on a sofa bed nearby. The blonde immediately sat beside her and wrapped her arm around Umi's shoulder, while leaning her face a little closer to her, "Umi..." She called out, "Do you want water? I can immediately get one for you."

"I'm okay..." Umi then looked at Eli with a sad smile, "Just that..." She then sniffed and looked away before continuing, "I just couldn't believe it."

"Me, too. Who could have done it?" Eli then looked at their table with her narrowed her eyes, she began to think of possible people responsible for this. But it should be obvious, right?

"It's probably my dad." Umi answered and Eli looked at her again with her softened eyes, "Your dad? That bastard... Why would he do such a thing?"

"It is because of the ranch we rebuilt." Umi answered again and Eli just stared at her. Umi then looked back at her.

"Remember how he used to hate it? You were there." Umi added and the blonde just nodded.

Eli understands her father's hatred towards the ranch and Umi, herself. But of what she couldn't understand is why he had to do this kind of thing? Over such a matter, it is just a ranch that her daughter wants to rebuild and that should not be hard to accept. His anger may be related to what had happened in the past but it was all over and there's no point in digging it up again.

The ranch was rebuilt in order to gain new memories. She knows that Umi won't do such a thing as  _making someone suffer_.

The blonde just let out a sigh before she encircled her arms around Umi's torso and pulled her tightly into a warm embrace.

Umi wrapped her arms around Eli's torso and buried her face on her chest while she shivers.

The shivering signaled Eli to hug tighter and so she did while rubbing Umi's back in the process. Nothing is more important than this as of now. For the blonde, calming the love of her life down is her utmost priority.

"You know, Umi... You don't have to worry." Eli spoke and that is more than enough for the two of them to break the hug. They looked into each other's eyes, filled with passion and longing for protection.

"Why do you say so?" Umi stared up at the other and the blonde just revealed a gentle smile. The smile that Umi always wanted to see.

And the smile that always calms her nerves.

"Because I will protect you." Eli answered.

Umi's heart palpitated and hearing those from Eli, herself is already enough to put a smile on her face. A sweet smile to be exact.

"Really?"

Eli just gave a nod.

Umi's smile brightened and pulled the blonde close into an embrace once again, "Thank you."

Eli's smile then dropped as she held Umi close to her, her eyes then narrowed as she could only think of one thought for now:

_'I vow to protect you, Umi. I won't let him harm you. He needs to get me through first.'_

Umi sooner closed her eyes and she could immediately feel that relaxing energy slowly roaming inside her whole being.

Few days later...

Eli and Umi are in the living room, doing their usual work. They gained another wedding arrangement request and they immediately worked on it as soon as they accepted it just to distract themselves.

Eli was explaining her ideas while Umi just stayed silent, which is unusual for the blonde.

The blonde blinked and stopped talking before she stared at the blue-haired, who seemed to not notice about it and just looked down at the paper.

Eli lets out a soft hum as she continued to gaze at her, Umi is not like this.

"Hey..." Eli called out, earning a flinch from the blue-haired.

Umi then looked at he blonde, "A-Ahh, what is it?"

"You okay? You're not yourself."

"Sorry..." Umi apologized and took a deep breath before she looked down at the paper once again, "I just..."

"Just?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Well... You already know." Umi answered.

"I want to hear it from you."

Umi rolled her eyes, she knows that Eli is being stubborn but she does not know whether it is to cheer her up or it is serious.

"It's nothing." Umi responded.

"Hooh. I see." The blonde then leaned back against the head of the sofa, thinking of a way to cheer her up. It took her a few more moments before she finally gained an idea.

"Want to ride horses with me?" Eli suggested and Umi rose her head up to focus her gaze at the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

"Ride horses?"

"Yeah."

"Well." Umi sighed, "Sure thing."

Both of them then stopped what they were doing and the blonde gently took Umi's hand, holding it firmly as they stood up and went to the ranch. They went to the stables and Eli went to a black stallion, which was drinking water on its pail.

Umi looked at the horse and then back at the blonde, "What's its name?"

"McCoalister. He is one of my best companions in racing aside of Platinum." Eli answered with a smile and Umi just nodded before staring up at McCoalister who then looked back at her.

The horse let out a soft neigh and bumped its muzzle on Umi's head.

"He seems to like you." Eli chuckled and Umi smiled before she caressed its muzzle with her hand.

"I guess I am born to be a rancher huh?" Umi giggled and Eli grinned.

"Of course. The rancher of my life." Eli whispered the last sentence.

Umi blinked and tilted her head, "What did you say?"

Eli realized what she just muttered and she blushed furiously, "A-Ahh! It's nothing! No worries!"

"Alright then."

"Y-You go have Platinum.."

"Sure thing."

Umi then walked towards Platinum's stall, which is just beside Silver Heart's and released the mare out.

Eli did the same to McCoalister and the two of them went out of the stables, guiding their respective horses along.

As they have settled outside, Eli faced Umi, "I will go to the tack to get the equipment."

"Alright, I'll wait here." The blue-haired smiled and the blonde nodded before she rushed towards the tack room.

Umi then looked at McCoalister and then to Platinum, "Your owner sure took good care of you huh?" She smiled as she caressed both of their muzzles with both of her hands, "Your owner has also been taking care of me. Somewhat like a girlfriend while she fills her responsibility as my assistant in wedding arrangement projects."

The horse flickered their ears, as if listening to her.

Umi scoffed with a gentle smile, "Your owner is stubborn and protective. I still remember that day clearly... She protected me from that man. She stared at him like a fierce lion, ready to take down its prey just to protect its territory. And I'm that territory."

The blue-haired then looked down, "I assume much, don't I?"

Platinum then bumped its muzzle against Umi's arm and the blue-haired looked at the mare, "What is it, Platinum?"

Platinum just released a soft neigh, as if telling her that it's going to be okay.

The blue-haired just giggled, "Thank you, Platinum."

Eli then came back to them while carrying saddles, reigns, etc. "Here I am!"

Umi then faced the blonde and stepped aside as the other went near to the horse, settling down the equipment. After doing so, the blonde then looked down at the blue-haired who then stared up at her.

Eli's smile then dropped when she get to stare at Umi's eyes again. Vague scenes in her head started to swirl around but she sure as hell knows that it revolves around her dreams from back then...

Dreams, which she thought was resolved.

Umi just smiled, "Shall we go?"

Eli blinked a few more times to wake herself up and just nodded, "Sure."

Eli then went to support Umi in hopping on Platinum's back before she went to hop on McCoalister's.

"Just move your reigns up and down gently to make Platinum walk. Like this." Eli held the reigns firmly and move it up and down in fast-paced motion, letting McCoalister flinch a bit before it started to walk forward.

Umi nodded and did what Eli said, it let Platinum walk alongside McCoalister.

The two of them then planned to go to the other side of the ranch, where there's a small hill and below it are small flowers surrounding it. It looked like it is some sort of a magical place.

It was a lovely sight. Eli and Umi were chatting while wearing smiles on their faces. At this point on, Eli knew she was successful of making the blue-haired smile once again. And knowing that, brought pure joy within the blonde's heart.

They then went further, until they have finally reached the other side of the ranch and finally saw the hill. They then stopped their horses and hopped down.

"So this is the other side of the ranch huh? Didn't know that there's a hill with flowers around here." Umi raised an eyebrow and Eli just chuckled, "Memory is still unclear huh? We've been here before when we were kids."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Come on." Eli then started to move closer to the hill, climbing up to the top.

Umi then followed her.

They sooner reached the top and the both of them turned around to look at the barn, which looked like an ant from where they are. The sun behind them began to lower down, displaying its beautiful sunset from the horizon.

"I never knew it was this far." Umi said in surprise as she looked up at the blonde who chuckled.

"Adventurer's instincts." Eli winked at Umi who also chuckled.

"Silly."

They then stood there in silence for a few more moments before Umi spoke.

"You know..."

Eli then looked at her with a smile, "Hmm?"

"I may be the owner of this ranch but I had forgotten what the view looks like from here."

Eli rolled her eyes, "Like I said, I already took you here when we were kids."

Umi just chuckles, "Fine, fine. Sorry about that, Ms. Rancher." She playfully apologizes.

Eli then looked down at the blue-haired once again and her eyes softened. Just standing beside her gave her a big load of nostalgia. A lot of memories from the past were buried and they resurfaced once again. In all honesty, Eli does not mind to stay here with Umi until night time. All that matters to her right now is this moment.

She could hear her heart palpitating with joy as she focused her gaze at Umi, who was busy looking at the scenery in front of her. No one could ever outmatch the beauty that Eli was seeing right now. Before she could even notice, there was already a faint blush on her cheeks.

Right at this moment, all Eli knows is that the woman with her right now, is the woman that she fell in love with. She knows it was wrong because of her relationship with Honoka but she couldn't stop her heart from beating for Umi. It was crazy.

And just seeing Umi's lips makes Eli want to just lean in and kiss her. She wanted to kiss her so bad. But she has to stop the urge.

"You know, you had grown beautiful... Far too beautiful." Eli complimented and it earned a blush from the blue-haired before looking away in embarrassment.

"W-What's with that, all of the sudden?" Umi asked and the blonde just gave off a laugh.

"Nothing, I was just telling the truth!" Eli replied.

"I-I'm not beautiful! I still lost the bet!"

"Ohhh riiight, I must witness before sealing off the deal alright?"

"Hmp! Fine!" Umi pouted a bit.

"Hey, come on, Umi. Are you mad?"

"No, why so?"

"Well, because I told you that you are beautiful?"

Umi groaned, "It's because you suddenly said that I was beautiful."

"But you are."

"I'm not."

"Then look at me."

Umi stopped. She then slowly turned her head to look at Eli and faced her body towards her. Both of them started to stare at each other the moment their eyes met.

There goes the atmosphere again. That soothing and romantic atmosphere. The calm wind occurred and it gently blew their hair and clothes, along with the manes and tails of the horses, which were facing them, as if watching them. The light coming from the sunset then went pass through the gap between their faces. Their eyes are glimmering with sheer joy and longing. How they have missed each other, and best of all; their hearts are beating as one.

The two of them then began to lean towards each other, their eyes closing slowly in the process.

Umi, on the other hand, is being warned by her own mind,  _'What is this? I can't pull back! Stop! This is wrong! Stop this, Umi!;_ But her body says otherwise. It felt really right and the immense longing for Eli intensified.

_'I have to stop, for Honoka! But... Why does it feel right? I can't even turn away...'_ Eli's mind said.

Umi slowly wrapped her arms around Eli's neck and the blonde wrapped her arms around the blue-haired's waist.

It didn't take long before their lips united. It brought them both the sudden jolt, it felt like they were being electrified. The voltages coming from their kiss ran down through their whole bodies along with the immense warmth coming from their embraces. The light coming from the sunset went passed through the small gaps between them. It was too romantic, it's like this is the moment that they have always been waiting for.

Nothing wanted to interrupt them and nothing will come in between them. This proof showed itself right in front of them. Proof that they are really meant to be.

After a few moments, they pulled back to grasp for air as they opened their eyes and stared into each other, it was intense that it made their hearts palpitate further that they are about to pop out of their chests.

The two of them then smiled at each other, gentle and loving smiles.

Umi, being unable to hold herself much longer, nuzzled the blonde's cheek affectionately, closing her eyes in the process. She wants this moment to last even for just a little while. It's not bad to follow her heart, right? It's that, she couldn't help it. She's just a human being, a human being who is madly in love with her childhood friend.

_'Fate took you away from me once. I'm not going to let that happen again.'_ Umi thought.

Eli let the blue-haired nuzzle her cheek. It is too soothing to stop it. And the feeling of home is there. Right in front of her.

Wait... Home?

The blonde realized something that it made her eyes widen slowly. She is remembering something.

Something extremely important.

In the back of her brain, she finally remembered that dream.

In that dream, in the Mirage Fields...

Young Eli was playing with the young Umi.

The blonde remembered all of it now. And that just made her freeze still.

"Do you remember now?" Umi asked and the blonde looked down at her. The blue-haired was smiling up at her as if she knew right from the start.

"Umi... You're..." Eli halted. She couldn't believe it!

The blue-haired nodded, "Allow me to explain. It's one of the effects of SoulDream. It happens when the soulmate couple met during childhood. Females will remember everything and will not have dreams while shemales and males will continue to have dreams and will forget the real soulmate, replacing it with another. The only way to solve it is to perhaps try to remember the real soulmate through love."

Eli is in total shock as she gazes down at the blue-haired, she didn't know...

And here, she was still together with Honoka. It's no wonder why being with Umi feels so different. It felt really special and direct.

Umi then released a giggle and let out her happiest smile. The light coming from the sunset hit her gently and some of the light passed by her, creating that kind of soft atmosphere, "Eli, I'm your real soulmate. I pretended to not know all about it during the first few months."

Eli's eyes widened in realization, "So you are that girl..."

"There are so many things that I want to talk about with you. So many of them that I had forgotten how many of them. But one thing's for sure, I missed you." Umi added while her arms are still wrapped around Eli's neck.

"I missed you too, Umi. I missed you so much that it hurts." Eli smiled. Tears are starting to form on the corners of her eyes. She's happy... Very happy.

"There's also one thing that you have done though." Umi pointed out.

"What could that be?"

Umi then went back into staring deeply into the blonde's blue eyes, they are mesmerizing and hypnotizing that it made her heart palpitate with joy, she then moved her face closer to Eli's. Their eyes are closing halfway as their lips were about to touch. With a smile, Umi answered:

"You found me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeyy guys! Hope you liked this chapter! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music! High five!


	20. 𝐍𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧

Eli pulled Umi into a tight embrace, “You’re right… I finally found you.”

Umi placed her forehead on Eli’s while she removed her arms around Eli’s neck and wrapped them around the waist instead.

Their hearts are finally at peace. They are palpitating with joy. And only one thing crossed their minds; that is they finally found each other and they will never let go.

The two of them then leaned closer to each, having their lips unite once more, forming one gentle and loving kiss.

Later that night…

Eli is in her room, sitting on a chair while facing her desk. She was writing something on a paper. Her only illumination is the light coming from the lampshade on the right side of the table. She was smiling softly like she just won a lottery.

After a few more moments, her door gently swung opened, revealing Umi. The blue-haired then entered the room and saw how busy Eli is, “What are you doing?” She asked.

“Writing a letter to someone.” Eli answered.

“Really now? For who?” Umi raised an eyebrow with a smile and the blonde chuckled.

“Well, someone back at home.”

“I see…” Umi then closed the door behind her and locked it.

Upon hearing the clicking sound, Eli stopped writing and looked at the blue-haired, “Why did you lock the door?”

“Well…” Umi stopped before she approached the blonde and went behind her. Looking down at her, she continued, “I don’t want anyone to disturb us.”

The blonde blinked as she looked up at her with curiosity.

The blue-haired smiled softly, “You look beautiful as ever. Or more like… handsome, since you have the thing.” She giggled before she leaned down and kissed the blonde’s lips softly.

Eli closed her eyes and responded to the kiss by returning it.

The blue-haired then gently slipped her hands inside Eli’s polo shirt and that made the blonde blush and flinch.

Eli then pulled back and stared into Umi’s eyes, she is surprised to the sudden change of behavior coming from the other.

“Umi… What are you doing?”

Umi just giggled seductively and answered, “Eli, did you know how long I waited just for this moment? I waited for you for a long time. Ever since we were kids, I had admired you so much that it gave me this emotion called love. You were the first person to teach me a lot of things and I was truly grateful.”

Eli’s eyes widened, “Then… does that mean…”

“Yes, Eli. You’re that crush that I talked about earlier.” Umi interrupted the blonde.

Eli just looked at her with her jaw dropped, she does not know that Umi was feeling this way towards her. And here, it looked like she just got jealous of her own self.

The blonde just chuckled, “Silly girl, aren’t we?”

“Well, I am just telling the truth.” Umi giggled.

“So I was your crush huh… I guess it was a win-win.”

“Ohh?” Umi raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“You’re my first crush, too.” Eli winked and Umi blushed furiously.

“E-Ehh?”

“Yep! No jokes.”

Umi just stared down at the blonde and let out a playful chuckle, “I guess we both felt the same ever since we became friends huh?”

Eli nodded, “Mhm…”

Umi then kissed Eli’s lips once more, “I love you, Eli Ayase…”

Eli returned the kiss, “I love you as well, Umi Sonoda.”

“Can we… make love?” Umi asked, her cheeks are turning bright red but she is not embarrassed about it.

The blonde smiled softly before she nodded, “Of course.”

The obligation for Honoka is not there anymore, it is being replaced with the obligation for Umi…

Eli knows that this will greatly hurt Honoka but she is not afraid of it. That kind of thought scares her instead. However, there is a thought at the back of her head that was saying to her that maybe Honoka is feeling the same way…

With Brenda…

_‘A lot of things are needed to be resolved. But… How can I resist to this seduction?’_ Eli thought before she stood up to face the blue-haired who looked back at her. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes. The night grew darker but the moon above the clouds illuminated everything.

Eli softened her eyes, now that she has noticed it. Umi is actually beautiful up close; her skin tone which reflected the moon’s light, her luminous sepia orbs, her soft and calm expression, her lips. And of what the blonde’s eyes caught was the lips because they looked so soft. Eli leaned close to plant a gentle kiss on Umi’s lips, which the blue-haired responded to it by returning it. Their eyes closed when they initiated the kiss.

It took no longer than a moment before the kiss became aggressive, Eli wrapped her arms around Umi’s waists and Umi wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, they drew their bodies closer until there’s no more gaps in between them. They are completely in a daze with each other, their heats are rising up splendidly.

The blonde then gently pushed the blue-haired onto the bed and pinned her down, while keeping their passionate kiss intact. Their kiss sooner deepened and Umi could clearly feel the throbbing crotch, poking out of Eli’s pants, it is rubbing against her clit and that just made Umi blush profusely. Despite the slight embarrassment, Umi forced herself to be more aggressive in response to that kind of desirable sensation.

Eli began to move her lips, tracing down Umi’s neck and stayed there for a moment while her right hand traveled down to the blue-haired’s hip, slowly raising her shirt.

Umi felt that excitement and let Eli remove her shirt. The blonde then sat up as she looked down at the other with a smile, “Are you sure about this, Umi?”

“Why do you think I seduced you in the first place, hmm?” Umi returned the smile.

Eli took a deep breath before she unbuttoned her polo and removing it, throwing it down on the floor beside the bed, along with the shirt. She sooner removed Umi’s brassiere and pajamas, along with her underwear. Once she’s done, she stared down at her with a smile, “You’re beautiful...”

Umi’s blush darkened and looked away in embarrassment, “S-Stop that…”

Eli gave a chuckle and Umi pouted at her, “You aren’t going to undress? It seems unfair that you managed to undress me and yet I didn’t.” The blue-haired said before she unzipped Eli’s pants and finally removed her undergarments. Umi then smiled and placed a hand on Eli’s abs, caressing it softly, “There, now we are even.”

“You sure are a pervert, Umi.” Eli smirked and Umi giggled.

“Because I want you.”

Eli softened her eyes and leaned to kiss Umi’s lips once again, they settled down on the bed once more as Eli let her lips traveled down to Umi’s neck and down again to one of her breasts. Her hands then pinned Umi’s wrists and the blue-haired released one soft moan.

The moan turned the blonde on further, it is one beautiful sound that reached her ears and it just added to the excitement that the blonde is having. No, she can still take it… It will take a lot more to completely lose her mind.

Umi, on the other hand, is already getting lost in the world of passion, her body is responding on Eli’s moves unconsciously. The intensity rose up when Eli kept rubbing her cock against the surface of her soft walls. It just made the blue-haired so excited that she clenched her hands into fists and curled her toes. She eventually arched her back when Eli began sucking her breast.

Pants between the two of them began to commence, mixing in with their moans. It is the only sounds that can be heard in the room they are in.

After the loving foreplay, Eli sooner felt that Umi’s surface is too wet and she had to smirk at her, “Want me to put it in?”

Umi was panting, her hot breaths are getting more intense as she looked up at her. Eli could see the lust and love within her eyes and that’s when she knew that Umi is ready for it.

The blonde then slowly and gently inserted her cock inside and it made Umi flinch and wince.

“So I’m your first…” Eli’s eyes sparkled in sheer joy, she felt honored to have been the first one to make love with this beautiful woman.

Umi just gave her a short nod before the blonde let go of her wrists and placed them on the sheets beside each of Umi’s hips. The blue-haired then wrapped her arms around Eli’s waists and her hands rested on the blonde’s back.

“I’m going to move now, Umi… I’ll be gentle.” Eli said and Umi nodded.

“I love you, so much…” The blue-haired said as she closed her eyes and the blonde smiled.

“I love you, so much, too.”

Umi sooner opened her eyes and they stared at each other. The light coming from the moon illuminated the gap between them. There goes that atmosphere once again, and they felt that this moment they are having is the real thing. They had loved each other so much but fate had to separate them. Now, they were being brought back together and nothing can ever stop them.

They will always find a way towards each other.

Eli started to move steadily, which made Umi wince when a sudden and sharp pain occurred on that part of her body. It is not that kind of pain that she had ever experience before and the movements coming from the blonde are making it more painful. She felt like she is being ripped apart down there.

The blonde then stopped moving, “It hurts that much? I’m sorry! I should have been more gentle!” She said in her soft yet sharp tone of voice with an apologetic face.

“N-No, it’s alright… I’m fine.” Umi smiled up at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” The blue-haired female giggled.

Eli then relieved a smile before she started to move once again, Umi gritted her teeth as her grip on the pillows tightened. She has to endure the pain, she knows it won’t last that long…

And she was right…

As Eli continued on, she began to buck and gently leaned forward to plant a kiss on the corner of Umi’s lips. It was pure and loving. It’s like Eli is holding a fragile vase; it is full of love.

The blue-haired closed her eyes tightly. Until few moments later, the pain slowly faded out and it was slowly replaced with those magical tickles that roamed around her entire being. It is filled with something that is purely beyond her knowledge. It is addicting… It feels wonderful… Umi just wants to have this last for long… And to think that she can get to experience this with the woman she has ever loved…

Eli started to thrust faster and deeper, it seems that she has finally found her comfort. Along with that, the female below her has finally adjusted to her speed.

Umi could feel it…

The blue-haired could feel that Eli was hitting the right spot within her soft area and that made her open her mouth, her cheeks reddened deeply, and her hands crawled themselves around Eli’s back, digging her nails into it. The irresistible pleasure is building up, the tickles became intense like it is the best feeling in the world right now. After a few thrusts, Umi began to release a series of moans in each thrusts she receives. The pleasure keeps building up that Umi locked Eli’s waist with her legs.

Hearing them sounds music to Eli’s ears. Burying her face on the crook of Umi’s neck, she bucked up and the thrusts became more intense to the point that they are already rocking the bed. The creaks of it as well as the pants and moans coming from both sides are just the only sounds that can be heard within the entire room.

“U-Umi… I’m close…” Eli delivered a caution after a few more moments of continuous thrusting, she is already sweating and the woman below her opened her eyes to look up before replying.

“G-Go ahead, Eli…”

With the signal finally given and received, Eli continued, it is nearing there that her moans began to increase in frequency, “Umi… Umi.. haah! ahh!~ ”

“Eli! Ahh! G-Give it to me!” Umi called out.

Their climax finally came, Eli has finally ejaculated and released her semen, after a steady pose, she released a series of soft and continuous breaths. Umi, on the other hand closed her eyes tightly once again upon Eli’s release; she could feel that warm and thick liquid pouring inside her womb and even if this is her first time, this could only meant one thing. And she knows just what could happen after this.

However, she has no regrets.

Eli finally went to lay down beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close to a warm embrace, “Umi, that was amazing.”

The blue-haired couldn’t find the words as of the moment due to the immense fatigue that started to roam in her body but she left small and sweet gestures such as cuddling close to the other and nuzzling her neck.

The both of them immediately felt the drowsiness and without any more word spoken from each other, they sooner fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Supposed to be this chapter was meant to be published yesterday but I went to a resort with my family so I'm deeeeply sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you liked the new chapter! How's it going guys? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to good music! High five!


	21. 𝐓𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐲

The next morning…

Umi’s eyes fluttered open before releasing a soft groan. The light from the windows temporarily blinded her that she had to close her eyes tightly. She sooner rolled over to look at the blonde, who was still peacefully sleeping. The blue-haired released a smile before she reached out to caress the other’s cheek, “You did a wonderful thing, my love…”

In all actuality, Umi still feels worn out but she has fully accustomed to being an early bird. Ignoring the fatigue, she slowly sat up and got off from bed, and during it, she caught a glimpse of drops of stained blood on the bed sheet. Her eyes softened before she went to the cabinet and took out a robe. Putting it on and realizing that the robe was too large for her, Umi couldn’t help but let out a smile.

_‘Too warm…’_ She thought before she went towards the desk. She was slightly curious of what Eli was writing. She knows that it is a breach of privacy but her curiosity drove her to ignore that. Instead of reading it, she found the old photograph of her and her father, resting just beside the paper. Umi hummed and picked the photo up to examine it closely.

_‘We were still happy here…’_ Umi thought as she smiled sadly.

Few moments later, Eli’s eyes opened and darted her gaze at where her lover is, she is still exhausted so she didn’t bother getting up, “Umi…” She called out in her gentlest voice.

The blue-haired then turned around to face her, “Ahh, Eli, good morning.”

“Good morning. So what are you up to?” Eli smiled at her.

“Nothing, really. I was just checking things.”

“You look curious about something though.”

“I am…” Umi raised the photo in front of her, “Where did you find this?”

“I found it at the barn; old and forgotten. Thought it was still valuable to you so I kept it.”

“It was.” Umi smiled as she turned the photo towards herself once again to look at it, “My dad and I were practicing horseback riding here. He thought me how to ride Silver Heart as well as taking care of other horses. Back after you left.”

“Mhm.” Was the blonde’s only answer.

Umi sooner brought the photo down on the desk before she went back to the bed and crawled on top of the blonde, “That was all in the past and I had already overcome it. The trauma that I once had is gone forever.”

“Because?” Eli raised an eyebrow while smiling playfully, she already knows but she still wants to hear it.

“Because you came back. You don’t know just how much you had made me change, Eli…”

The blonde chuckled, “I guess that’s a good thing.”

“And I want to be with you until the end of time.”

“Same here, Umi Sonoda. Or should I say… Future Umi Ayase?” Eli smirked.

Umi blushed profusely, “D-Don’t say that so casually! It’s embarrassing!”

“After of what we did last night, that’s embarrassing?” The blonde blinked.

“Y-You won’t understand! I mean… Last night was… enjoyable and unforgettable…” Umi looked away.

Eli just let out a soft laugh, “You’re cute.”

“I-I’m not.”

Eli then leaned up to press her lips against Umi’s cheek, “You are.”

Umi then darted her eyes away from the blonde, “Fine.” She smiled before she turned to look back and leaned down to plant a soft and gentle kiss on Eli’s lips.

“Shall we go down and eat breakfast?” Umi asked.

“Sure.”

Meanwhile…

Honoka stretched her arms up in the air, she felt completely relaxed that her veins are back at their good spots, “Finally, out of the plane!”

Brenda stood beside her, “Sure is pretty much a long time for us, huh?”

The airport they were currently in is filled with people; families and friends reuniting could be seen from almost everywhere. But to the both of them, they planned this as a surprise for the people they care about.

“I know right, and the air here is still the same! Fresh and relaxing! Even though we are in the airport.” Honoka giggled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Hmm, should I go back home to place the baggage? I think you need to go visit Umi for a bit.”

Honoka then turned to face the taller woman and wrapped her arms around the other’s neck. The ginger-head revealed a smirk as she stared deeply into Brenda’s orbs, “We should go home together…I missed it already.”

By  _it,_ Brenda already knew what Honoka was referring to and that just made her blush in embarrassment, “H-Hoka! We’re in public!”

Honoka sooner giggled once again, “Awww, you look so cute when being teased!”

“Sheesh! Stop that!” Brenda pouted.

Honoka tip-toed and leaned up to peck Brenda’s lips, “Right. But seriously, let’s go home together, I need to sleep.”

Brenda softened her eyes and gave off one sweet smile.

“Alright.”

Couple of weeks later…

Eli had went to the convenience store for an errand to buy fruits for the next project she and Umi will do. It is indeed another wedding arranging project from one of the famous celebrity couples. Not only that but Eli was asked to do some grocery shopping while she’s at it.

A certain female with shoulder-length, short, brown hair, entered the store and went beside Eli, also picking some fruits and she sooner greeted without bothering to look at her, “Hey, Eli.”

Eli then turned her head to look at Thea. Blinking in surprise, she greeted back with a grin, “Oh hey!”

“So how have you been?” Thea asked.

“I’m doing great actually!”

“And Umi?”

“Likewise! So you here for an errand too?” Eli asked as she turned to look at the fruits once again.

“More like just grocery shopping.” Thea chuckled, “Seth is currently in the mood to eat fruits and demanded me to buy some for her and I have to also buy some milk and eggs.”

Eli raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “Demand? What, are you two going out now?”

Thea blushed and coughed intentionally to hide her embarrassment, “N-No. Not really.”

“You stammered, though.” Eli giggled.

“Shut up.”

Thea was silent for a while before she eventually opened her mouth to speak, “By the way…”

“Hm?”

“I have news about Umi’s old man.”

Eli stopped picking up fruits and looked back at the brown-haired in surprise, “..What?”

“Idiot. Don’t look at me. Act normal.” Thea’s voice added emphasis on what she said, indicating the blonde that it is indeed a serious matter.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and looked at the fruits once more to avoid suspicion, “Sorry… What is it?”

“You should keep a close eye out on the ranch.”

“Really? I’ll keep that in mind. Of what I am curious about is why does her dad wants to burn that ranch so badly.”

“It’s because of his wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeey guys! Hope you all liked this chapter! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music! High five!


	22. 𝐓𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐲 𝐎𝐧𝐞

Eli rolled her eyes to one corner to look at Thea, “How so?”

“The ranch was given to him by his wife as an anniversary gift. Back when Umi was still an infant. They were such a good family for a couple of years until the wife found herself another man.”

The blonde didn’t answer. She was supposed to feel sympathy for the father but on the other side of her mind, she shouldn’t. She kept listening.

Thea continued on, “Addition to that, his wife even took his business away and used his money to buy things for her man.”

The blonde’s eyes widened. Did Umi’s mother really did that? Why would she do such a thing such as hurting her husband’s feelings so much as well as letting her daughter take the burdens of what has been done? To her, it is unfair for Umi’s part because she had nothing to do with this. Even if there is, it is still not enough for the blue-haired to gain such hatred coming from her father.

“Along with that, his wife told Umi about it and told her to keep it a secret.” Thea added.

_‘Huh… No wonder that bastard hated Umi and the ranch.’_ Eli thought.

“But, where did you get this information? I know you didn’t eavesdrop.” Said the blonde.

The brown-haired sooner giggled at what the other said before answering, “It was all thanks to Seth.”

“Really now?” Eli raised an eyebrow, “Continue.”

“I think it’s best if Seth will tell it herself.” Thea replied.

Eli’s eyes softened in disappointment and released a sigh before nodding, “Alright.”

“I want to remind you to be very careful. There’s someone behind us who is watching. Don’t turn around.” Thea warned.

Eli’s eyes widened and gulped before answering back, “Okay.”

And the two of them could feel it. There is someone watching from outside of the store with their binoculars. It is a tall man in black with shades. The man was focusing his binoculars towards the both of them and it took him a few more moments before he put it down and hopped into his car, start its engine and drove away.

Thea sooner finished picking up fruits and putting them in the basket, “Protect Umi.”

“Of course.”

The brunette gave a smile before she turned her heels and went to the counter to pay for the fruits, leaving Eli alone.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she focused her gaze at the fruits , seeming to think about something. Protecting Umi is one thing but there is something else that has been bothering her.

Why is it that everything makes her lead to think that Seth has something to do with this?

Late afternoon within that day…

Umi rests her elbows on the railings as she focused her gaze at the scenery in front of her. She is standing beside a house bridge and what’s under the bridge is a clear stream, surrounding the stream are rows of maple trees, which leaves are making a mess around. The gentle wind just added to that soothing atmosphere that can easily calm one’s nerves and stress and the soft blazes of the sun just added to that kind of warm and fuzzy feeling.

Nozomi sooner came in her casual clothes and approached the blue-haired, “Umi, you called out for me?”

Umi turned her head towards the other and stood up erectly, “Nozomi! Well, yes, there’s something I want to ask.”

The purple-haired female then stood beside her with a smile, “What is it?”

“How will you know when you’re ready for it?” Umi’s eyes narrowed as she uttered the question. And judging by her intense gaze towards her friend, it totally indicates that it is one serious question.

Nozomi blinked at the question and tilted her head, she knows it was serious but her maneuver is telling otherwise, “Ready for what?”

“Ready to confess.”

The purple-haired’s eyes widened slightly, even if she hasn’t gotten to talk to Umi that much due to her responsibilities as a mother and a wife, she knows what the other could mean. It all started back when they were renovating the ranch. Nozomi could feel what’s going on between Eli, Umi and Honoka. The way they interacted that day… the way they do things around together. She had been observing.

And she is right.

“Is it her?” Nozomi asked.

Umi nodded.

Nozomi then softened her eyes and heaved softly before she darted her eyes towards the maple trees. Umi then went to look at it also. The purple-haired pondered for words as she stared, of what Umi asked is something that she couldn’t understand it just yet but Nozomi knows just how stubborn she is.

Few minutes later, Nozomi finally found the right words to say, she opened her mouth to speak ,”You will know if the time felt right.”

Umi then softened her eyes, “You see… I’m planning to tell her about it after this problem of mine.”

Nozomi just hummed without bothering to look at her, “Did you love that woman?”

“Yes, Nozomi. I have loved her ever since we were children. Even after she left and after she came back.”

“Are you ready to face the world with her?”

“Of course.”

“And are you ready to face her?” That’s the time when Nozomi averted her gaze towards the other female, who was obviously stunned by the question.

But Umi knows who Nozomi was referring to. Her eyes just focused on Nozomi’s turquoise ones with sheer determination before nodding.

“Yes.” Umi answered.

“I see…” Nozomi then looked back at the scenery once again, “You see, Umi. I just noticed that there is something wrong going on between the relationship of you and Eli. It’s like there’s this mystery that must be solved. It must have been too tough on you to go through that, Umi. Add the fact that your father came to add more stress.”

Umi just went quiet as she listened.

“Things get more complicated whenever we don’t tell our feelings. Worse, it just makes us feel lost. That’s why, we have to go up and tell them about it. Even if it means rejection.” Nozomi added.

_‘Nozomi has a point…’_ Umi thought as she just listened.

“I will just give you a tip. You have to tell her what you really feel. Otherwise, it will destroy you.”

“I see…” Umi spoke, “But I’m just afraid you know…”

“Afraid that she might leave?”

“…Yes.”

“I could feel that she won’t.” Nozomi smiled, “But moreover, there are still things left unsolved aside from your personal problem.”

Umi blinked in curiosity, “What could that be?”

Nozomi stood up straight and looked back at Umi once again, “Don’t you think there is one more person you should pay attention to?”

Umi was dumbfounded, who is this person that Nozomi was talking about? She knows that it is someone she knew but who could that be…

Nozomi knows that expression and it made her giggle, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“What is this about?” Umi asked.

“Someone close to you will say something to you. No matter what, keep your mind cool and your heart kind.” Nozomi replied.

Umi blinked, “Well… okay?”

Nozomi’s phone then vibrated in her pocket and picked it up, placing the phone on the purple-haired’s ear, “Hello, Tanya?” She sooner looked away.

“Honey, what’s for dinner?” Tanya’s voice from the phone answered.

“Hmm, anything you want to have for tonight?”

“Pork Cutlets.” Tanya simply answered in her natural voice.

Nozomi giggles, “With strawberry shortcakes?”

“Yes.”

“Cutie. Alright, I am on my way to the convenience store.”

“Take care then.” Tanya said.

Nozomi then hung up and put the phone back into her pocket before facing the blue-haired, “Well, wife duties called me. I have to go and buy dinner.”

Umi nodded and smiled at the other female, “Thank you for hearing me out.”

“You’re welcome.” Nozomi sooner walked past by her, “I’ll see you when I see you? You can always visit us you know!”

Umi nodded as she watched Nozomi walk away, “I will.”

However, she forgot to ask something. Realizing that, she opened her mouth to speak, “U-Umm, Nozomi!”

The purple-haired halted in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, “What is it?”

“Before you and Tanya got together, what did you do?”

Nozomi blinked before she released a soft chuckle, “Isn’t obvious?” But she stopped and winked at the blue-haired female with a cheeky smile, “Of course I followed my heart.”

Umi just stared at her friend; her eyes are filled with seriousness.

_‘Follow my heart huh…’_ She thought.

Later that night…

Brenda and Honoka sat by the dining table in their dining room, having their supper. It was indeed one tiring flight for the both of them but of course, facts aside, they could feel that their relationship had changed. After of what happened to them at their ranch, they sure had learned a lot.

The black-haired kept her gentle pace in eating her food, which was unusual. It seems she is trying to match Honoka’s pace, but then she noticed that the said female has yet to touch her meal and is obviously lost in her thoughts. Stopping herself, Brenda brought her utensils down and eyed the orange-haired female intently, “Hoka, food is running cold. Better eat or it won’t taste good.”

“Ahh…” Honoka finally snapped back in reality and diverted her gaze at Brenda, “S-Sorry…”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m…just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Brenda’s eyes sooner softened.

“I was worried about Umi… If ever her father managed to burn down the whole ranch then… It might ruin things again…” Honoka gripped on her utensils tightly and the black-haired could actually feel that worry that it made her stand and sat by the orange-haired’s side before wrapping her arms around and pulling her into a warm and tight embrace.

Honoka wrapped her arms around Brenda in response to the hug, “Add the fact that our relationship has changed since that time back in Austin. Ever since our days in that place, I began to feel different about my relationship with Eli. In all honesty, I am also afraid that she might hate me because I did my first with you.”

Brenda was silent for a moment before the corners of her lips quirked up to form a smile, “I’m confident though.”

Honoka then looked up at her but she stayed silent to let the other continue.

“I’m confident that everything will go well as long as we tell the truth. It’s because I am here with you.” Brenda then leaned down to nuzzle the orange-haired’s neck, “I could never ever regret those nights back in Austin. Those moments were so memorable that I want to repeat them all over again. I want to kiss you under the sunset just like the one we had back there. That first night in the barn. The grace of your walks as you enter my room. I want to hug you just like when we were rebuilding the ranch. Most of all, I want to see your smiling face glow under the warm daylight.”

Honoka giggled, “Are you saying that because you need another one again or you just love me too much?”

“Both.” Brenda answered, “Moreover, I will always be here for you when you need me the most. I have accepted all of your insecurities and flaws. Everything about you is beautiful to me, even if you see them as the opposite. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you and from giving you with all that I have. I know it sounds too sweet and romantic but I can never get tired of showing you just how much you mean to me. Be it heaven or hell, I will always protect you.”

Honoka blushed at what Brenda just said, it did sound too sweet and romantic yet it also delivered such butterflies into her stomach, she felt absolutely giddy about how Brenda tells her things like this, in which she has never get to experience before; even with Eli. The orange-haired just shook her head with a smile, “Are you really sure about me?”

“Of course.” Brenda then stared down at the other female with her warmest smile.

Honoka’s smile turned into a grin before she leaned up and pressing her lips against Brenda’s, closing her eyes in the process.

Brenda returned the kiss passionately, and both of them know that it will be another long night for the both of them.

The next day…

It was another fine yet cold dawn. But that did not stop Eli from riding Platinum around the ranch. It is one of her duties to allow horses to get used of their surroundings. It took her an hour before she came back into the ranch and headed to the stables. The blonde sooner hopped off from the horse’s back and removed the equipment attached before someone came in and approached her.

“Good morning, Eli” It was Brenda.

The blonde flinched a bit and turned around to face the other female with widened eyes, “Brenda! Didn’t expect you here! Good morning! So you and Honoka just came back?”

“Actually, we just came back yesterday but we are both tired from the flight.” Brenda chuckled.

“I see, well, I’m glad you guys are back safe and sound.”

“Can I speak to you at the moment?” Brenda then asked.

Eli laughed, “We are already speaking to each other.”

The black-haired laughed along, “Right, right. But let’s go outside shall we? The air is fresh and cold you know.”

“Sure thing.”

The both of them then went out of the stables and went to the fences while facing the wide view of the land. Eli then propped her elbows on the fence, “Well, what do you want to talk about?”

“Just gonna ask how you and Umi been.” Brenda answered.

“Aside of what happened back at Umi’s front garden, we are doing great.”

“The front garden? What happened back there?” Brenda focused her gaze at the blonde, who heaved a sigh.

“Well, her dad came and attempted to hurt her.”

Brenda’s smile dropped and her eyes narrowed, “Really? But why?”

“Well, he was asking about the ranch. Obviously, Umi wouldn’t dare tell her dad about that.”

“Man, he’s such an asshole.” Brenda rolled her eyes.

“I know right. Ever since then, I began keeping a close eye here.” Eli then looked at Brenda, “So how was Honoka? Why wasn’t she with you?”

“Well, Honoka told me that she's going somewhere and didn’t tell me where.” Brenda raised a hand and rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

“I see…” Eli then adverted her gaze towards the land once again and the black-haired immediately felt the awkwardness between them.

Brenda then settled her eyes on the land. The both of them then remembered something. To Brenda, she remembered her night with Honoka while Eli remembered her night with Umi. Just seeing each other from the start became awkward for the both of them. It was to be expected since both of them let their feelings get carried away and both of them immediately felt that kind of fear that telling such a thing might ruin their friendship.

But the truth has to come out and Brenda knows that. It’s better than having Eli to find it out herself. Brenda then heaved a sigh before she faced the blonde once again, “Say… about me and Honoka…”

“Hmm?”

“This has been going on for a while now but you see… I love her.” Brenda finally confessed.

However, Eli didn’t budge nor reacted, she just stayed silent as she listened.

This urged Brenda to continue, “And she said that she loves me too. I know this is hard, Eli. Considering with all that is happening right now but I actually came here just to confess that. During those times in Austin, I admitted my feelings to her and she returned it. Every night is full of warm kisses and lovemaking. I just… couldn’t handle myself, Eli. With each day that passes by I am falling in love with her more. And remembering that you and her are still in a relationship just gave that kind of pain to me to the point that I just want to steal her from you.”

“Mhm…” Was the only thing that Eli said as a response.

“Well, that’s all about it to be honest… Again, I’m sorry for hurting you but I do not regret my decision of falling in love with her.” Brenda’s voice is firm and filled with sincerity. Typical soldier.

The blonde should feel pain and anger. Pain because Brenda and Honoka finally became one, and anger, because Honoka did it with one of her close friends. But she didn’t feel any of those, in fact, it gave her a large wave of relief within her heart. It felt like the weight on her shoulders was removed.

“I’m not hurt, Brenda. For I will confess something, too.” Eli spoke.

Brenda blinked in surprise, “Really? Tell me.”

“I fell in love with Umi.” That sentence, alone is enough for Brenda to be in total shock but just like what Eli felt, it was a great relief.

The blonde then looked at Brenda with a smile, “Actually, I was the one here who lets herself live by the edge of the cliff because I know what you can possibly do if I ever get to hurt Honoka. I’m in no match with a soldier you know.” She grinned, “But it seems we were on the same boat in the first place!”

Brenda blinked and the two of them stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

Later that day…

Honoka arrived at the police station in where Tanya works, it is already lunchtime so most of the police officers are out to buy something to eat while some are still on patrols. The orange-haired advances her steps until she reached Tanya’s office. The door is opened so she could see what’s inside.

And there’s Tanya, sitting on her swivel chair with her crossed legs resting on the table. She is wearing her usual nonchalant expression while she has her eyes focused on her phone, she is busy in tapping and dragging her fingers around the tilted screen, indicating that she is playing a game.

“Tanya, can I talk to you for a moment?” Honoka spoke and Tanya just let out a short hum before she rolled her eyes up to look at the orange-haired.

But it was not for long, Tanya immediately focused her gaze on her phone screen, “Close the door then.”

“I mean, privately. Where no one can disturb us.” Honoka narrowed her eyes. Her orbs are holding a serious aura.

Tanya then sighed before she stopped playing and settled her phone down on her table before she put her feet down and standing up.

“Alright.” The white-haired replied.

The two of them then walked out of the police station and went to the back of the building, which is deserted.

“So, what is it that you want to talk about?” Tanya started the conversation as she leaned her back against the wall with her arms crossed. Her golden orbs are staring down into Honoka’s blue ones.

“Well, I just want to ask for an advice. You see…”

“Hm?”

“Me and Brenda… we had already done it back when we were in Austin. I know it was so wrong considering that I have a relationship with Eli but… Tanya, I love Brenda. I didn’t realize it until she first kissed me. The kiss felt too different than the one I had shared with Eli. It felt wonderful.” Honoka smiled softly as she looked down.

Tanya didn’t speak, she knows that Honoka will ask something.

“I just want to ask if it is okay to feel that way? Falling in love with someone else, far greater than the one I am currently with.” Honoka finally brought up the question.

Tanya just stared down at the other female before relieving a short breath, “It does not depend on other people’s opinions, idiot. If it feels right then it is right, if it feels wrong then it is wrong. Simple as that.”

The orange-haired just nodded as she listened.

“You know, It’d be easier if you were honest about how you feel.”

“I’m just scared… that it might ruin my friendship with Umi…” Honoka then looked down at her feet.

“I don’t think so.” Tanya answered, “Umi came to ask a similar question to Nozomi yesterday.”

Honoka’s eyes widened, “R-Really? What did they talk about?”

Tanya shrugged, “I don’t know.” She sooner turned her heels to walk away but then Honoka remembered something, which made her call the white-haired out once again.

“Tanya!”

The white-haired stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, “What?”

Honoka stood firmly as she stared at the other female with her eyes filled with determination, “Before you and Nozomi-chan got together, what did you do?”

Tanya blinked once before answering, “I followed my heart.”

Honoka’s eyes widened as she stood there in awe while watching the other female walk away.

“And also…” Tanya raised a hand and waved it off lightly, “We have an operation tonight! So come with us!”

“O-Operation?” Honoka blinked.

“We are going to end this once and for all.” Tanya replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeyyy guys so here is the latest chapter! How's it going? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some good music! High five and I hope you liked this chapter!


	23. 𝐓𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐲 𝐓𝐰𝐨

It was already late afternoon...

Eli and Umi had received another project coming from a celebrity couple and they are still brainstorming for ideas.

"So since they are both action celebrities, maybe we should set it up like this." Eli sooner started to draw on the paper, which was on the table.

Umi hummed, "That could work but why don't we add this?" She also started to draw as well.

Then, a doorbell interrupted the both of them and it made them turn their heads on the front door.

Eli raised an eyebrow, "I wonder who could that be." She then stood up and went to open it, seeing Tanya by the doorstep. The blonde blinked, "Tanya?"

Umi also stood up and went beside Eli, "Oh, Tanya! What brings you here?"

"Be ready. We are going to capture your father." Tanya replied.

Umi and Eli's eyes widened.

"When?" Umi asked.

"Tonight." Tanya answered, "We received reports from our spies and it seems your father is not that much of a decent human being."

"What do you mean?" Eli narrowed her eyes.

"Well, it seems that not only he trespassed into your property but he also committed a few more crimes such as illegal possession of firearms. Along with that, is illegal gambling and pushing drugs."

Umi narrowed her eyes also and nodded.

"Brenda and Honoka will also be there." Tanya sooner added.

Umi blinked, "Honoka and Brenda? So they came back from their trip?"

Tanya nodded.

Umi smiled.

"Alright."

And later that night...

Tanya, Brenda, Honoka, Eli, Umi and a few policemen were hiding behind the bushes just beside the forest entrance.

A woman with long black hair sooner arrived with a torch and went to the barn. The familiarity of the face made Umi and Eli's eyes widen in shock.

 _'Seth?!'_ The both of them thought.

Seth then sooner raised her chin up to look at the barn, her eyes were hovered with her bangs. And few minutes later, Umi's father went in and approached the black-haired female. Tanya just observes them for a moment.

Seth sooner faces Umi's father and the male smiled at her before speaking, "Good job in bringing me here, Seth."

The black-haired female looked down and nodded.

The father then continued, "Now, we shouldn't waste time here. Burn it down along with the stables. We must burn everything down and let it reduce to ashes. I don't care if they will call a lawyer on us both. Don't worry, I will handle our bails."

Seth tightened her grip on the torch then faces the barn. However, she hesitated, who wouldn't? Seth was also one of those people who rebuilt the ranch. But she wanted to give it some time.

Until...

A certain brown-haired girl entered the scene and approached the two, which made everyone's eyes widen in surprise.

 _'Thea?!'_ They, except Tanya, thought.

"Is this what you really want, Seth?" Thea sooner interrupted, making Seth and the male turn their heads at her.

"Thea..." Seth's eyes were widened, she didn't expect Thea to be here.

"Seth, remember when we first met? It was at this place, too. When I was carrying off things and you just approached me, asking for my number and such. Isn't that a treasure to you?" Thea narrowed her eyes. Her voice is firm yet gentle.

"But... I..." Seth halted.

"Listen to me, you always tell me about how bullshit life is. You also told me just how much you want to be with me under the same roof because you just want to be at peace."

"That was because—"

"It was because of this bastard's influence isn't?" Thea gritted her teeth as she pointed at the father, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"Watch your mouth, young lad—"

"Doesn't matter!" Thea raised her voice, interrupting the man in the process, "This is your life, Seth! You'd always tell me just how much you were afraid to be around in your home! Because you'd always tell me just how scary it is! And I was there to help you take that fear away! I want you to start over! With me!"

Seth gritted her teeth as she listened to the brown-haired. Just hearing her voice calmed her down for some reason.

It has always calmed her down...

"Seth!! Are you going to just burn the place where we first met just to fulfill someone else's satisfaction?! I know that you don't like it! We planned to get married right?! After everything was over, we will go buy our dinner goddammit! So what the fuck are you doing there, holding that goddamn torch!? You think our future daughter would like what her mother is currently doing, Seth Sonoda, Umi's younger sister?!" Thea kept her voice in a steady, loud tone.

Everyone in the bushes, except Tanya, had their eyes widened still. Consecutive surprises are already more than enough for them to stay still.

 _'Way to really fill in the drama.'_ Tanya thought.

Seth loosened up and let out a smile before dropping off the torch and launching herself towards Thea, tackling her and wrapping her arms around Thea's neck. As soon as she finally got ahold of the brown-haired, she immediately released a bawl.

Thea stumbled back slightly but immediately regained her balance while pulling Seth close into a tight hug.

Umi's father then tched, "This is nonsense. If you won't do it then I will." He sooner picked up the torch and took out a lighter from his pocket, lit it up and pulled his hand back, which was holding the torch, attempting to throw it at the barn.

"Now!" Tanya ordered and she and everyone rushed out from the bushes, heading towards the trio. The father stopped as he turned his head towards them. Thea and Seth also looked at them with smiles on their faces.

"Halt! You are under arrest!" Tanya said as she aimed her pistol at the man while she used her free hand to raise her black wallet that contains her card as one of the police forces.

The father tched and glared at Seth, "You planned this?!"

Thea sooner stepped up and placed herself in front of Seth, "Don't blame her. I planned this."

The man gritted his teeth and eventually took out a gun.

Tanya narrowed her eyes and her fellow policemen rose their rifles and pistols at the man while raising their shields up for protection.

"It's over, father." Umi said as she stepped up.

"Not until I kill you." The man aimed his gun at the blue-haired.

"Umi!" Eli immediately went in front of the blue-haired female and pulled her into a tight hug.

The man sooner fired the gun.

Eli then closed her eyes tightly at the sound, she was long prepared to get hit by a bullet if it meant protecting the one she loves.

But mysteriously, she didn't feel something piercing into her skin. She opened her eyes few moments later to see what happened.

Seeing Tanya in front of them. The white-haired was holding up a shield, which she borrowed from one of the police officers and the bullet struck there instead. The shield area, where the bullet landed, released a light smoke.

Umi's father's eyes then widened, "That... can't b—" But he didn't get to finish his sentence for few of the policemen suddenly went and pinned him down on the ground. One of them then forcibly put the man's hands around his back and cuffed him while the man struggled.

The man gritted his teeth, "Let me go! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Eli asked Umi, who nodded up at her.

The blue-haired woman then went up towards her father and looked down at him, her eyes were softened as she just gazes at the pitiful parent.

"Umi... I'm sorry, but tell them to release me this instant. I swear I won't burn it down. I will go somewhere else! Y-You can have this ranch all you want! That's a good deal, right? It's a win-win, right?" The father was obviously pleading while wearing his most nervous and pitiful smile while he waits for Umi's answer.

Umi shook her head, "I'm sorry, father. But I can never trust your words nor your offers. But I want to thank you for taking care of me and my sister." She sooner bowed down and it just made her father's eyes widen in shock, "However, like I said..."

"...It's over."

"Wha... Umi—" But it was too late for the policemen already picked him up and dragged him away.

Umi sooner took a deep breath to calm her nerves down.

Eli sooner walked up towards the other female from behind, "Umi, are you okay?"

Umi turned around and glared up at the blonde, "Okay?! Do I look like okay to you!? You almost got yourself killed!" She shouted and it made the blonde flinch.

But Eli could feel the worry behind Umi's voice so she just stayed silent and looked down. But Eli looked back at her lover and raised her hands, "I'm sorry..." Her voice is gentle and apologetic.

Brenda and Honoka blinked in surprise as they watched.

"O-Oh wow, not only we get to see what is really happening, but we also get to witness Umi, being mad at Eli." Brenda said as she crossed her arms.

Honoka giggled nervously, "Now I feel guilty of not being able to help at all. We should have stayed ho—Oh wait! I almost forgot!" She sooner rushed up towards her blue-haired friend, "Umi!"

Umi then turned her head towards the orange-haired woman, "What is it?"

Honoka then took a deep breath before looking over at Brenda who nodded and looking back at Umi, "We should meet up tomorrow! I have something to say to you."

The blue-haired female blinked before nodding, "Okay then."

Honoka smiled, "You, me and Nozomi only. Got it?"

Umi smiled back, "Okay."

Eli sooner focused her gaze at Brenda, who just smiled at her.

The next day...

Back to where Umi and Nozomi talked. The blue-haired female found herself leaning forward and resting her elbows on the railings while staring at the rows of maple trees, which were making a mess by letting their leaves fall around the clear water below. Few moments later, Honoka and Nozomi came.

"Umi!" Honoka called out with a wave and Umi perked her ears up before turning her head towards them.

"Honoka! Nozomi!" Umi sooner stood up erectly to face them.

Nozomi smiled as she looked at the orange-haired, "Go on."

Honoka sooner took a deep breath before she started to speak, "Umi, there's something I have to confess. It started when we went to Austin."

After hearing that from Honoka, Umi knew that it was about Eli. She stood still and prepared herself for a long sermon and probably a fight.

"You see Umi... I don't love Eli anymore." Honoka finally confessed.

Umi blinked in surprise, "Eh?"

Honoka giggled, "I said I don't love Eli anymore. I love Brenda instead."

"E-Eh?!" Umi's heart was filled with great relief for some reason but she has to stop herself from jumping with joy and focused in listening to her friend.

Honoka sooner softened her eyes, "Umi, I know that you and Eli love each other the most. I had begun noticing it ever since that day when we rebuilt the ranch."

The blue-haired softened her eyes and looked down sadly, which made Honoka flinch and flail her hands on her chest level.

"C-Cheer up! I'm not mad!" Honoka chuckled, "In all actuality, I thought you would be the one to get mad at me because I fell in love with someone else while I am together with Eli."

Umi sooner looked up at her with a smile, "Silly. You didn't know how worried I was when I fell in love with Eli right when you two already have something special."

"No worries about that, Umi!~ Just don't steal Brenda!" Honoka grinned.

Nozomi chuckled, "I guess, it ended well huh? But don't you think there's something that you two must do?"

Umi looked at the purple-haired woman before turning to Honoka, who looked back at her. The two of them then nodded.

"Let's correct everything." The duo said simultaneously.

The next day...

In the middle of a vast field of greens filled with white flowers lies a gigantic tree, where in its branches spread in a spider web fashion. The gentle and cool wind, which was playing along the grasses and flowers, as well as the tree's leaves that creates a large shade underneath the branches accompany it. It can fit multiple groups of people and around the ends of the field are rows of trees.

A tall woman with long, blond hair tied into a high ponytail walked up towards the giant tree and stopped in her tracks once she got near it but she stayed out of the tree's shade and looked at what is in front of her—more like, who is in front of her. The woman has bright, blue orbs and a fair tone of skin.

"Life has always been something we couldn't understand. Sometimes, it's on our side and sometimes, it's against us. It is something that can either keeps us high or low, makes us weak or strong. And along the way, we find ourselves lost in the middle of the road in life's hands. Have I gone lost? Of course I did. Have I found my way?"

A beautiful woman in a white dress was facing the tree's trunk, looking up at its branches and leaves with a smile. As she felt the blonde's presence, the woman turned around to face her and the woman's smile grew into a grin, it looked like that the woman has been waiting for the blonde.

"Yes, I did."

The blonde smiled back at the other before she walked towards the woman as the wind continues to caress everything it touches in its gentlest way.

"Eli!" The woman was Honoka.

"Honoka... So what did you call me out here for?"

"Well, I called you here to talk about us."

The blonde just nodded.

"You know... you are better with Umi-chan than with me." Honoka said, her grin reverted back into a gentle smile.

"I know." Eli chuckled, "And you are better with Brenda."

"So, should we correct our relationships and end it here?" Honoka asked.

"It was fun to be with you though." Eli smiled at the orange-haired.

"Same here! I pray for your happiness with Umi-chan!" Honoka said.

Umi sooner walked up towards them with a smile on her face.

"Well, she's here so I better leave you two alone." Honoka peeked over the blonde's shoulder before she went close and pulled her into a warm embrace. After few seconds, the orange-haired let go of the blonde and walked away, turning to her friend in the process, "You go, girl." She winked before she left.

Umi saw that and blushed slightly before she approached the blonde, who sooner turned around to face her, "Eli..." Umi called out before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Eli then held her back, "Umi..."

"So how did it go?" Umi smiled up at her.

"It went well." Eli answered.

Umi giggled before she leaned up to nuzzle the blonde's neck, "We should go to the doctor."

The blonde female's eyes widened, "Why? Are you sick?"

Umi sooner pulled out and turned her heels to walk away, "Who knows?"

Eli raised an eyebrow in curiosity before she went to follow the other female.

"Eli." Umi called out again as she stopped in her tracks.

The blonde also stopped and kept her gaze at the blue-haired woman.

Umi then gently turned around, her smile is still plastered on her face as she placed her hand on her stomach, "I think I'm ready."

A sudden and sheer joy flooded Eli's heart, which made her eyes widen. She already knew what that meant. The feeling became unbearable to hold that she just went and happily embraced her lover.

Umi giggled and hugged back.

Eli sooner pressed her forehead against the other female's. Their smiles could reach their ears because they finally found the happiness that they always sought.

The soft light coming from the sun entered the gaps between their faces while the leaves coming from the tree rained down and created a mess around them, creating the same intense and romantic atmosphere around them.

And a thought entered Eli's mind:

_'All of us are meant to be misled by life and it is up to us if we want to take risks in finding our right path. And I'm so glad I took mine._ _'_

**~THE END~**

**_ A/N: Heeeey guyyys! Here is the final chapter of the novel! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! How's it going by the way? Good? Good! Bad? Relax for a while and listen to some music! High five! If you liked this EliUmi story be sure to vote for it and comment about it! And if you have fellow EliUmi shippers, share this to them! It is available in FF and Wattpad! _ **


End file.
